The Pale Rider
by Taila-Tai
Summary: Fate, it appeared, had a twisted sense of humour - all in Forks and beyond knew the fact, but now fate chose to rub it in. She was higher up, better than, a superior. He was just a pup hiding in a pack of wolves that could puff up his chest and growl every now and then. What business did he have intertwining their fates so intimately? Imprint Story
1. Prologue

"You lost."

The hauntingly familiar voice forced Aro from his thoughts, milky red eyes shooting to the trees around their guard. The heavily wooded area was dense and dark, the canopy above barely allowing any light to filter through to the ground below, bathing them in shadows. It was only then that he noticed the darkness was _too_ complete to be natural, the air crackling with power and warning.

Once his guard took note of the threat – snarling and hissing – he chose to answer. "I lost what exactly?" he questioned the air surrounding them. His eyes continued their search, picking apart every shadow and speck of light.

"The fight, your pride..." A female voice sighed almost sympathetically. "Take your pick."

Caius was almost trembling with rage, the reminder of their most recent failure already succeeding in becoming a sore spot for the white haired man. "We lost nothing," he spat out. "There was no fight, no war to win or to lose. We were having a trial, and the coven was clean and sinless."

"Sinless? No vampiric being is sinless."

A figure came into the small clearing they were standing in, a lithe form clothed in black sauntering through the woods. Aro immediately began to study her measured features, eyes flickering over the deep red lips and ever changing eyes.

 _Oh... Oh dear._

"I did not know you had surfaced," Aro spoke into the silence, refusing to show his discomfort as he bowed at the waist.

The demon made a small noise, brushing an imagining speck of dust off her shoulder. "I don't make a habit out of telling vampiric overlords that I've taken human form, despite the fact that you could do nothing to harm it," she informed the ancient male with a small smirk. "And, in reference to your comment, there are many things you don't know."

Caius growled quietly, earning another amused look. "We don't make it our business to deal with the underworld," he sneered venomously. "Your _kind_ means nothing to us."

"My kind should mean the world to you," she answered with heat, her features remaining blank. "Seeing as I can end said world with a snap of my – nicely manicured – fingers." As if to emphasis her words, she began to pick at the darkly painted nails, their length strangely threatening despite the innocent oval curve.

Aro chuckled soothingly, hoping to appease both sides with the carefree notion. "We do not keep track of the underworld as it is none of our business just as the nomads take no care with us," he comforted. "It is solely out of respect."

"Respect," she murmured. "Finally you seem to get something right today."

Aro looked between the silver but somehow golden eyes, and the red eyes of his clan and brothers. "You were present during our negotiations?" he questioned. "Why did you not show yourself?" The thought of the creature watching him and his coven was chilling and worrying in the very least. These monsters weren't something to be meddled with as he'd learnt so many, many years ago.

 _Her_ especially.

Long hair bounced with a gentle nod. "Oh, yes I was present," she admitted. "Word got to me quickly about the hybrid child and the wolf protecting it. Forgive me but I had to see with my own eyes without others seeing me."

"The wolves?" Aro inquired. "They are mindless beasts, why would such a creature interest you?" His words were carefully chosen, sating the vampires hiding behind his coven while hiding his own worry.

The creature pursed her lips, the blood red colour drawing attention. "Mindless beasts? I think you saw for yourself that they are more a threat than the hybrid," she cocked a brow. "Considering they are designed to kill your kind, I would find myself fearing for my well-being if I were you."

Aro struggled to hold the woman's gaze; fighting against the urge to look away. "They are no threat," he announced, more to himself than to the mumbling vampires behind him. "If they were, we would've eliminated them by now. And seeing as their breed of mutt still lives on, I say they are no threat to me and mine."

"Me and mine?" she parroted. "Shouldn't you be concerned with the whole vampiric nation? Isn't that who you've sworn to protect?"

Aro almost cursed his poor choice of words. "I consider the whole nation to be my children, my lady. So they are mine," he lied easily. "Hence my words."

"You're lying but you were creative so I'll give you the benefit of the doubt," she decided before humming under her breath. "You are not fit to rule a race the way you are, but you do hold a semblance of order."

Caius hissed. "We are fit to sit in the throne of power and shall continue to be, so watch your tongue or I shall cut it out."

The laughter that left the being had Aro wincing and cursing his brother under his breath. "Oh, really?" she breathed, chuckling. "Caius you are young and ruthless, I'll give you that. But you're stupid."

"He meant no disrespect," Aro soothed.

"Oh he did," she corrected. "He meant to put me in my place, but what he doesn't know is that my place is high above his." She turned a deadly glare on the vampire, the ever-changing metallic shades of her eyes turning an endless black. "Your blood shall be spilt long before mine leech, so if there is a tongue in need of watching, it is yours."

Aro shot his brother a warning look before Caius could further dig them into a hole of destruction. "He shall remain silent, and you have my sincerest apologies," he offered, both hands out before him in surrender.

"Oh if only those words meant anything," she cooed mockingly. "You have managed to insult me _yet again_."

Aro internally winced at the reminder of their last meeting. "And both times we have meant our words with the utmost respect," he soothed once again. "You only misunderstand our true intentions."

"Your true intentions," she mused before shaking her head in disappointment. "I would like an explanation on that point."

Aro startled back, blinking in confusion at the innocent question. "I do not understand? Our true intentions are to uphold the peace and ensure a world where our kind can live without fear. We strive for a world that is clean and ordered, as all leaders should. We only want what is best for our kind."

The being nodded, her eyes blacking out once again before she began moving away, turning her back on them and beginning to head back towards the tree line. Her shoulders were relaxed and her stride comfortable despite the army of immortals behind her. The insult of the action made a bitter taste form on Aro's tongue.

"Wrong answer," she declared, throwing a smirk their way before disappearing into the unnatural shadows.


	2. Tired Puppy

The snow continued to flutter around the running wolves, landing on multicoloured fur only to melt seconds later from the heat radiating from their skin. Their pace was slow; exhaustion driving deeper into their bones with every mile their paws bet against the ground.

But, despite this exhaustion the wolves still had it in themselves to complain.

" _I vote we never do this again,"_ Seth mentally voiced, releasing a whine. _"Worst weekend trip ever."_

The pack muttered their agreement, most too tired to add any heat or passion to their thoughts. Images of warm beds and heated water filled their minds instead, most content to picture the next few hours they would blissfully lose to sleep and bathing.

Sam was slowing his gait, muttering something in his mind as they came to a complete halt. _"I second that,"_ he decided, peeking through the tree line. _"We should hit the beach next time."_

Before them the Uley house stood strong, a beacon of warmth in the snow and the whole pack let out a contented sigh at the sight. There would no doubt be endless patrols that night – surveying the area in case the vampires chose to return – but for now Sam would allow everyone to rest. God knows his wolves needed it.

" _Phase back,"_ Sam commanded absently. _"Emily and the other imprints are worrying themselves to death, no doubt."_

The order was said before complete silence echoed from the alpha's mind, his thoughts no longer tangling with their own. Before they could mourn the loss, a human form stumbled through the trees towards the house, tugging sweatpants over slim hips. Taking their cue from him, the pack quickly phased, thankful that the snow only gave them discomfort instead of shivers as they pulled on the clothing recently tied to their ankles.

"Argh, I officially hate winter," Paul grumbled, wrapping his arms around himself and stumbling through the snow. "What the hell is the use of snow anyway? It's like a nature styled road block."

Most of the pack just mumbled back, each trying to make their way through the devilish white powder. "Doesn't it like, melt in summer time so all the fresh water comes down to us..?" All eyes turned to Seth as he spoke, causing the young shifter to shrink back. "Or something like that," he muttered.

Leah snorted, moving to elbow his side. "Stop reading nature books, you nerd," she teased with a small smile. "Focus on girls like every other boy your age."

Seth glared at his older sister before huffing and piling through the doorway, stumbling into the warm house. The others moved in behind him, most sighing in relief at having a roof over their head while those who had imprints continued to move until they reached their other half.

Moving back to allow privacy, Seth wandered through the house until he came to the bathroom, running his numb fingers under the tap. He winced when the water came away a dirtied brown, realising a shower was in order as soon as possible – preferably before his sister commandeered their bathroom back home for a bubble bath or something equally girly and ridiculous.

He shuddered as he moved back towards the living room, his mental image complete with candlelight, a bottle of wine and smooth jazz playing in the background. Why would he focus on girls when they were so damned confusing? And _weird_.

"Are you all going to stay for lunch? It's a little late but I can whip something up before you all head home." Emily was rushing to speak, one trembling hand holding onto her mate for dear life while the other combed through her disarrayed hair. "I'm sure you'd all feel better staying together, yeah?"

Seth leant against the doorway, meeting Leah's eyes from across the room. In truth, both the siblings were more worried about their family then one another. They both knew the pack was safe, as were the imprints so their family came next in line, beating their stomachs.

"I think Seth and I will head home, check on things there," Leah explained, pushing to her feet and fetching the car keys she'd left on the table. "Just call us when you've sorted out the patrol times."

Sam nodded, allowing the notion before he went back to calming his lover, soothing her with whispered words and a warm hand. Seth smiled at the room, one hand lifting in a weak attempt of a wave. "See you guys later," he said happily. "After I _sleep_ for a few days, we should totally get together."

Mumbled agreements were aimed at his back as he wandered out the front door, trailing behind his older sister like a puppy. Leah was quick to drop herself into the driver's seat, shaking the sleep from her eyes as the passenger door opened and shut in rapid succession.

"You alright baby brother?" she questioned as she started the car, shooting the young wolf a tired smile. "The big bad vampires didn't scare you too much did they?"

Seth narrowed his eyes at her, mumbling under his breath. "I'm not a child, you know?" he grumbled. "I'm sixteen, thank you very much."

"You're welcome," Leah retorted with a small chuckle. Turning, she caught the sharp look he sent her way. "Oh come on Seth, I know how old are you, but you're my little brother. I have to get my kicks somehow," she argued.

Nodding, the younger boy allowed his sister her fun. "Yeah, whatever," he dismissed. "Hey when we get home, I'll have a quick shower and then you can have your bubble bath bullshit or whatever you call it."

"Language," Leah scolded immediately. "And how did you know..."

The next look he sent her way was pure disappointment. "Ah, remember the whole Vulcan-mind-meld thing we do when in wolf form?" he pointed out. "Everyone saw the little girly moment you had back there."

"Girly moment?" she echoed, frowning as she tried to see through the white flecks hitting the windscreen. "I do not do girly moments."

Seth snorted, smiling behind his hand. Oh, the entertainment that came with bugging one Leah Clearwater. "Totally do," he countered. "Bubble-baths, candlelight, a glass of wine..."

"Watch it little brother or you might just find your porn collection in the hands of our mother," Leah warned.

Seth gaped over at her, a multitude of thoughts going through his head. "You wouldn't," he hissed before a question came to mind. "Wait how the hell did you even find them? I hide them in my underwear drawer dude."

"And I do your laundry half the time remember," Leah rolled her eyes, slowing the car as they approached a small house. "You can't hide anything from me little brother," she reminded him before stopping the car completely and pocketing the keys. "Although it is cute when you try."

"Argh, I hate my family," Seth complained, pulling himself out of the car and forcing himself through the sludge of ice coating their front lawn. "I should move far, far away and live in a shack in the woods or something."

Leah sighed, pushing the front door open and instantly moving through it. "That you should," she allowed before locking the door behind them. "But I'm not telling mum about your sudden rebellious decision."

At the thought of his mother, he stopped short. "Oh... forgot about her," he admitted quietly, shrugging one shoulder gracelessly. "Even I'm not that stupid, so it looks like you're stuck with me a little longer," he declared, moving towards the stairs and the shower before his sister could. "Say hey to mum for me!"

"You could always say hello yourself young man."

Freezing on the steps, Seth turned with a shy smile, meeting his mother's eyes across the landing. "Hey mum," he greeted, moving towards her slowly and hesitantly. "We're back..."

"I can see that," the older woman mused, looking her youngest up and down. "You seem relatively unharmed."

Seth rubbed the back of his neck nervously, resisting the urge to shuffle his feet. "Yeah, everyone's fine on both sides," he explained before moving in for a warm hug. He sighed into the contact, tucking his nose into his mothers shoulder. "I just wanna grab a shower and then sleep for the rest of the weekend."

"Hmm, okay baby," Sue allowed, rubbing his back. "I'll make something for you and your sister. I want you to eat something before bed, okay?"

Seth nodded and moved back, planting a sloppy kiss on her cheek. "M'kay mum," he grinned easily before moving towards the shower again, happily digging through the closet to grab a towel.

He heard the woman move away, her heartbeat going down the stairs to join the unnaturally fast one that belonged to his sister. Absently he listened to the half hearted scolding Leah received, her whining responses making him smile as he locked the bathroom door behind him. Flicking the shower on, he breathed deeply as steam filled the room, the moisture clinging to the mirror situated above the sink as he stared across the room.

Staring back at him was a young gangly boy with big brown eyes and short cropped black hair, his smooth lips pulled into a small frown. Seth glared at his reflection, looking down to run a hand over his shoulders and his stomach with a small scowl. His body wasn't as muscled as the older boys in the pack, but he was working towards it. He wasn't skinny, but he wasn't toned either.

Yet.

Snorting to himself, he ran a hand through his hair and stripped, throwing himself in the shower. He sighed contently under the heated water, humming as he quickly wet his body and hair before washing and rinsing. Running on auto-pilot, he turned off the shower before drying himself and wrapping the towel tightly around his waist.

"You finished in there yet, squirt?" Leah called, her voice distant. "You better not be flexing in front of the mirror again!"

Rolling his eyes, Seth stormed from the bathroom, leaning over the stair railings. "That was one time Leah!" he argued.

"It still happened so I can still tease you about it," Leah replied, appearing at the bottom of the stairway. A smirk was gracing her lips, along with a fine sheen of grease, revealing her stomach was now full. "Now hurry up, I want my bath."

Seth started trotting down the stairs, taking no notice of his lack of clothing. "Yeah, yeah don't get your panties in a twist, I'm allowed more than a five minute shower you know," he grumbled, jostling her shoulder as he moved past her. Ignoring her splutter of outrage, he stalked into the kitchen, smiling at the sight of his mother at the stove. "Hey mum, I'm here like requested."

Sue smiled over her shoulder, shaking her head. "What a good soldier," she teased before pushing a plate across the counter. "And you will it eat it all mister, including the vegetables."

Seth just slowly lifted a brow. "I always eat everything you put on my plate and then some," he reminded her with a smirk. "Wasn't it you who had banned me from the kitchen because I ate your supply of pop-tarts?"

"I like my pop-tarts," Sue grumbled.

Seth reached over to pat the older woman's stomach. "And it shows."

"Watch it brat," Sue warned, pointing a dirtied spatula in the boy's direction. "If you ever want to eat again, you'll keep that mouth of yours firmly shut, you hear me?"

Seth hid a grin. "If I want to eat again I'll have to keep my mouth open," he pointed out. "Cause that's where the food goes."

Sue turned to eye the boy distrustfully, sighing loudly before going back to her cooking. "Your sense of humour leaves much to be desired," she muttered, ignoring the downright betrayed look on her son's features. "Now shush, and eat your food okay?"

Seth obeyed instantly, shovelling the food into his mouth like a starved man at a banquet. It didn't take long though for his pace to slow and his stomach to rumble in content at the large amount of food he'd consumed in a short time. On the last few bites, he was lazily forking food into his mouth, chin propped up by his hand.

Sue was watching him in the reflection of the splash back, studying her son carefully. "How did it go today?" she asked softly, watching him chew in thought. "You don't have to say anything now Seth, if you're tired we can wait until tomorrow—"

"Nah, it's fine mum," Seth smiled, pushing the now finished plate away from him. "Uh, I guess it went as good as it could, you know? I mean, the vampires tried to find something to pin on us but Alice came through and saved the day..."

Sue nodded unsurely. "Alice? The vampire girl? I thought she left with her mate a few weeks back?"

"That's what I thought, but they were going to find us help..." Seth smiled dopily. "The Cullen's are awesome, you know, but the pack doesn't trust them a whole lot and it... I dunno, it kinda annoys me."

Sue nodded in understanding, moving to pat the boy's wild hair down. "I know sweetie, maybe you should go get some sleep."

Seth nodded, neglecting to mention that Sam would be calling him with his patrol time in a few hours. "Yeah, better sleep while I can," he muttered, offering his mother a worn smile. "Thanks for dinner mum, I appreciate it."

"Anything for you dear," she answered, pressing a kiss to his forehead. "Now, sleep. Or do you want me to read you a bedtime story?"

Seth groaned and hurried to leave the room, throwing a; "Goodnight mum," over his shoulder. He heard her laughter echo in the kitchen as he stumbled up the stairs, intent on his bed, complete with its lumpy mattress and too soft pillow.

Throwing on a pair of boxer shorts, he threw the damp towel in the corner of his bedroom, falling to the bed with a small grunt. The mattress was perfectly situated with a Seth sized indent, and the boy in question snuggled into it, pulling up the covers and hiding under them.

Silently, he threw up a prayer, begging that Sam wouldn't make him run early in the morning again before he drifted into the land of dreams, the endless black comforting him.

* * *

 **Okay, so I was planning on updating this story tomorrow – every Thursday sound good for you guys? – but I'm swamped then, so lucky you! You get it now! I know, I know, I spoil you guys so much...**

 **Thank you to my reviewers, the support is amazing!**

 **Taila xx**


	3. Silken Puppy

"I've made a terrible mistake."

Seth grunted at his older sister, smothering a yawn as he watched her lean against the kitchen counter with drooping eyes. Her phone was still clutched in a relaxed grip, the screen revealing the text that had decided both their fates.

Leah sighed, continuing her spiel. "A terrible, terrible mistake..."

Seth grunted again, not capable of much else in his sleepy state. "And what mistake is this?" he questioned, opening the fridge with bleary eyes.

Leah raised her head, glaring across the room. "The mistake was forgetting to turn my phone onto silent – No, it was having a phone in the first place," she decided firmly, dropping her head back onto the countertop with a sickening _crack._

"You mean your mistake was joining a wolf pack," Seth corrected, taking a healthy swig of orange juice. "Even if you didn't have a phone, they would've told me to wake you. Without a pack, your problems would be non-existent."

Leah's lips moved silently before she shrugged. "I guess you're right," she muttered into the flesh of her arms. "Looks like I'm going on a homicidal murdering spree," she announced with a nod. "No pack, no problems."

Startling back, the words waking him up better than an ice bath, Seth gaped over at her. "I – you – _I'm sorry?"_

Leah blinked at him innocently. "Oh nothing, brother dearest," she smiled widely, slowly lowering her head. "Just pretend I'm not here..."

"Oh, I can do that," Seth murmured with a smirk, chuckling at his sister's squawk of outrage. "It's not like it's _that_ hard of a task."

Leah pushed herself up, her phone thrown onto the counter top. "You better watch yourself, little brother," she muttered darkly. "That murdering spree of mine might just grow to include you if you don't watch that mouth of yours."

Seth cocked an eyebrow in challenge, placing the orange juice back into the fridge before rubbing a hand across his eyes. The clock on the wall behind him revealed that it was still the early hours of the morning; only ten minutes from the time he was to begin patrolling with his sister-in-crime, in fact. Sighing at the ticking device, he stretch languidly, suddenly remembering why he hated morning shifts so much.

"Getting up this early should be illegal," he grunted, moving towards the counter and fetching a pen and pad. His tongue peeked out of the corner of his mouth as he scrawled out a message for their mother, pen moving quickly.

He was signing his name when his sister spoke up, annoyance lacing her tone. "Your face should be illegal," she mocked childishly, folding her arms across her chest.

Seth looked up in confusion, pushing the pad away. "That doesn't make any sense?" he argued slowly, moving towards the back door with a frown. "Come on Leah, we're patrolling, I need you a little more awake than that."

"I'm awake, I'm awake," she defended, stumbling towards the door after her brother.

Seth watched her with a cocked brow, knowing she was lying but honestly not really finding it in himself to care. He opened the back door quickly, catching his sister unaware and pushing her into the snow. Calmly locking the door behind him, he winced when Leah started making loud noises of outrage – _The snow is fucking cold, Seth! –_ hurrying to shut her up.

"What the hell? Wake up the whole neighbourhood, why don't you?" he scolded, shaking his head. "Shut up and _hurry_ up, you know Sam will have our heads if we're a second late," he reminded her, moving towards the tree line with a slow saunter.

Leah was quick to move to his side, her breath coming out in crystallised huffs as they moved towards the woods, their paces quickening into a brisk jog. She was clad in a pair of blue gym shorts and a pink tank top – the clothing easiest to tie to her ankle once she phased – and the two items clashed horribly. Then again, the torn jean shorts Seth wore weren't any better.

Fashion wasn't really on the forefront of their minds at ass o'clock in the morning.

Stumbling through the trees, the pair split off to strip down and phase, tying their respective items of clothing to their ankles before allowing their wolf to burst forth. Once his paws hit the ground, Seth focused solely on finding the others, following their mental calls until he and his sister burst into a snowy clearing.

Seeing a familiar black head, Seth mock growled. _"Make me get up this early again Sammy and I'll have your head,"_ he informed the man, pawing at the ground absently. _"I can't feel my feet."_

" _Those are paws genius,"_ Leah corrected, more awake now after her impromptu snow dip. _"How you managed to pass third grade, I'll never know..."_

Seth snapped to attention. _"Hey!"_

" _Enough you two,"_ Sam growled, making both of them wither slightly. _"Now, we managed to cover all of our land and the borders..."_

Both siblings paid attention, pushing back any lingering exhaustion as their Alpha explained the trails he and his partner – Embry – had patrolled and all they'd come across. Despite his young and carefree appearance, Seth was a keen member of the pack, his expression void of his usual smile and instead hard and serious.

" _... There's been nothing for miles,"_ Sam finished, nodding his pure black head calmly. _"Absolutely nothing."_

Leah seemed pleased with the development, looking around the clearing in curiosity. _"Great, looks like the blood suckers know when they've lost."_

" _No Leah, I mean_ _ **there's**_ _ **been nothing**_ _. No wildlife, no birds..."_ he growled low in his throat. _"Nothing but silence."_

Whining lowly, almost as though he was reminding the group he was present, Seth spoke up. _"You mean like something's scared them off?"_ He looked between the trio, his eyes going from his sister to the alpha before finally landing on his pack mate. _"Something like... a larger predator?"_

Sam pawed at the ground in the thought, beginning to pace in the small clearing. _"Something like that..."_ he allowed. _"But there have been no scents, nothing to indicate that something's wandered onto our territory."_

" _No, remember when I thought I could smell something?"_ Embry finally spoke up; his ears perched on his head. _"Back a few miles from the Cullen line?"_

With a quick nod from his Alpha, Embry brought the memory to the forefront of his mind, sharing the experience with his pack members. Silence fell over the four wolves, and Seth unnervingly noticed that Sam had been right.

No birds were calling... No animals crept through the undergrowth.

Nature was running scared.

Creeping back into reality, Seth frowned at the memory, sitting back on his haunches as he chewed it over. _"That kind of smells like... I don't know, silk maybe?"_

" _Silk?"_ Leah snorted, moving her large form and nudging the smaller wolf affectionately. _"That's the best you've got?"_

Seth growled at her, the skin pulling back from dangerous canines. _"Shut it Leah, I know what I'm smelling and it smells like silk. It's like those sheets mum has but it's mixed with something else..."_ he trailed off lamely, looking over to Sam for approval.

" _Spice,"_ Embry yipped, his front paws leaving the ground in his excitement. _"I knew it was a familiar scent! It's like that one Emily uses in her apple pies!"_

Sam nodded simply, his larger body towering over the three wolves in the clearing. _"You're both right,"_ he recognized, sending them warm thoughts as praise. _"Just remember to keep an eye out for it and if you catch it again, come get me. I'll be at the house,"_ he informed the pair, beginning to move towards the edge of the clearing. _"Jacob and Paul will relieve you at six, and then at midday there's a pack meeting at the house."_

Seth nodded, attempting a wolfish smile. _"If we need you, I'll come get you, seeing as I can outrun my sister any day,"_ he teased before sobering slightly. _"We'll see you guys at lunch then, get some sleep."_

He ignored the playful thoughts that labelled him as a mother hen, instead watching the wolves disappear through the trees. They were gone from sight but not from mind, their buzzing thoughts still lingering and their presence remaining. Leah and Seth shared a single glance before mentally deciding on a direction and beginning an easy lope.

They had been running for a few minutes before Leah spoke up. _"I get where you were coming from before, little brother,"_ she airily commented. _"With the silk, that smell kind of lingers in mum's room."_

Seth nodded simply, accepting her unspoken apology. _"Exactly, but it doesn't linger on mum despite the fact that she sleeps in it every night. And since the visitor smells so strongly of it maybe it's a natural scent?"_ he offered, his legs moving in a restless pattern.

" _Naturally smelling of silk?"_ Leah questioned, her thoughts betraying her uncertainty. _"I've never really heard – or smelt that – myself. I mean, I understand floral scents, usually because of the shampoo and body wash people use, but silk? Who could afford to bathe in silk? Or wear it at all hours?"_

Seth didn't bother answering, his thoughts showing his desire to focus on the task instead. Leah allowed the notion, her own mind falling to idle thoughts and memories as they ran, half her mind paying attention to their surroundings while the rest became lost in her thoughts. They both fell into a familiar pattern, knowing what they had to do as their paws hit the ground in an offbeat rhythm.

* * *

Renesmee didn't wiggle or fidget as her mother played absently with her hair, showing an amazing amount of patience as her brown locks were twirled and twisted under expert fingers. It was strange for a child to show such a virtue, but her parents and family had witnessed it before, choosing instead to ignore the simple act.

"Do you want a braid? Or do you just want it out of your face?" Bella smiled warmly, holding the chocolate hair out of youthful features.

Renesmee spared her mother a quick look. "I don't mind either way," she murmured absently, going back to playing with the edge of her shirt.

Bella frowned slightly but quickly covered up the emotion. "I think Jake would like it up," she added, knowing the mention of him would make her daughter smile. "It looks better off your face and flowing down your back..."

Turning to look over her shoulder, Renesmee finally cracked a small smile. "I think a braid – one that takes my hair off my face – would be nice," she relented.

Bella chuckled, moving her daughter from her lap to the ground. "Well then stay here, I'll go find Aunty Alice's pretty hair ties and the like... I swear that woman is a hoarder," she muttered, standing and moving towards the staircase.

Once the immortal had disappeared from sight, Renesmee let out a small sigh, going back to her thoughts. She was used to Jacob going on patrols, but those would last six hours max... He'd been gone since the fight, off with his pack ensuring their borders were untouched. She understood why he was with his pack, but despite the logic, she wasn't fond of it.

"You look troubled, child."

Renesmee snapped back to reality, her eyes flying to the corner of the room in panic. "How did... Who are you?" she demanded, frowning at the feminine figure leaning against the wall elegantly.

Bright red lips lifted in a barely there smile. "Tut, tut, that wasn't very polite," the woman scolded. "I inquired about your well being, and if your mother had taught you manners, you would've answered me, or perhaps even inquired about myself."

Confusion caused the child to shift awkwardly. " _Who are you?"_ she questioned again, clearing her thoughts of shock and instead focusing on the woman standing before her. "And how did you get in here?"

"Well, manners are a thing of the past then," the female muttered with a quick shake of her head. Thin heels clicked against the floor as she moved forward, beginning to create an absent circle with her steps. "And apparently, I am as well, seeing as you've questioned my identity. I didn't even get a scream," she pouted.

Renesmee swallowed, following the predatorial pattern the long legs stalked. "I'm meant to know who you are?" she realised slowly. "Why?"

A quiet chuckle left the stranger. "Because I know who you are, hybrid," she purred, cocking her head curiously. "You have asked a lot of questions, yet you refuse to answer mine."

Renesmee took the woman in, studying her carefully as she chewed over a response. The woman was tall, but the boots hugging her calves were no doubt the cause, and she was neatly dressed; her clothes elegant and pressed. Her face was beautiful; all the sharp lines and long lashes that one would expect to find on the cover of a magazine but the eyes peering out from beneath raven covered bangs were hypnotising.

Impossible, but hypnotising.

"I – I am troubled," Renesmee said carefully, watching silver irises spin to gold. "But you don't have the right to know why."

"The right?" The female blinked, and when she reopened her eyes, the colour was different yet again. "You speak awfully large for someone so easily broken, but I must admit you are correct. I do not have the right, nor the want, to hear what is troubling you," she smiled shortly, both hands lifting to smooth down the deep red blouse she wore. "Back to business then?"

Nodding slowly, Renesmee shifted on her feet. "And, what exactly, is your business?" she inquired.

Straight white teeth revealed themselves in a dangerous smile. "You, child, are my business," she admitted. "Of course, not only you; your lupine guardian has piqued my interest as well."

"Jake?" Renesmee voiced immediately, her brow furrowing.

A slim eyebrow lifted. "Jake? I wouldn't have named the creature that, it's not the most attractive title."

Renesmee almost leaped to defend the shifter but held herself back, instead trying to focus on the logic hidden behind each word spoken between them. "So you're here for me and Jacob then?" When the other woman only offered a graceful shrug, the child continued. "You're with Aro, aren't you?"

Beautiful features twisted in anger. "I don't work with that filth, my child. I would never associate myself with those brothers, should I taint my good name." Anger quickly turned to thought, golden eyes darkening. "Well, my _goodish_ name."

"If you're not with Aro then why are you – "

"Hey!"

Two pairs of eyes snapped to the staircase, witnessing an immortal woman – more importantly an immortal _mother_ – storm towards them in a fury. "Who are you?" Bella demanded, zipping to her daughter's side and pulling her tightly against her. "And how the hell did you get in here?"

Once again, blackened eyebrows lifted in curiosity. "The front door, I believe."

Bella growled, but the sound only elicited a small eye roll. "I suggest you leave before my family and my _husband_ return. I doubt the _strongest_ coven in the state would be happy to see you snooping around," she bit out savagely.

"No one is usually happy to see me, dear and if they were I would be worried," the stranger admitted, offering another smile. "Now, if this family of yours is returning so soon, why are you so eager to get me out the door? If they were truly on their way back, I would think your worry would be nonexistent seeing as you'd have back-up."

Bella shifted, patting her daughter on the back absently. "They will return," she argued passionately. "No matter what you say."

"Oh no, I wasn't doubting that they'd return," the woman cooed. "I just doubt that it's going to be within the next few minutes. I still have time to get what I came here for."

"What..." Bella stiffened. "What did you come here for then?"

Renesmee tightened her grip on her mother's loose shirt, heart pounding erratically. "She came here for me and Jacob."

* * *

 **Oh dear me, looks like we have a little trouble...**

 **A little trouble that is dressed smartly, don't you think? Ah, my weaknesses are heels, skirts and nice shirts. I know, I know, I'm such a weak creature. But now, so is our beloved new girl, seeing as she's the one wearing it.**

 **Taila xx**


	4. Craving Puppy

Patrol had gone smoothly.

The borders were clear, the land untouched and the surroundings so goddamned quiet it set the wolves teeth on edge.

Nature wasn't designed to be quiet. No, because in the wild, silence meant something had come along, terrifying enough to scare the animals into hiding. Silence meant that something was sure to keep quiet as it stalked you through the underbrush. Silence was _wrong_.

So, when Seth told Jake and Paul that patrol had gone _smoothly,_ he made sure to use the word sparingly.

Early morning shifts were bad enough, what with the nocturnal creatures still sauntering about and the sun still hiding behind the mountains, but usually nature provided entertainment. Usually, the running wolves would encounter a critter that gave them a refreshing game of chase before diving into a hole or scampering up a tree.

The game sounded childish sure, but even Sam was known to indulge.

The only problem was that on that particular morning, nature was hiding. It made the patrol seem longer than it should have, made it seem strangely repetitive, like a lesson being re-taught for the hundredth time. Seth's boredom – plus the voice screaming _wrong_ in his mind – had made him wish for his three hours to be over before the first was even up.

Thankfully, the sun peeked over the horizon and he'd been able to go back home and crash into a pile of gangly limbs and tanned skin.

Thankfully, he'd been allowed to sleep again.

Until now.

"Seth! Get that teenage ass out of bed!"

Jolting up with mumbled curse, Seth rubbed at one eye, his other hand held up for protection. "What in hell was that?" he slurred, looking around the room.

His eyes landed on a smug looking Leah Clearwater.

"Oh my god, I hate you so much!" Seth growled, dropping back to the pillows on his bed. "Honestly, what is wrong with you? Is this the whole mood swing bullshit again because if it is, no more patrolling for you. When you crave peanut butter ice-cream, so do the rest of us!"

Leah cocked a brow, one hand pressing against her hip. "Are you done?"

Seth breathed harshly for a few seconds before lifting a hand, giving her the thumbs up. "Yup, I'm good," he decided, his arm falling back. "Now, what the hell did you want?"

Making a small noise in her throat, Leah studied the cheap watch attached to her wrist. "Oh you know, just to tell you that it's stopped snowing, breakfast _was_ on the table, and it's literally three minutes until twelve."

"What do you mean breakfast _was_ on the tab – Wait, what's the time?" Seth sat up quickly, the thick blanket falling to his waist and food falling from his mind.

Leah grinned. "Hmm, fifty-seven minutes past eleven."

"We have a pack meeting at twelve," Seth remembered, vaulting out of the bed and onto the cold wooden floor. "And we're going to be late!"

"No, little brother, you're going to be late," Leah corrected him smugly, turning sharply on her heel. "Mum let us borrow the car, and I'm leaving in exactly one minute; whether you're in said car or not." She waved over her shoulder as she disappeared through the open bedroom door, her voice sickeningly sweet as she called back to him. "You have fifty-six seconds left!"

Seth cursed loudly, almost tripping over his own feet as he hurried to switch clothing. _Fifty-three, fifty-two, fifty-one..._ His jean shorts were thrown across the room as he quickly threw on a new pair of briefs and sweatpants, idly wondering if a shirt was really necessary.

"Forty-five seconds left, little brother!"

He scowled at the door, already moving to force a plain green shirt over his head. "I'm aware thanks!" he growled back, falling onto the bed as he stuffed his feet into a pair of sneakers.

His hair was an unruly mop of dark curls on his head, still growing from where he refused to crop it short again but he ignored it, instead moving into the bathroom. "Mouthwash, mouthwash, mouthwash..." He forced himself to take a swig of the bright blue liquid, swirling it around his mouth before spitting it out. "Oh my god, gross, what the hell is in that stuff?"

"Seth!"

The teenager growled again, moving towards the stairs this time. "I'm coming, I'm coming!" he called back, pushing himself out the front door. "Do I lock it?"

"Mum's home!" Leah shouted from the car, smiling from the open window. "She took the day off, so we're coming back instead of staying for lunch okay?"

Seth slammed the door shut, shouted a goodbye and then sprinted to the car, dropping his over tired body in the passenger seat. His sent his sister a heated glare, watching her face split into a smile before she started the ancient car. "It's nice to see you too," she cooed, wrinkling her nose as she pulled out of the driveway

"Have I ever told you that I hate you?" Seth demanded, crossing his arms with a pout.

Chuckling, Leah nodded, lips pulled into a smirk. "Oh, brother mine, I've lost count of how many times you have," she admitted, winking once he glared her way. "Lighten up sourpuss! The sun is up, lunch will be served by the time we get home and we don't have to do morning patrols for a while!"

Shifting in his seat, Seth grumbled, his bad mood hanging over him like a cloud. "Humph."

"Oh, and you said _I_ have mood swings," Leah shook her head, pulling sharply on the steering wheel. "Is this because you're a teenager or is something bothering you?"

Seth shrugged, swallowing thickly. "I dunno," he replied, frowning at his hands. "It's just... last night; that smell. I'm sure it smelt like silk, but I wanted to ask mum where those damned sheets were before we left, maybe bring them with us to Sam's? Just so we had _something._ "

"Mum wouldn't let you touch those sheets with a meter long stick and you know it," Leah reminded him with a cocked brow. "Pack problem or not, those were a gift remember?"

Waving her argument off, Seth sighed, slumping. "Yeah, yeah I remember... Wedding present and all but it's not like they're still in top condition. Last time I saw them they were worn and there was a tear in one corner," he argued.

"Probably why she doesn't want us fiddling with it," Leah muttered, pulling into a familiar driveway. "We'd only rip them more, now come on, we have one minute to spare."

Resisting the urge to continue the argument, Seth trailed after his sister, stretching long limbs as he walked towards the front door. The house before them was the picture of domestic bliss; warmth flooding through the walls, voices yelling gleefully inside and the smell of home cooking wafting out the windows. It wasn't until Seth listened harder and breathed in deeper did he notice the difference between this home and the others around it.

The gleeful yelling was actually the sound of bets being screamed into the air, each person in those walls putting _five on Paul_ or _ten on Jake_. The delicious smells were cooking yes, but also laced with a woodsy and earthen scent that came with being part of the pack.

And – admittedly – there was a touch of wet dog.

Even Seth wasn't going to deny that.

"Honey I'm home!" The door swung open under a gentle nudge, and the smiling siblings wandered further into the maze of wooden halls, already knowing where to go without thought. "We're not late rig— Oh that looks painful," Seth winced in sympathy when he saw the head lock Jake was currently trying to get out of, his tanned features turning blue from lack of oxygen.

Leah peeked out from behind her brother's broadening shoulder. "Oh, we got here just in time! Ten on Paul," she announced, already fishing through her pockets for the money.

Across the room, Jared perked up. "Hey, that's cheating," he whined, one finger lifted to point accusingly at the female. "You can't make a bet in the last five seconds!"

Looking down at the struggling teenagers on the floor, Leah looked back up with a barely there smile. "Too late!"

Jared opened his mouth to argue but a sharp clap made the room snap to attention, money becoming crushed in tight fists and smiles morphing into attentive frowns. Sam's sudden presence demanded the eyes of the whole room, every wolf and imprint alike settling in with open ears.

"Jared, quit your whining. Paul, congratulations you're a man, now let Jacob go and shut up," Sam barked out, sounding more like a mother than the alpha he was. "Pack meet starts now, so you can muck about later."

Stifling a chuckle, Seth dropped into one of the loveseats. "Yes mum," he intoned, grinning when the older wolf turned a glare on him.

"Watch it," Sam warned half heartedly, the glare fading into his usual stern expression. "Now, the sooner we get this over and done with, the sooner we can all eat. None of our borders appear to be crossed and it looks like the leeches are going home to lick their wounds." His words caused a muted cheer to erupt from the group – at the mention of their victory or food, Seth wasn't sure – but with the wave of a hand, the room fell silent. "But that doesn't mean we won't remain vigilant. They could easily turn around and head back this way should the want arise, so keep your eyes peeled. Now, do any of you have anything you'd like to report?"

Cocking a brow, Seth waited to see if anyone would speak up, body jittering with nervous energy. His leg bounced against the ground as silence rang through the room, most of the occupants lazily shaking their heads.

Sam nodded in approval. "Good now – "

"Wait," Seth leant forward, brow creased in confusion. "What about the scent track you guys found this morning?"

The wolves perked up slightly. "Scent track?" Paul echoed, his features twisting into a frown. "Sam, dude, you said that was nothing?"

Shoulders moving in a deep breath, Sam chewed over his words. "It is nothing," he told the wolves before turning to one of their youngest members. "Seth, it doesn't matter okay? Drop it. Someone was probably wandering through the woods, lost, and could've easily left the scent."

"Silk and spice?" Seth questioned flatly. "Who the hell smells like that?"

"Someone who naturally smells like spice and was wearing silk?" Leah offered, withering slightly under the traitous glare her brother sent her. "Sam's right, Seth. It's probably nothing, why are you so hung up on this?"

Seth bristled under the attention, glaring across the room. "I'm not," he announced dryly. "Now hurry up, I wanna go home." Ignoring the confused looks he received, Seth turned to look out the window, noting with a sigh that it was beginning to rain.

* * *

 _I thought you needed blood to lose the colour in your face..._

"W-what did you say?" Bella demanded, looking down at her child with wide eyes. Her daughter stared back, the usual innocent spark in her eyes dulled to a muddy brown.

Sighing inaudibly, Renesmee dropped her mother's gaze. "She wants me and Jake..." she muttered again, finally looking over to the stunning eyes watching her.

The woman stared back, eyebrows cocked and lips pursed. "That's a strong way of putting it," she mused before smiling. "I only wish to speak with you, but you make it sound like I'm about to drag you into the deepest depths of hell."

"How do I know you're not?" Renesmee countered.

The stranger shrugged elegantly, a thin shoulder lifting. "Because that is an act quite below me? If I wanted you in hell dear, I would get someone else to do it and spare dirtying my hands," she mocked with another twisted attempt at smile. "Also, I would've have been a bit more dramatic about it. I love theatrics."

Isabella shifted nervously on her feet. "You don't want to hurt them?" she repeated dumbly, needlessly blinking amber eyes. "Only speak?"

The woman crossed her arms over her chest, cocking out a hip. "Yes," she breathed. "You can have the entire... _pack_ and coven watching if you'd like, I really don't mind. I only have a few questions that I want answers too. Then I'll be on my merry way."

"You'll leave?" Bella questioned doubtfully, once again needlessly breathing deeply in an attempt to calm herself. "If we answer your questions, you'll leave?"

The woman nodded. "With a skip in my step and everything," she announced with a small flourish. "Now, do we have a deal?"

Bella fell silent, falling back on the age old habit of chewing on her lips in thought. The woman opposite her had held out a hand patiently, manicured nails and slim fingers hovering in the air as she waited. The vampire knew what she was meant to do; reach out and clasp the others hand before giving a firm shake but something in her gut was holding her back.

All the woman wanted was to ask some questions... But it all seemed too simple for Bella's liking. Everyone in this world wanted something, and the knowing gleam in the other female's eyes was worrying.

 _She knows something..._

"Deal," a flitting voice decided, causing all eyes to snap across the room.

Once again, their conversation was interrupted by a new comer – or in this case _newcomers_. The Olympic coven stood tall at the entrance to the large living area, their golden eyes trained cautiously on the stranger in their midst as they waited for a response.

The stranger in question didn't miss a beat. "Brilliant," she beamed, hand lowering back to her side as she shifted. Her stance now faced all the people in the room, leaving no side open to attack. "When can we start?"

Alice walked forward, seemingly unafraid and housing the same knowing gleam in her eye. "Just let us call up the pack alpha and arrange it all. Do you want to stay for lunch? The wolves tend to eat at all hours of the day," she smiled, already moving to pull out a sleek cellphone from her pocket. "And put the food god knows where..."

Narrowing silver eyes, the woman allowed a curious hum to leave her throat. "I suppose..."

Alice's smile only brightened. "Great! Esme, do you need any help in the kitchen?" she asked, turning on her heel and addressing the motherly vampire. Her fingers flitted across the dial pad and in a few seconds she was holding the phone to her ear. "Jasper can you help her?" she added before moving out of the room, heading towards the upstairs rooms.

Leaving the others behind her, Alice quickly moved across the house, unsure as too how far their guest could hear. Settling in her brother's room, she waited as the phone continued to ring, deafeningly loud in her ear.

" _Sam Uley."_

Alice breathed out a sigh of relief. "Sam, its Alice. Alice Cullen," she muttered into the phone, looking towards the bedroom door cautiously.

A small groan echoed down the line. _"Please tell me this is a courtesy call and you're just checking up on us?"_ the wolf pleaded, the absent pattering of rain sounding in the background. _"We just sat down for lunch."_

Wincing in sympathy, Alice shook her head. "Sorry Sam, this is urgent. You're all going to have to get over here now," she informed him. "We have a guest and it's pretty bad. We'll feed you here so don't worry about your stomachs okay?"

" _Alice... what's wrong? Who's at the house and why?"_ Sam growled down the line.

Looking at the door yet again, Alice ignored the panic settling in her chest. "I don't know Sam... But I think Carlisle does, just get over here. All of you, quickly."

" _Fine. We're on our way."_

She gushed out a thank you but the line was already dead, the dial tone ringing in her ears. "Damn," she murmured, pulling the phone away and pocketing it. Her eyes flew back to the door and she walked back through it, smoothing down her shirt as she wandered down the hallway again.

The house was tense and silent, only the distant rumble of thunder and the clatter of bowls in the kitchen breaking the atmosphere. Attempting a smile, Alice skipped down the stairs. "They're on their way," she promised, moving to her mate's side. "I thought I asked you to help Esme?"

Jasper didn't so much as twitch, both he and his adopted brother Emmett glaring at the stranger in distrust. The woman didn't even seem to be bothered by the pair of vampires, instead she wandered absently around the room, studying the photos in their frames or staring out the window patiently.

"Men," Alice scoffed, turning towards the stranger. "Is there anything I can get you?" she requested, moving to the woman's side fearlessly. "Tea, coffee?"

The woman's eyes moved to her for a second before continuing to watch the rain pour. "No, thank you," she murmured. "I can see the appeal this town has to you," she said instead, tapping the glass with her index finger. "The weather is poorly; it must help with hiding your identities."

Alice chuckled, nodding. "Yeah, it does... But we still get the odd day of sunshine. What a nuisance."

"Yes, what a nuisance," the woman repeated quietly, staring into the woods. "Your mate is anxious; he thinks you're standing too close."

"My mate is always anxious," Alice replied teasingly, turning to wink at the vampire in question. "He's such a worry wart," she muttered, rolling her eyes.

The woman turned to face her, hand still pressed against the glass. "You don't seem worried at all by our close quarters. You seem quite comfortable in fact," she cocked her head. "Why? I could easily lash out like your mate fears."

"But that would be unnecessary," Alice pointed out. "And you don't seem like the kind of person to do something that's pointless."

A rich chuckle escaped painted lips. "True," the female allowed. "You're cooperating with me, which I am thankful for... But, should this meeting not go according to plan, I wish for you to know I will not resort to such carnal methods. I can find other ways to get the answers I seek, I need not draw blood."

Feeling strangely relieved, Alice nodded slowly, the smile turning genuine. "That's comforting," she replied honestly, turning to her brother and lifting a brow. Edward sighed but shook his head, showing that he couldn't read the woman's mind before he frowned, turning to look out the other window.

"Oh," the woman dropped her voice to a stage whisper. "Would you mind telling the other one to stop picking at my brain, it's rather irritating."

Alice snorted, covering the sound with a cough. "Of course..."

Edward glared across the room, hearing the comment clearly. He subtly edged closer to his mate when the stranger eyed him, almost withering under the penetrating gaze.

Who was reading whose mind?

* * *

 **Heh, watch yourself guys, more is happening and more shall come! Sorry for such a late update, it's evening, and I usually do it during the morning, but I guess time got away from me.**

 **Thank you to all those who reviewed and it's nice to hear from you, love you all (non-creepy, and platonic, blah blah) and I'll see you next week! Earlier though, I promise.**

 **Taila xx**


	5. Punny Puppy

"Happy now? Now hurry up and eat because I don't want you guys hanging around any longer than – "

The words dying in his throat as he was interrupted, Sam glared across the table heatedly, hands clenching into fists. His phone vibrated with every obnoxious little jingle it screamed out, moving closer and closer to the edge of the table with each sound.

"Hey, uh Sam?" Paul began, dropping his fork with a noisy clatter. "You do know you're meant to answer that right?" he reminded the older man. "It's called a phone for a reason."

Standing up and storming across the room, Sam snorted quietly. "Yeah, yeah," he grumbled, moving outside despite the rain. "Don't start without me." Making sure to answer the phone far enough away from the house so his pack would have trouble eavesdropping; Sam stared at the number, curious when he didn't recognize it. "Sam Uley."

A relieved gasp echoed down the line. _"Sam, its Alice. Alice Cullen."_

Recognizing the high pitched trill, Sam felt a groan build in his throat. "Please tell me this is a courtesy call and you're just checking up on us," he whined, a hand moving to rub his neck. "We just sat down for lunch."

" _Sorry Sam, this is urgent,"_ the vampire apologized, genuine sorrow in her voice. _"You're all going to have to get over here now. We have a guest and it's pretty bad. We'll feed you here so don't worry about you're stomachs okay?"_

As soon as the situation had been explained, Sam felt his hackles rise. "Alice..." he started slowly. "What's wrong? Who's at the house and why?" he demanded.

A small pause reached his ears, before the same voice echoed once again. _"I don't know Sam..."_ Alice admitted, sounding like it pained her to do so. _"But I think Carlisle does, just get over here. All of you, quickly."_

Frowning at her demand for the entire pack, Sam nodded before remembering she couldn't see the action. "Fine," he allowed. "We're on our way."

With that he hung up quickly, already moving to head back towards the house. The rain had soaked his hair and shirt but he paid it no heed, stripping his top half as soon as he pushed through the back door. "Get up, now," he commanded his idle pack. "We're heading over to the Cullens."

His wolves were on their feet in seconds, already moving to remove their own shirts and spare their destruction. "What's wrong?" Jake asked instantly, mind no doubt going to his imprint."Is everything okay?"

Shrugging, Sam muttered, "Define okay," under his breath.

"I define okay as everyone being in one whole, moving, talking piece," Jake growled, following Sam with his eyes as the alpha kissed his mate goodbye. Ignoring the meaningful look that passed between the pair, Jake trailed behind the male as he wandered outside. "Sam, _what's happening?"_

The wolf stopped, turning to face his pack with a steely expression. "I don't know much, but that was Alice Cullen on the phone. They've run into a... problem and they want us there now," he informed them, gauging this reactions. "A _breathing_ problem."

"It breathes?" Seth echoed, wiggling as he tried to pull his shirt off without success. "So, it's not a leech then?"

"Didn't say that," Sam pointed out, leading his pack towards the tree line with a lifted finger. "Leeches all breathed at one point, didn't they? Just because it's a breathing problem, doesn't mean it can't be a problem that doesn't need to breath _now."_

Seth watched the man move with a skeptical gaze. "Yeah, whatever you say Einstein..." he mumbled before his eyes lit up. "Wait a minute, this breathing problem of theirs wouldn't happen to smell like silk and spice would it?" When all eyes turned to him, Seth shrugged. "What? I told you it mattered and you all ignored me."

"We didn't ignore you Seth," Leah rolled her eyes, the only one refraining from stripping. Pack or not, she still had some semblance of dignity left.

The siblings stared each down, a small voiced comment slicing through the silence. "Wait, do vampires' pores breathe?"

All eyes snapped to Embry.

"What?" he defended, looking away with darkening cheeks. "It's a valid question."

Sighing, the eldest pack member waved off the comments no doubt brewing in the others mind. "Tease him later," he instructed. "For now, we have a problem on our hands."

As they wandered into the trees, disappearing from sight, another comment wafted through the breeze. "Don't you mean our paws?"

"Embry, I will _slap_ you."

* * *

Unable to help herself, Alice studied their guest as they waited in silence for the wolves, her eyes roaming over the sculpted figure and flawless features. It was as though she was designed to be perfect, every curve and sharp line carefully imagined before being put into reality.

Yet... The perfection was imperfect.

If people thought her own families' beauty was alien, then they would faint at the sight of the woman before her. Or, more likely, bow down in worship.

Alice sighed and dropped her train of thought, instead turning to watch her mate intimidate a statue. "Jasper," she murmured, moving closer and smiling reassuringly. "Are you okay?"

Out of respect, the room ignored their conversation as though they couldn't hear it. Jasper looked down to the smaller woman, attempting a smile – only to fail miserably. "I'm fine, Alice," he soothed, already dropping her gaze and looking across the room again at their guest.

The woman was still staring out the window at the rain, watching it flow down the glass in rivulets with absent minded appreciation. No one questioned her silence, instead remaining immobile as the absent sounds of cluttering came from the kitchen and the curious sound of a heartbeat came from her chest.

Alice unabashedly cocked her head at the erratic sound, noting that it wasn't at all like the heartbeats that pounded within the chests of humans. She wandered back towards the female, truly feeling confusion as she struggled to place it.

"It's slower than usual, correct?" The woman spoke up, smiling weakly when she startled the vampire. "Almost strange compared to the rapid one of an animal and the paced one of a human, I take it."

Realising she'd been blatantly staring at the female's chest in thought, Alice cleared her throat awkwardly. "Yeah, it's slower," she admitted, looking behind her to her adopted family. The question was clear on their features, and so with a sigh, she voiced it. "Why? If you don't mind me asking."

The woman rolled her shoulders, stripping herself of the black blazer she wore and dumping it over the back of a couch. Reaching out she grabbed the vampire's hand, ignoring the woman's mate as he started forward. "I'm cooler as well," she explained, allowing the pixie like female to study the digits wrapped around her own. "I suppose you could blame my metabolism? I run at a slower pace than humans, but faster than you vampires."

The question most wanted answered hung in the air, but Alice stared down at their joined hands in confusion. The connection was sending what felt like electricity through her stone limbs, almost like she was touching a live wire, but at the same time it was as though she was cupping a cool glass of water.

"What are you?" she muttered, looking up into almond shaped eyes.

The woman lowered her head to stare down at their connecting hands herself, smiling shortly. "Something different," she mumbled through perfectly bowed lips.

* * *

Slowing to a complete halt, the wolves shook themselves, fur moving and bristling as an unknown scent flooded their nostrils.

" _Silk and spice,"_ Seth noted smugly, ruining the prideful facade with a canine sneeze. _"Would you look at that?"_

As one, the pack rolled their eyes but didn't bother to argue; knowing that they would only fed the younger member's growing ego. The wolves ignored the pride thrumming from the sandy animal and instead turned to their alpha, waiting impatiently for instructions.

" _We need to go into this prepared,"_ Sam admitted, shifting on his feet as he stared down the house. _"You are all going to be docile and polite unless this guest reveals less than honourable intentions, understood? We don't wanna give anyone an excuse to wipe us off the map."_

The pack murmured their agreements and moved to phase back, barely noticing their only female member sneaking away into the bushes for privacy. Unabashedly, they tugged their pants up to their hips, settling the material until they were comfortable.

Paul was the first to voice his thoughts. "So, we're going in with our tails between our legs then," he grumbled, crossing his arms stubbornly. "I don't see why we don't just remain as wolves, one of the leeches is a mind reader remember?"

Sam shot the male a look of muted warning. "Don't start Paul," he growled, moving towards the house almost hesitantly. "Too show such blatant distrust could..." he sighed, running a hand through his dark hair. "Listen, we don't want to start something we can't finish okay? If the Cullens are worried, we should be as well. You _will_ show this person the same respect you show me."

Seth smiled slightly. "We don't show you any respect," he teased, waiting patiently as his sister jogged to his side, donned in both shorts and a shirt. "We just shut up when you growl and panic when you give us the stink eye."

Shaking his head, Sam sighed. "Pretend this person is your mother and she found your porn collection then," he offered instead.

Paul took a step back. "If that's the scenario, I'm not going _near_ that house. My taste would have her calling some men in a white truck to take me away," he argued, eyeing the glass structure with distrust. "I'd rather not be locked in a padded room, thank you."

Seth frowned and edged away from the wolf. "What the hell are your tastes?"

"Enough," Sam commanded, amazed at how easily his pack changed direction. "Yes, we're going in with our tails between our legs, and yes you will show more respect to this person than you do to your mother. I will not risk another fight," he snapped without malice. "I will not lose any of you."

Holding a hand against his heart, Seth trailed after the older male. "Naw, Sammy, I'm touched..."

Sam glared over his shoulder at the younger wolf, his lip twitching in annoyance before he stormed up to the front door. The carved wood swung open under his hand, and the man pushed himself through the door, looking around cautiously.

"Was that the stink eye you were talking about?" Leah whispered into her brother's ear. "I suddenly understand your panic..."

Embry stuffed his hands in pockets and followed the man into the house, muttering; "Be careful or he'll slap you," to the siblings as he walked past. "I know this from personal experience."

Leah snorted. "Sorry, but you totally deserved it," she informed the boy, shaking her head in mock disappointment. "I'm ashamed to be your pack mate after that one liner."

"Yeah," Seth agreed. "It was quite the _a-paw-ling_ joke wouldn't you say?"

Leah froze in her steps. "I hope you get hit by a car," she announced before striding through the open doorway. Sam stood with his arms crossed and one foot tapping against the ground when he noticed his pack wasn't following him, his glare showing them exactly what he thought about their topic choice.

The others started to squeeze through the front door quickly. "That was a _paw-ful_ thing to say," Seth pouted, throwing in a lower lip quiver for effect.

"Would you shut up?"

"Man, what a _ruff_ crowd," Seth mumbled.

"Seth, I mean it."

"Are my jokes driving you _barking mad_?"

"Can I kill him?" Leah begged. "Please? I won't make a mess, promise," she clasped her hands under her chin, offering up a truly pleading look.

Seth held up his hands at the threat, backing away from his homicidal sibling. "Fine, I'll stop _hounding_ you with these puns," he grumbled, shaking his head. "All you had to do was ask you know?"

"Stop with the doggone puns!" Sam snapped, looking behind him at the squabbling pair. "We are about too..." he paused, eyes closing as he realised what he'd said. "Goddamit Seth," he whispered after a few seconds, forcing his eyes back open. "Do you really want to come across as a pack of pups to this threat?"

Rolling his eyes, Seth nodded shortly. "All right, I'll shut up already... I wouldn't want to get _bitch_ slapped."

The joke only earned a few minutes of silence, as though the pack was mourning the loss of their dignity. But when Sam turned around, his face void of humour and emotion, they began to mourn the loss of the pack clown instead.

"Leah, hold him down."

* * *

Cocking out a hip, the woman leaned against the window. "Well," she hummed, folding her arms against her chest. "They're quite the dangerous lot, aren't they?"

Alice couldn't help but nod, a wince crossing her features at the sound of a stifled yelp. "Quite," she allowed, swallowing thickly. "When they've phased they're the size of horses," she informed the woman, hoping to add an air of danger to their arrival – seeing as they were taking it away unknowingly with whatever they were doing on the other side of the door.

"Ah," the woman chuckled slightly in sympathy. "Lots of teeth as well, I presume?"

The vampire tuttered slightly, hearing a muted thud come through the door. "That better not have broken anything," she muttered in warning before smiling over at the stranger. "Lots," she promised. "Each as big as my finger, I'd say."

"I've heard they're fast as well?"

 _Crash!_

The woman looked to the door. "And resilient?"

Alice went to answer, her features twisted in a grimace when the coven leader spoke up; voice carrying over the silence. "We can only hope concerning that last one," Carlisle murmured. "I've never been one to enjoy healing those I knew – I've already have to once with this pack, and that experience was trying enough."

He smiled at the woman, and her features fell into confusion; shocked at the subject change. It only took her a few beats before her own lips had tugged up into a gentle smirk, head dipping. "That selflessness is what separated you from _them_ the last time we met," she allowed, sighing as another sound echoed from outside the room. "If I had gone through with my threats that day – you should take pride in knowing you would have survived."

Carlisle opened his mouth to reply, eyes gleaming in question when the door opened; allowing the wolves to come piling through at long last. None seemed injured, but their eyes were flickering about the room almost nervously; each searching for the reason they were called out.

"Alice?" Sam nodded, breaking the silence their arrival had caused. "You called for us?"

The vampire in question flitted closer. "Yes, I did," she remembered, lips moving into a frown. "Actually – _she_ did," she admitted, her hands gracefully folding together as she turned to look across the room.

All eyes snapped across the room, landing on the one person none recognized before narrowing in suspicion. Feminine features brightened in a smile, a single hand lifting to greet them. "Good afternoon," she greeted, lowering her hand and pushing herself from the window.

Silence fell.

"Do you have a name?" Sam suddenly demanded, shifting on his feet and studying the woman closer. "Or am I meant to spend the next few hours calling you _she_ and _her?"_

Behind him, a small snort echoed. "I thought you said _manners?"_

The woman chuckled lightly at the comment, wrinkling her straight nose. "I have a name, of course," she promised, peering at the pack with interest. "Whether you're worthy of pronouncing it is yet to be determined," she added with a smile, her head cocked condescendingly.

Sam growled lowly and went to respond, but movement from the corner of his eye stopped him short. The head of the vampiric clan had lifted a hand in warning, his blonde head slowly shaking to push him away from the path he was beginning to walk.

The alpha began to grind his teeth together. "I'm Sam," he finally allowed. "I'm the leader of this pack. The Alpha."

The woman cocked a brow. "It's a pleasure," she breathed.

Seemingly unable to help himself, a light voice spoke up again. "This is the part when you tell us your name," Seth informed her, watching his alpha from the corner of his eye. The man glared but didn't reprimand him as, from across the room, the hybrid spoke next.

"It's only polite, after all," Renesmee murmured. The words seem to amuse the stranger, and with a crooked smile she hummed low in her throat, watching as the child shifted under the gaze.

"I am Vera."

* * *

 **Well, we have a dramatically announced name now guys. No breed or race, but you'll get that soon enough I can ensure you of that. I have a few chapters for this written, but I'm starting to question a few of them...**

 **Oh well, I'll deal with that later. I really hope you like this...**

 **Taila xx**


	6. Questioning Death

The room was silent, each person processing the announcement in their own way and passing it through the filters in their own mind. Most eyes remained dull and confused, not recognizing the name and the implications behind it while a twin pair of golden irises widened, their owners barely resisting the urge to stumble away. _So my assumption was correct._

"Are we meant to know who you are?" Seth questioned, somehow managing to address the woman without looking in her direction. He'd managed to catch a glimpse of her eyes before, and the every changing colour had thrown him – it was easier to look away. "Because we don't, no offence."

Vera looked towards him, head cocking in curiosity. "Most humans – or supernaturals – don't recognize the name, no," she allowed, one shoulder lifting in a graceful shrug. "But you did ask, did you not?"

Seth shifted on his feet, feeling his alpha's glare burning a hole in his head. "Uh, yeah we did, I guess," he murmured. "All's fair then."

"All's fair," she echoed, a smooth chuckle interrupting her words. Once her lips had sobered, she turned to cock a brow at the child still standing beside her. "Which one is this Jake of yours?" she questioned, using one hand to gesture vaguely to the pack of wolves.

Renesmee perked up, moving across the room to grab at a tanned hand. "This is Jacob," she announced, smiling up at the wolf in particular and seemingly forgetting the other force in the room.

Vera took in the smile with narrowed eyes, her head continuing to tilt this way and that. Her throat moved in a swallow before she moved to lean against the cream coloured couch behind her. "How old are you child?"

Renesmee looked back to the creature. "What does it matter?"

"It matters – you said you would answer my questions, now hurry along and do so."

"I'm over three months old," she answered quickly, understanding the undertone of warning in the woman's voice. "I was born on September eleventh," she continued, squeezing the hand in her own nervously.

Vera hummed, pushing away from the couch and beginning to walk from one end of the room to the other. "Three months..." she mused quietly. "You've certainly grown more than a human would..."

"It will take me seven years to fully mature, and then I won't age anymore," Renesmee explained, nodding once as the woman continued her slow paced movements. "There's another boy like me. Nahuel."

Vera looked up in interest. "Another like you?" she parroted, her silver eyes narrowing before widening as they took on a golden hue. "I have heard no such thing."

"No one had," Alice spoke next, catching the woman's attention. "It took me weeks to find him and his guardian."

A laugh echoed, black hair being moved impatiently from pale features. "Another lupine guardian, do you mean? Or one of human blood?" she demanded, gesturing once again to the tanned man carefully positioned before his imprint. "Or perhaps of vampiric descent?"

"Not a shifter like Jacob," Alice promised, swallowing despite the missing need to do so. "It was his biological aunt; once he was mature enough to do so, he bit her and transformed her into a vampire."

Vera looked down, the wheels in her head turning in thought. She was quiet for a few more seconds, fingers absently playing with the loose buttons on her sleeves in a very human like manner. Allowed a few extra seconds to examine her – the pack did just so, frowning and studying the way she moved and mumbled under her breath, trying to decipher what exactly she was.

Seth cocked his head as he heard something; a heartbeat.

 _Weird._

"Jacob," Vera murmured suddenly, looking back towards the group of wolves. "You're attached to this child, are you not? How and why?"

The shifter narrowed his eyes, clearly about to say something other than the answer the woman wanted. Just as his lips went to form a rude response, his hand was squeezed to what should have been the point of pain and he stopped, words dying in his throat.

"I am, yeah," Jake muttered back. "It's a shifter thing, I guess..."

Vera sighed, seemingly irritated by the lacklustre response. "Jacob..." she warned.

The wolves let out a low growl, only earning an amused smile in response to the idle threat. Once again catching the _back out now_ signal from the blonde vampire, Sam stepped forward. "It's called Imprinting," he began. "It's when a shifter – "

"I asked Jacob," Vera cut in easily, turning to bestow a smile upon the alpha. "And the boy _will_ answer," she finished carefully, eyes flickering back to the pair. "Won't you?"

Jacob bit his lower lip, looking down on his imprint somewhat nervously; only to sigh when the child smiled and nodded. "Imprinting is kinda hard to explain," he mumbled, a hand lifting to brush through his hair. "When we imprint on someone, we become unconditionally bound to that person for the rest of their lives... That person is our soul mate, the one perfect partner."

Vera adopted a somewhat disgusted expression. "She is a child," she pointed out, lips curling.

"I don't think of her like that!" Jacob defended instantly. "She's like my little sister, I adore her, but not in the way you're thinking," he growled. "She's young, so both our feelings are platonic..."

Vera next looked sly. "Ahh, so as she grows... Your feelings will... grow as well?" she questioned, brows lifting high.

"That's what they say," Jacob allowed loudly, glaring at the woman as she resisted the urge to giggle. "When you imprint... it's not gravity holding you to the earth anymore, it's her... You become whatever she needs you to be, whether it's a brother, a lover or a best friend."

Vera relaxed again, eyes blinking lazily. "How adorable," she cooed lightly, wrinkling her nose. "And interesting – what's the reasoning behind this? If it was to find you a partner you're most likely to reproduce with, this union of yours wouldn't have occurred."

Jacob shrugged. "No one knows why it happens, it just happens okay? We done playing twenty questions yet?"

Vera hummed again, finally stilling her constant pacing and dropping down in the loveseat. Her legs folded together, leaning to one side as she frowned in thought, one hand waving absently in the others direction. "I suppose – you promised the wolves a meal, did you not?" she reminded the room. "Perhaps you ought to feed them before they start chewing on the furniture."

" _Hey!"_

Alice swallowed and began to bustle the occupants out of the room, her hands pursed in a shooing movement. Over her shoulder, she studied the remaining figure but decided to leave the woman to her own devices, instead following the pack and her coven out of the room.

* * *

The door slid shut, catching her attention for a tenth of a second. Her eyes snapped up, landing on the oaken creation before she sighed, going back to her lap with thoughtful silver irises.

The pack certainly was something to behold – each member dangerous in their own right but seemingly innocent. While most of them were children, they knew what had to be done, instincts instructing their thoughts without their own minds even noticing.

"Curiouser and curiouser," she murmured, standing and moving back towards the window. Her thoughts were as quick as the raindrops splattering against the glass, and she fought to control them and force them into the order she preferred.

Admittedly, she had already dismissed them as a threat to her person because if it came to a fight she didn't doubt it would be easy to take them out. Then again, such an ease in battle would only be an advantage she held – for others, they would be more than threatening. With that thought, she felt the hair on the back of her neck stand on end; her thoughts going to the food chain and their place on it.

They would be high on such a chain, no doubt near to her own name...

Peering over her shoulder, her eyes moved to the door separating her from the conversations and meal happening on the other side. It was clear that the vampires and wolves were worried, after all she had asked her questions, and now they were expecting her to leave as she promised – it showed in the tightening of their features and tensing of their shoulders.

Vera was, admittedly, a creature of honour despite what most would think of her kind and she would leave as she promised. But her mind was beginning to bubble with more questions...

"Miss Vera..."

Silvery eyes snapped across the room, landing on a small form. "Child?" she noted in slight shock, still refusing to use the girl's name. "Why are you here? Is something the matter?"

Renesmee shifted on her feet, looking over her shoulder as though making sure she was alone. "You said you were going to leave once you'd asked your questions," she reminded her slowly, echoing the woman's thoughts. "But you're still here..."

"Would you look at that," Vera commented dryly. "I am."

The child made a small noise of discomfort. "You're not going to go back on your..." she swallowed back a small frightened noise at the sharp look she received.

"Child, I strongly suggest you do not finish that sentence," Vera warned coldly.

Renesmee once again checked over her shoulder, pushing further into the room and shutting the door behind her. "I'm sorry," she apologized meekly, clearing her throat before taking a few steps closer. "Grandpa knows you, and you said that you'd met before," she decided to mention instead. "Could you tell me about the first meeting?"

Vera blinked, accepting the subject change as she gestured to the couch behind her. "It was a long time ago," she started hesitantly, watching as the child hopped up onto the leather. "Back when your grandfather was still a member of the Volturi."

"So, you _have_ met the Volturi before?" Renesmee deduced.

"On two occasions," Vera waved away, moving to sit next to the child. "Our first meeting was less than civil; they'd wanted to climb higher in the evolutionary ladder and sought out demons in hopes of gaining allies," she smiled shortly, face contorting in a grimace. "They used the old ways of summoning, and displayed their power in such carnal and primitive ways. I do believe they were surprised to realise I'd stumbled upon them."

Renesmee made a small noncommittal noise, showing she was indeed listening before she voiced her first question. "You can be summoned then?" she asked.

Vera nodded, humming. "That I can be; it's harder nowadays though – you need to find the appropriate scripts and spells to do so. Those texts are hard to find, I do not know if such tomes even exist anymore."

"I bet I could find one," Renesmee challenged with a smile, hoping to elicit one in response.

Looking down, golden eyes took on a shade of silver and mirth. "Hmm, I wonder if you could," Vera murmured back. "Very well child, find one; I shall accept your bet."

Renesmee smiled brighter. "A bet needs something to gain or lose, remember," she pointed out. "If I manage to find one – what do I win?" she asked, finally acting like a child her age.

 _Physical_ age that is.

"You want to win something now?" Vera teased, smiling herself almost without notice. "Very well... What do you want? I am capable of giving you whatever you wish," she informed the younger female. "Within a reasonable frame of course..."

Renesmee looked down to her feet, child like in the face of a prize. "A promise," she announced slowly and quietly, all previous courage dissipating.

Vera felt her eyes roll skywards. "Well, I must admit that was not what I thought you were going to request," she muttered absently, sighing. "But at the same time – it was all I thought you would want."

"You won't hurt them, will you?"

The woman stood, running a hand through her immaculate hair and ruffling it in the process. The dead straight strands seemed to be wild now, adopting a curl with the simple action. "I don't believe I've ever hinted that I would," she forced out, closing her eyes. "You need to have more faith, child."

"I'm sorry, but I don't really have a lot of experiences to base your visit on," Renesmee pointed out, brow furrowing. "You're a lot like Aro and his brothers in the way you turn up like the bogey man out of all those stories..."

Vera forced down the sound of anger she wished to make, swallowing back her fury with one smooth movement. Keeping her eyes firmly shut – hiding the one show of anger she couldn't control – she breathed through her nose gently. Behind her, the child allowed her to remain silent for a few seconds more, her own lips sealed shut as her legs innocently swung back and forth.

"I am not like him," Vera finally allowed. "Not many are," she continued quietly.

Continuing to calm herself with absent breathing, her eyes flitted between the falling drops of water. The rain was beginning to come down harder, hitting the glass pane between them with more force and her eyes watched it all, flickering up to take in the blackened clouds hanging above them.

Vera turned to smile down at the child, finally trusting herself enough. "What is this promise you wish me to swear by?" she asked gently, debating whether to return to her seat or not. "You do not wish for me to hurt your friends and family?"

Renesmee nodded mutely.

"I will not," Vera narrowed her eyes but sighed when the child didn't move. "I swear I will not hurt them Renesmee, you have my word on the matter."

Renesmee looked up when her name was mentioned, lips tugging into a bright smile. "Thank you," she breathed, pushing to her feet. "I don't know if the others will trust you, but I do," she promised, wandering closer and looking out the window with her own eyes.

"I cannot blame them," Vera smiled somewhat bitterly. "Not many people can trust my kind without years of building such a bond – and even then, most would never turn their backs for too long."

The child at her side winced in sympathy. "If you do not mind me asking..." she began nervously, suddenly more terrified then when she faced down the vampiric leader only days before. "What exactly are you? I mean, what's your kind?"

Vera fell silent, her tongue darting out to wet her lips. Her hands gripped the sleeves of her blouse again, tight enough to leave red indents from the buttons lining the cuffs before she relaxed. "If you must know," she sighed. "I am – "

"Nessie?"

Painted lips shut rapidly, silver eyes peeking over a slim shoulder as the voice echoed through the room. A few seconds after the call sounded, the door opened and a tanned face popped into the room, eyes frantically searching.

When the wolf's eyes landed on the child, he sighed in relief. "Nessie," Seth whined. "Come on, don't run off like that; you almost gave Jake a heart attack, I swear."

Renesmee giggled, smiling brightly at the boy as he lumbered into the room, hesitantly avoiding the woman at her side. "Sorry Seth," she apologized lightly. "I just wanted to talk with Vera."

The childish innocence did the trick, and the gangly teen slumped, eyes rolling. "Yeah, yeah," he muttered, waving her closer. "Lunch is served if you're hungry, missy, come on," he coaxed, pushing the small of her back and motioning for her to leave the room. He began to follow after the child before he faltered, a hand coming up to nervously tug at his hair. "Hey uh, I don't know if you eat or anything, but uh, lunch is on the table and..."

Finally turning completely and meeting the woman's eye for the first time, Seth felt the words die in his throat. As he stared, entranced, the golden eyes swirled to silver and he felt his throat move in a tight swallow at the dance of colour. Her heartbeat seemed too loud suddenly, echoing in his ears and pounding in time with her own despite its slowed beat.

She was perfect.

She was gorgeous.

She was _his._

"Oh shit..."

* * *

 **I'm sorry! Almost thought I wasn't going to be able to update today, but I managed better than I thought. Somehow got my hands on my laptop in the sneaky few minutes before work and now I'm rushing to update – so any mistakes, I apologize! I'll read over the chapter soon, and fix any mistakes!**

 **Thanks you to all my followers and extra thanks to all reviewers!**

 **Taila xx**


	7. Revealed Death

Vera shifted somewhat awkwardly on her feet, unable to break the eye contact she held with the teenager currently cursing up a storm across from her.

Clearing her throat, she tried to remember the name the child had used only minutes ago. "Seth?" she voiced softly, taking a hesitant step forward. One hand lifted, waving in front of his eyes and breaking their contact for a split second every time. "Are you alright, shifter?"

Seth suddenly stumbled back, eyes growing to the size of golf balls. "Oh no, oh no... No, no, no," he chanted, shaking his head wildly. "This is bad."

Looking over her shoulder – maybe he could see something through the trees? – Vera frowned at him. "I don't understand," she admitted quietly. "What is bad? Has something happened?"

Seth opened his mouth, ready to say _what_ he wasn't sure but soon they slipped shut again. "It's involuntary, we don't have any control over it," he explained weakly, wondering if the being before him was going to grow angered at the latest happenings. "You know that right?"

"Seth, child, I do not know what you're talking about," Vera pointed out to the boy.

The shifter shook his head again, checking over his shoulder before quickly looking back to the woman before him. She was confused, staring at him with those ever changing eyes as she moved on her feet; swaying gently from side to side. He felt discomfort curl in his stomach, his mind realising his mate was disheartened.

"I need to talk to Sam," he muttered, turning on his heel. "Don't, uh, don't move..." he instructed, using one hand to gesture remaining still.

Vera cocked a dark brow, amused by the command. "And why should – " The boy shot her a pleading look and she sighed, brushing a lock of hair from her eyes. "I'll be here," she promised, nodding once before going to sit down again. "Take your time."

Seth hesitated, his hand still held out and reaching in her direction. "Stay there," he murmured again, going to leave the room with quick steps.

Behind him the woman waved a hand dismissively, sinking back into the plush couch she rested against. He heard her movement, the same comforting slow heartbeat following him as he raced from the room and into the next, panting even from the short run.

The pack was curled around the table, happily eating as he burst into the room, their senses currently distracted. Paul was the first to look up, face bursting with whatever concoction he'd shoved in carelessly. "Seth, man," he gurgled. "Wonder where you'd disappeared too... Dude, what's wrong?" he demanded, catching the look of confusion and unease painting the younger members features.

Sam shot to his feet. "Did that woman do something?" he barked, moving around the table. "Seth, what did she do?"

Edward was the first to realise, admittedly only after he dug through the teens thoughts first. "Well, that's not good," he voiced almost casually, hiding his own concern under the bored tone.

Sam looked over his shoulder at the vampire, narrowing dark eyes. "What's not good?"

Sharing a look with his mate and coven, Edward swallowed. "He imprinted," he announced dryly, looking towards the boy in question and smiling despite his frantic head shaking.

"Edward, man don't – "

"On Vera," Edward finished lowly.

" _What?"_

Seth continued to nervously pant, tongue working to lick his lips. "I didn't..." he swallowed and tried again. "I didn't mean too," he whined, grabbing his head in his hands. "God, what am I going to do?"

Sam fell silent, lips slipping open in sheer shock as he stared at the young pack member; watching tanned fingers tear at dark hair. The boy was clearly unsure about what his head and heart were telling him, and it showed on his face. His eyes were wide and holding so much hope while managing to hold none at all, and his posture was small and defeated, body hunching in on itself.

"Seth," he murmured in sympathy, wincing as they boy looked to him with frightened eyes.

He shook his head. "Sam, I'm sorry," he whimpered, one hand dropping to his side while the other remained in his hair.

Sam smiled weakly. "Why are you sorry?"

The dark haired male frowned, all movement faltering in shock and confusion. "Because – you – I did..." Seth stammered, eyes widening. "Because it's her?" he decided childishly, both hands moving from his hair to point towards the door he'd entered through.

"What's wrong with her?"

Seth spluttered, face falling slack. "What isn't?" he demanded shrilly. "She's not human!"

Renesmee chose then to speak up, her quiet voice cutting through the silence like knives. "Neither am I," she pointed out, looking between the frightened shifter and her own imprint.

"The elders won't approve!" Seth argued next.

Sam chuckled – he couldn't help himself. "Remember all the trouble we had when Jake first imprinted on Nessie?" he reminded the teenager. "They've admitted to being in the wrong revolving that issue, I don't think they want to cause another incident like before."

Seth swallowed, looking between the already calm members of his pack – they were taking it better than he thought, even better than he was admittedly. Breathing calmly, he licked his lips. "So, it's okay then? I'm panicking over nothing?"

"Apparently so, little bro," Leah announced, going back to her food with renewed vigour. "But just so you know; no one here is telling your new girlfriend that you just imprinted on her," she continued, pointing her fork in his direction. "That's your job."

Seth's features lost what little hope the few previous seconds had granted them. "Oh shit," he breathed, looking back to his alpha with terrified eyes. "She's going to kill me."

Sam nodded in understanding, clapping the boys back. "You will be missed."

Renesmee studied the small argument before frowning. "I can tell her," she offered quietly. Once again her voice cut through any others, catching the attention of the room and the eyes of its occupants. "I can tell her," she repeated when all eyes landed on her. "I don't mind her too much. She's nice."

Seth shot to the child's side, crouching so he was closer to her level. "You'd tell her?" he asked hopefully, throat moving in a swallow. "And warn me if she goes homicidal right?"

Renesmee cracked a smile at the last comment. "I'll warn you," she promised, looking to her parents. "Can I go tell her now?" she requested lightly, blinking innocently as she waited for her answer.

Bella wasn't keen on the idea, her vampiric body shifting back and forth, while the other vampire only nodded easily, waving at his daughter to leave the room. "Edward," Bella hissed in disapproval, turning to face her mate while her daughter scurried from the room. "Are you sure we can leave her alone with – "

"She's already gone."

* * *

Studying the door, she shifted lightly in her seat, keeping her strangely worded promise to stay where she was. The young shifter had been upset by something – something apparently out of his control, if his claims were relevant – and while she didn't know the boy personally, she had no reason to avoid humouring him.

Vera sighed, one hand tugging at the collar of her blouse and pulling up a silver chain. On the end was a simple watch, and she pursed her lips, reading the time with an air of impatience.

She hoped the boy hurried with whatever was on his mind, she had places to be.

"Miss Vera?"

Tearing her eyes away from the clock face and tucking the watch back into her blouse, she looked up, lifting a single brow. "Child, why am I not surprised?" she murmured, shaking her head. "Is there something _else_ I can help you with?"

Renesmee looked over her shoulder but nodded, further entering the room with what looked like a calming breath. "Yes, there is actually," she informed the female, cautiously perching herself on the edge of the matching love seat. There was a glass table separating her from the stranger, and she allowed the small comfort to ease her racing heart, settling her hands in her lap.

"Please do hurry," Vera droned, resisting the urge to check the watch again. "Time is running short and I have the answers I seek – I do not plan on staying here longer than nessercary."

"Uh," Renesmee shifted awkwardly. "On the topic of answers, do you remember what we said about imprinting?"

Vera waved a hand, pushing to her feet. "Yes, I do," she allowed, moving to grab the black blazer she'd draped over the couch. "What does this have to do with the favour you desire? I may be able to do many things, child, but I cannot force true love, or the finding of one's soul mate. Such things cannot be controlled by any entity no matter how powerful," she warned, her brow slowly digging downward.

Renesmee straightened slightly. "No, no, no I don't want you to interfere with Jake or with anyone else," she soothed, licking her lips nervously. "But, you admit that no one can control true love?"

"I admit," Vera nodded, pushing her arms back into the blazer. "Soul mates are something of great power, and I must admit that is why I find you and your shifter so interesting. Such a bond is something no one knows much about, so you may see more of me in the future. I may need more information for study," she finished in a murmur, turning to watch more rain patter against the window. "Every meeting shall be as cordial as this one, not to fret."

"I'm not fretting," Renesmee smiled, her eyes glazing over for a few seconds. "But I have something I want to show you – my gift actually."

Vera stilled, curiously arching a brow. "You have a gift? Like the mind-reader?"

"I'll show you _everything,"_ Renesmee promised, holding up a hand. "I'll explain what's bothering me, and show you everything I know about the shifters, but... but I need you to keep an open mind. The information is something that really matters, do you understand?"

Vera hummed and moved towards the child, gracefully folding her body until she rested on her knees. "You speak far ahead of your time," she whispered, studying the hovering hand. "Very well – I shall keep an open mind and try to understand the importance of this matter you wish to share, but I will expect this information on the shifters in return."

Renesmee nodded and took another calming breath, reaching out to rest her hand against a cool, but warm, cheek.

* * *

 _The erupt laugh echoed through the snowy clearing. "Hah! I can hear her strange heartbeat," Aro whispered, staring in awe into my wide eyes._

" _You look troubled child."_

 _Jake laughed brightly, twin warm hands bunched under my arms as he threw me up again. "Are you sure?" he questioned, smiling wide at the look of sheer happiness on my features. "Higher still?"_

" _You nicknamed my child after the Loch Ness Monster!"_

 _Seth looked panicked, his form hunched as he shook his head wildly, signalling for my father to stay quiet. "He imprinted," dad murmured, golden eyes the only show that he was shocked. And maybe frightened. "On Vera."_

" _Nahuel is like you, Nessie," Alice whispered, hands on my shoulders as I stared up at the young male._

 _The clearing was white, too white, as we waited with halted breath. The wolves hadn't shown themselves yet, but neither had the Volturi, their black cloaks peeking through the snow covered trees. It was haunting to watch the sea of black wander closer and I huddled nearer to my mother, feeling my heart beat pick up. I didn't want to die._

 _She was startling beautiful, golden yet silver eyes seeming to scream superiority. "They're quite the dangerous lot, aren't they?" she murmured, amused by the yelping and muted thuds echoing through the door._

" _This is the part where you tell us your name," Seth murmured quietly._

 _The hands were gentle as they threaded through my hair and I sighed, leaning back into the gentle touch. It was only mother and I, the others out hunting to give us some time alone. I enjoyed spending time with her._

 _I was nervous, and her eyes were piercing but I had to do it. I'd promised Seth I would. "I need you to keep an open mind."_

* * *

Vera pulled back, eyes shooting open even as colour continued to dance across her irises. Before her, the child looked nervous but she took her hand back, resting it gently against her lap as she waited for the verdict and watched the woman blink through the memories.

Some still flashed behind her eyes, gleaming happy or fearful depending on the time of the images. The young shifter was in plenty, either with a bashful gaze or a frightened one and the sight tugged at her heart somewhat. She didn't know him no, but according to their rules; he wouldn't have imprinted on her if she wasn't... meant to be with him.

Vera closed her eyes, cursing every lucky star she'd ever encountered.

She _hated_ soul mates.

Vera had no personal experience with any, clearly, otherwise the child wouldn't have imprinted upon her, but one of her siblings had. It had been nice to see her sister so close to someone – but the sharp edge of the knowledge was that this someone was purely, and unchangeably human. Vera wasn't going to pass away in eighty odd years, unlike most she had no expiry date and no one to challenge her, and the same went for her siblings.

Her sister had changed once the human had passed.

It almost made her wonder if her sister should have taken the offer their _father_ had proposed, but while she had loved him undeniably she hadn't been able to accept it. Her sister had blanched at giving up her immortality to become human – even if it meant watching him waste away.

"Miss Vera?" the child whispered above her, and she realised she hadn't moved, staring unflinchingly into brown eyes. "What are you thinking?"

"Many things," she whispered back, equally quiet.

To a human this news would be interesting – to a female, no doubt something from their erotic fictions – but to her it went deeper. She had seen the highs and lows that such a union offered, and like a slap to her face, a question burned through her mind. Absently she sifted through the memories floundering through her mind, but she lifted her features in the present, lips forming the required words.

"Seth," she muttered, finally using the shifters name. "In your memories you had no fear that your imprint would die on you in eighty years – are their kind immortal?" she questioned, frowning as she meet brown eyes.

Renesmee didn't seem to expect the question but she nodded shortly. "If they continue to shift then yes, but if they imprint on a human they can stop shifting and eventually they'll start to age again," she voiced quietly, the smooth tones barely audible to someone standing in the room.

Luckily, Vera was still crouched before her, hands resting on her folded knees. "I need to go," she murmured suddenly, pushing to her feet.

Panicked eyes followed her and a warm hand clamped around her wrist. "No! You can't," Renesmee insisted. "It will cause him deep emotional pain – he _needs_ you!"

Vera twisted her hands out of the tight grip. "Yes, well, I don't need _him._ "

* * *

 **Whelp, that's another chapter done and dusted! Wasn't sure if I was going to post today – It's my birthday! The big ol' seventeen! – but I thought that it wasn't fair to ignore you guys just because of that!**

 **So here we are, thank you as always to my followers and a bigger thanks to all those who reviewed. Those words are a dream, and mean the world to me, I can't explain!**

 **Taila xx**


	8. Four Deaths?

_She's going to kill me! She's going to kill me until I'm dead. God, that's worse. That's so much worse._

Seth grabbed a fistful of his hair and tugged, the dull pain bringing him back to earth and saving him from his traitous mind. The train of thought was going somewhere he didn't want to follow so instead he looked up, frowning when the doorway to the dining room remained empty.

He wanted to go through and be there – to take some courage from _somewhere_ and force himself to face the problem head on instead of hiding behind a young child.

He just didn't move for some reason.

"Can anyone hear what's happening?" he asked quietly, swallowing back the lump in his throat. He looked around the table and waited for the others to comprehend the question.

The pack stopped shoving food into the mouths long enough to stop and listen not only to the question, but also to the area around them. Their ears were perked, eyes thoughtful and patient but no sounds were filtering through walls, and absently Seth cursed the high end soundproofing that was separating them.

"Nope," Leah declared, smacking her lips as she licked her fingers clean. "Maybe brother dearest, you should just suck it up and put on your big boy pants. She should really be hearing it from you, you know?"

Seth grunted in response, sucking his lower lip into his mouth so he could chew on the soft flesh. He agreed with his sister, but his legs weren't moving strangely enough, and he remained where he was, not even _looking_ at the food piled on the table before him. Beside him, he could hear the slightly faster heartbeat of his friend; Jake fretting over his imprint as she faced the fire on her own.

He grimaced at that. He didn't want to send her in to face the wrath alone, but the kid had offered. And he'd been too scared to refuse.

"Seth," the quiet voice cut through the sounds of the pack eating, and everyone looked to the door. Renesmee was peeking through the barely opened door, one hand gesturing for him to come to her. "I need to talk with you..."

Pushing to his feet, he chewed harder on his lip, flinching when the taste of copper assaulted his tongue. He inched towards her, and opened the door wide enough for his broadening frame, making sure to shut it behind him and move a little away. "Nessie?" he whispered, crouching slightly so they were the same height. "You don't have good news for me, do you?"

When she winced in sympathy, he felt his shoulders sag in loss. "She's gone."

"Gone?" he parroted, looking up with big brown eyes. "Where did she go? Is she coming back?" he fired off the questions in hopes that she had the answer, but the lost look gracing her features was enough.

"I don't know," Renesmee admitted. "I told her she couldn't leave, that you needed her, but she..."

"But she?" Seth coaxed, one warm hand lifting to rest on her shoulder. "It's okay Nessie."

"She said she doesn't need you," Renesmee finished with a mournful whisper, looking like she was placing the blame solely on her shoulders. "I tried to get her to stay but she was saying _Leonora_ under her breath. She was repeating it over and over, but I don't recognize it."

Seth frowned and ignored the pang echoing through his chest. "Leonora sounds like a name," he pointed out. "Maybe she needs to speak with someone?"

Renesmee nodded slowly, thinking the prospect over. "I suppose – but she... she didn't seem angry at all. I used my gift to show her everything she could ever want to know, including when you confessed to imprinting and all the information I have on it. She didn't seem angry – just sad."

"Sad?" Seth perked up, the mention somehow making his chest tighten. "Why would it make her sad?"

The hybrid sighed through her nose, going through the memory before giving up and lifting her hand to his tanned cheek. She shared it, hoping that perhaps he would see something she didn't. Seth only blinked, still unused to the sensation before he frowned and mussed his hair.

"I see what you mean," he started slowly, gripping the roots of his dark hair. "I see it, but I'm sorry, I don't understand it," he admitted with a small wince. "Maybe it's a memory? Something the ones you shared with her brought up?"

Renesmee smiled weakly, reaching out to take his hands from his hair before holding them and leading them both back into the dining room. It wasn't quiet but it wasn't as lively as it had been minutes before, and they both earned complete silence on their reappearance.

"I'm not seeing your girlfriend, little bro," Leah grinned, the action tense but the thought still there. She was hoping to elicit one in response but the shifter shook his head.

"She's not here," he muttered, leading the hybrid to her respective shifter. "And don't ask me where she is or why she left, because we don't have the answer to either questions." He took up the seat he'd evacuated minutes before and leant back, not even bothering to feign hunger. His stomach was twisting and turning, revolting against him and the usual desire to eat.

Leah looked lost, her attempt at humour hitting her square in the face. Her eyes sought out her alpha, and she silently begged for help, for information. Would her little brother suffer because of this rejection? Would he suffer because she wasn't nearby and he knew about the distance?

"Sam..." she murmured faintly, brow furrowing in the centre.

The male looked to her with a similar expression, and answered her with a quick shake of his head. He didn't know either. They would have to wait it out and see.

"Are we allowed to leave?" Seth voiced, looking to the empty plate sitting on the table in front of him. He didn't lift his eyes when golden irises bore a hole in his head, instead sighing. "I wanna go home – mum thought we were coming straight back, and I don't wanna worry her."

Leah cursed. "Oh shit."

Esme leaped into the conversation, almost like a mother wanting to soothe her children. "Do you want to use our home phone to call her? Just so she knows you guys are safe?" she offered, one hand reaching behind her to gesture towards said phone.

Leah nodded quickly, pushing away from the table and hesitantly moving towards where the female vampire was leading her. "Just through here," Esme excused.

The pair disappeared and silence reigned again, most not even bothering to end the growling of their stomachs anymore. The need was still there, but the desire had long since disappeared. Seth waited patiently for his sister to return, not bothering to feel annoyed as the minutes ticked by.

He didn't feel much for the female, she was beautiful there was no doubt, but he didn't really know her well enough to feel a connection. His mind didn't but his body and heart were already missing her, crying out because they didn't know where she'd gone and if she was coming back for them. It was stupid to imagine that she would – he was a child that could turn to a wolf, a _child_ she knew nothing about and felt nothing towards.

Seth knew better than to get his hopes up.

* * *

It was horrifically dark and dreary, the atmosphere weighing down on her shoulders as her heels clacked against the stone under her feet. She hated coming here, the memories more than enough to make her turn around most days, but her sister would only thrive here it seemed. Her sister needed the bad and heartbreaking memories to survive without _him_.

Vera swallowed as she pushed past the torn curtain that had once led into a bright and polished sitting room. The glass that had adorned the ceiling was cracked and leaking, water dripping onto the floor and leaving small puddles here and there and she sidestepped them, looking through the darkness.

"Sister..." a voice spoke from the shadows, resembling nails on a chalkboard. "How nice of you to come visit me."

Vera took another few steps forward, wincing when her foot sunk into something soft. "Yes, well this is not a social call," she admitted easily, smiling as she moved closer to the talking shadows. "Although, it is lovely to see you nonetheless."

The shadow stood and colour came to the dead features, bright red hair flowing down thin shoulders. "And it's nice to see you as well," the woman muttered, nodding in respect. Her clothing was similar to sweats and a ratty shirt, the female barely bothering with her appearance when only her sibling was present. "What do you want then? You already know I'm not going to go see the others..."

Vera waved a hand to dismiss the fear building in the thin being. "I'm not here to make you leave your home," she promised, the hand now reaching out for the red head. "But to pick your brilliant mind."

The female sighed again.

"Leonora? What's wrong?" she ventured, taking the woman's shoulders in her hands. "You look tired sister, are you sleeping? That body requires it, as you know."

"And it also _requires_ food and water," Leonora murmured, snorting. "But I don't give it either, and it still manages to follow me to this hell hole every night. It still manages to give me bloody nightmares."

And that was all Vera needed.

"So you do miss him then," she whispered, shaking her head and stepping back from the female. A faint splash sounded, and water crept around her black leather heel, attempting to find somewhere to enter her shoe. "If you had accepted father's offer you would be with him now, as you know. This pain you feel would not exist."

Leonora looked up sharply. "Neither would I!" she hissed. "Or do you not remember that little clause of his deal?"

"Of course I remember, but would that not be better than this?" Vera begged, reaching up to cup the bony cheeks. "You are not _living_ sister, I do not care if you do not feel the desire to eat and sleep as you should – but why stay like this? Why stay here?" she demanded. "You are inflicting this pain on your own being!"

The red head leant forward, resting her chin on the shoulder presented. "What do you want?" she asked quietly, not bothering to finish the fight they always started. "I know you want information, but what now?" she continued, sounding exhausted.

Silence reigned for a few more seconds, the dark haired sibling chewing over her words. "Was it worth it?" Vera asked gently, reaching up to embrace the woman softly. "Having your soul mate even though you lost him?"

Leonora pulled back then, confused and shocked at the question. "Why?" she questioned, cocking her head. "I thought you were against the whole idea of a perfect mate? Are you getting curious now?"

Vera shook her head, rubbing her thumb against a protruding cheek bone. "No, but something has come up..." she sighed, before her lips tugged up in a smile. "Are you avoiding the question..?" she pressed, watching the female's eyes light up in challenge.

"Yes, it was worth the heartbreak" Leonora announced, chin lifting a minuscule amount. "Every second I spent with him was worth this – _this agony_. I can see him again in my dreams and while I do wish I had another chance, I regret nothing."

Vera nodded slowly, lips pursing in thought.

* * *

Seth shifted in his seat, hating the pressure the silence placed on his shoulders. It was dark, something he wanted to brush away with a smile or carefree laugh, but he found the sound didn't leave his lips and the corners didn't lift up. He wanted the discomfort to end but didn't have the heart to end it.

He could feel eyes, so many eyes, boring into his lowered head, but he didn't look up – not once. It wasn't worth the pitying looks he knew he'd receive.

He wasn't even sure as to why they felt so bad for him in the first place. Sure the woman had left, but she left no memory to mourn and no hole in his chest to full. She hadn't been around long enough to leave an indent in his heart, or a void he'd need to fill with her leaving. It was a strange feeling to miss someone you didn't know.

"Who was she?"

Seth looked up when his alpha's voice echoed through the room, curiosity forcing the action. Because of the question, all the eyes had shifted to a new victim but Sam didn't wither under their gazes, instead standing strong.

"Carlisle?" Sam asked. "You know her don't you? Who is she?"

The golden eyed vampire sighed and leant back in his seat, the empty plate before him strangely out of place. "I know her, yes," he confirmed in a voice soft but firm. He mulled over his words for the next few seconds, eyes searching the lines on his palm. "But _who_ she is – it's a loaded question."

Sam made a noise of impatience. "Loaded or not, it's still a question you can answer," he grunted.

Carlisle frowned but shifted in his seat, straightening up as he thought over the answer he could give. "I used to be a member of the Volturi, as I'm sure you know and during a period of time where the nomads were acting up, they sought out allies," he began, studying the tablecloth before looking for downcast eyes. "They looked, not in our plane, but in another."

Seth flinched but nodded, gesturing for the cold one to continue.

"We searched for the books and scrolls that would teach us how to summon such creatures, and no matter how much I voiced my disagreement, they went through with it," Carlisle shook his head. "We first summoned Lucifer – not the fallen angel, he was just another demon – but he wasn't the most cooperative and they broke the circle before he'd even finished threatening them. They learnt from that and decided to try a little higher up."

"How high?" Seth questioned quietly, unable to help the words as they tumbled from his lips.

"Too high," was the simple reply. "The next ritual took days of planning and gathering – we needed horrible things. The circle had to be drawn in blood, and the sacrifice something I'd prefer not to mention but we acquired it all. When the time came to summon the creature we found ourselves staring at what looked like a young woman. She was amused at the lengths we'd gone too; apparently she'd made the ritual so horrible because she thought no one would bother with it, and in turn she'd be left alone."

Leah came back then, the vampiric mother hen flitting in behind her. The female wolf wandered to stand behind her brother's seat, both hands lifting to squeeze his shoulders soothingly. The boy in question was paying rapt attention to the story being told, eyes wide and lips parted in awe.

"Aro did his spiel of being a commander of millions, a king to the creatures ruling the earth... She wasn't so amused after that," Carlisle turned to look at a picture that hung on the wall, not seeing the art. "She thought they were too cocky, that they thought too much of themselves despite being children. When she began to talk about how she would kill them all, they tried to break the circle but she was already stepping out of it. She killed a few guards, a few talented vampires that Aro missed, and she came to me."

The line actually earned a few gasps, the wolves and vampires growing attached to the story as they leant forward with the same expression of the shifter whose heart ached. Dark and golden eyes alike were bright as they waited for the story to continue.

"She said it was my pure intentions that made her falter, that made her realise this group of children weren't worth her time. After that she didn't bother going through with all the threats she'd made. She just left without even looking back at the brothers or the bodies littering the floor," he frowned, swallowing down some emotion none could name. "She was one of the fabled Four Horsemen, the so called harbingers of the apocalypse."

Everyone was leaning back now, brows furrowed in confusion before the shock settled in. Minds were clicking the pieces of the story together, realisation painting features pale and lax.

"She was Death. But she called herself Vera."

* * *

 **Hey guys, I'm back and with another chapter! I hope you guys are liking this story; it's getting fun to write now, what with things happening and all.**

 **I can't wait for the more serious stuff to actually happen... Thanks to all those whose reviewed! Means so much and thanks to anyone reading!**

 **Taila xx**


	9. Promised Death

"Seth, wait! Come on man, wait up!"

Leah almost fell down the stairs in her hurry, hands reaching out to catch the boy's shoulder. Her brother stumbled as he was pulled back, but recovered fast enough to rip his arm away, chest heaving as he turned to face her. His eyes were wild and confused, fear making them shine uneasily.

"Fuck," he whispered coarsely, young features twisted. "Jesus fucking Christ..."

Leah swallowed, shifting on her feet with both hands lifted in surrender. "Seth," she murmured carefully, letting the worry show on her face. "Seth, you need to calm down, watch your language and _breathe_."

"I am breathing," he snapped, lifting his hands to run through his hair. "And how in hell am I meant to _calm down?_ Did you hear any of that fucking fairy tale back there?" he demanded next, taking an imposing step forward. On instinct, his sister took one back. "God, this is fucked."

Leah frowned and tried to nod her agreement, but she ended up bowing her head and staring at the ground. "It can't really mean what we think it does," she tried to reason.

"It ca – I imprinted on _Death!"_

"You wouldn't if you weren't perfect for her!" Leah hissed back, her hands shaking as she moved forward. She grabbed her brother's shoulders, not trying to restrain but trying to ground. "Okay," she murmured, leaning her forehead against his. "We're going to breath and think about this, okay? Just breathe. In an out."

Seth didn't have any fight left and slumped against his sister, nodding quickly without dislodging his head. His nostrils flared as he brought in lungful after lungful of the crisp air outside, the rain he was only just noticing sinking into his hair and skin.

"What's there to think about?" he asked weakly, chuckling with a small whine. "What am I meant to think?"

Leah didn't have the right words so she squeezed the boy's shoulders, continuing to breathe in the same pattern he was. Her eyes were on the ground instead of his, and she struggled to find something to say while her brother needed comfort. "No one can really _be_ death," she whispered, barely heard over the sound of the rain hitting the ground. "But I think she's..."

Seth watched his sister hopefully. "You think she's what?" he questioned, not accusing but wondering. "More of a symbol? Like an angel of death or something?"

"Something," Leah allowed, chuckling and finally looking into his eyes. "You kinda ran out before vamp-man could explain any further so we can't really make any assumptions can we?" she wrinkled her nose, pulling back without removing her hands. "But yeah... something like that."

Seth reached up and cupped the hands on his shoulders, breathing through his nose with practised movements. "Okay, okay," he nodded, blinking past the shock still lingering in his system. "Okay – so we need to finish the story, don't we?"

"Yeah we do," Leah admitted, looking over her shoulder. "You up for it little bro?"

"No," Seth replied instantly. "But I don't have a choice, do I?

Leah smiled and shook her head, trying to show her apology through her eyes. The boy before her was beginning to shiver, not from the cold but from his thoughts, she supposed, looking up at the sky. It was darkening rapidly, a few hours having past since their midday meeting and evening was closing in with a whip-lash speed. The clouds didn't help, looming over the house and town like an omen of things to come.

"You don't, sorry," Leah whispered, ripping her eyes from the sky. Rain was dampening her clothing but she ignored it, instead trying to smile as widely as she could. "You wanna know how the story ends then you need to go inside."

"I wanna know."

Taking his hand, Leah led him back into the house, admittedly proud of her ability to calm him quickly and without a punch like his pack brothers would resort too. She hadn't cleared his worries, they still danced behind his eyes, but she had cleared his mind for the time being and he would listen further. She might have to calm him down again, but for now he was willing to listen.

Carlisle would need to take full advantage of such willingness.

Sam looked up when they entered, eyes instantly seeking any change in either of them. "Is everything okay?" he asked quietly, one hand folded against his chest while the other held up his chin. "Seth, are you – "

"I'm fine Sam," the kid cut in quickly, not wanting to hear the rest of the concern laced sentence. "I just wanna..."

Leah understood and pulled him further into the room, forcing his tired body into a random seat. Most of the wolves had stood up in panic when he'd ran from the room a few minutes earlier, and most hadn't bothered returning to their chairs. Leaving the matter alone, she looked up with a grim smile. "Right. So my little brother imprinted on death?"

"Right to business aren't you Leah?"

"Shut it Jared."

Carlisle looked between them, one hand trailing over his mouth and cheeks. "Not exactly," he tried to explain. "Vera is known as death yes, but she's not the grim reaper or the devil."

"Then what is she?" Seth murmured, playing with the fork on the table before him.

Leaning forward, the blonde continued. "She is the embodiment," he tried to explain, both hands hovering in the air in useless emphasis. "She is death, but she isn't. It's harder to explain than you think. She is one of four siblings, which would be _War, Conquest_ and _Famine_ and they won't be the gods of those but the embodiments of it. War will no doubt crave violence and the like, powerful on the battlefield and a genius with strategies, while Conquest will desire to own it all."

"So what?" Seth looked up incredously, his lashes leaving dancing shadows on his cheek. "Death craves death?"

Carlisle shook his head and frowned, looking to his wife with a thoughtful glaze in his eyes. "No, when she killed the guard after we summoned her, she didn't seem like she enjoyed it – more like it was something to be done. In the Bible, Death is the only one named and described really, and it claims that Hades follows behind her... I don't think she _is_ death, but more controls it."

"Oh," Seth faltered, swallowing back the sick taste in his mouth. "That's not as bad as I thought it was," he allowed slowly, blinking up at his sister. "But, I kinda wanna know if she'll – "

"I think she'll come back," Carlisle stated, earning the attention of the room again. He seemed sure in his words and didn't care much for the multiple sets of eyes, instead pushing to his feet and beginning to clear the table. "In the underground a bond like a soul mate is rare and treasured. She'll be back."

Esme took the hint and started helping clear the table as well, picking up a few plates and taking them through to the kitchen. After a few seconds of silence broken only by the clattering of plates, a few of the wolves hesitantly pitched in to help, taking an armful of dirtied dinnerware and carrying them into the kitchen as well. There were muffled offers to help with the dishes, but everyone was shot down, the shifters sent from the room with their tails between their legs.

"You might as well head home," Edward muttered, reaching out to press a hand to the young, confused shifter's shoulder. He smiled somewhat darkly when the boy looked up with wide eyes. "Not much else you can do here."

Seth nodded, managing to smile even if it was crookedly lopsided. "Yeah, I guess – it's been a big day," he teased, pushing to his feet. The news that she would come back – _might come back_ – was enough to bring a smile to his lips, and he decided to wait it out. He would give her a few days before he began to worry himself into a state of woe.

"Leah, we're gonna need to run back to Sam's so we can get the car – and my shirt," he reminded her, pulling her from the room. "If I lose another one mum will not refrain from violence."

"Mum doesn't often refrain from violence," she muttered bitterly, rolling her eyes.

* * *

His mother didn't refrain from violence.

Seth rubbed his shoulder, yawning as the bruises healed before they could fully colour his arm. He was laying somewhat dramatically over his bed, arms and legs splayed across the covers and his face tilted towards his ceiling with a thoughtful expression.

His stomach was full – his mother liked to _worry-bake_ – and his body was leaning towards exhaustion, but his mind was far too awake to even contemplate sleep.

He had an _imprint._

Yes, she wasn't exactly agreeing with the whole soul mate thing, but _he had an imprint_. Him; the little sixteen – okay, almost seventeen – year old who was still struggling to define the muscles on his stomach and grow some chest hair. And it wasn't like she was hideous either.

He grinned – no because she was hot as hell.

Both his hands lifted to card through his hair as the smile slipped slightly. She was hot as hell, but _from_ hell apparently – that was a plot twist he hadn't seen coming but it also wasn't exactly as off-putting as he thought it would be. He didn't think that if they, uh, stayed together, that they'd be visiting her home town often, but the thought of where she came from didn't disgust him or make him wanna turn around and run.

It was interesting that maybe if he wasn't pining after her – she was _pretty_ and he was a teenager remember – the thought would be taken differently. Maybe if he hadn't imprinted on her, the knowledge would be somewhat terrifying.

But the knowledge _wasn't_. And he _had_ imprinted on her.

"Think too hard and you might strain something."

Seth yelped as he shot up, scrambling back on the bed at the familiar silken tone. Golden irises spun to silver as twin brows lifted delicately above them, the dark colour climbing into an equally dark hairline.

"You, oh..." Seth looked to his bedroom door, thankful he'd shut it when he'd come upstairs hours before. "How did you know where I lived?" he squeaked slightly, shocked at the woman standing a few feet from his bed. He'd been willing to wait a few days, maybe a week, but less than twelve hours?

"It wasn't overly hard to find," Vera smiled, teeth shining through red lips.

Again, he looked to the door. "What? Did you follow my _wolf stink?"_ he snorted slightly, reaching behind himself to grab a duvet. It was strange that he wanted to cover his bare chest, the nervous butterflies in his stomach making him inch back from the woman leaning against his battered desk.

"Stink?" Vera echoed, eyes roaming over the papers littering the desk top. "You don't stink. But you have a bright aura; it wasn't hard to follow, even if it was blanketed somewhat by the rest of your pack."

Seth nodded slowly, nibbling on his lower lip again. "Uh, you're here..." he noted. "And you're not trying to kill me – this is a good thing right?"

Her laugh was loud, and once again his head shot to the door to his bedroom door. His sister _had_ to have heard that.

"It's more a good thing than a bad one," she soothed, moving to delicately fold herself into the chair tucked under the desk. Her eyes were flitting over to the door as well, and she smiled faintly, apparently hearing the footsteps walking down the hallway as well. "Why do you think I'd have the desire to kill you?"

"Seth?" Leah's voice floated through the door, but she didn't move to open it. "Are you okay in there bro? I told you that if you wanna watch porn, use headphones."

Seth felt a flush cover his cheeks at the words, wide eyes snapping to the now grinning lips of his female companion. "Leah, enough, I'm fine okay," he squeaked, standing and faltering, torn between pulling the door open and hiding under his bed. "And I don't watch porn!"

"Sorry, right, you have books to _read_ in your underwear drawer."

Vera giggled.

The door creaked under added weight. "Seriously, bro are you still watching it? Even with your sister on the other side of the door? That's wrong."

"You're the one with the laptop tonight!" he reminded her, voice pitched high. "How would I watch it without a screen or slow internet anyway? And don't say my phone because we both know that that stupid ancient thing is barely capable of making phone calls, let alone able to stream _xxx girls gone wild."_

Vera's brows lifted again and she mouthed; _'xxx girls gone wild?'_

Leah chuckled, footsteps already moving away. "Whatever, do what you want," she murmured, heading back across the house to her own bedroom. "Just don't be too loud!"

They lapsed into silence for a few seconds before a small, interested hum echoed through room. "Don't be too loud," Vera murmured, turning to smile again at the boy. "Whatever does she mean by that..."

Seth felt his ears heat up. "I – uh, doesn't – anyway, how can I help you?"

Vera hummed again and stood, eyes curiously taking in the room; everything from the untouched homework on the desk to the discarded clothing on the floor by his bed. "I have the child's thoughts and memories," she pointed out, sighing. "The knowledge that my absence can cause you pain worried me."

"Wait – so you came to make sure I was okay?" Seth didn't squeak. He definitely didn't squeak.

Vera took a step closer to him, eyes narrowed as she took in his young features. "More or less," she allowed, nodding once. "I came to tell you I wouldn't... I wouldn't be around for the next of couple of days," her brow furrowed slightly and she sat down on the edge of his bed, legs folded at the ankles. "I didn't want you to..."

"Hurt?" Seth guessed, hesitating before sitting next to her. "That's actually... really nice of you, thanks," he smiled back, trying to show he approved of the notion.

Vera looked to him, her features only a few inches away from his own, and he took in the emotion in her eyes. There was something there, something akin to worry and fear and it danced in her irises, brightening the dark gold to something molten and stunning.

"I have nothing against you," she muttered, breaking the eye contact and looking to the photo frame on his bedside table. She reached out to grab it, fingers trailing around the carved wood. "No desire to have you hurting."

Seth blinked, a shocked smile tugging at his lips. "Wait, when you said you wouldn't be around for the next couple of days, does that mean you're..." she looked back to him and he almost blushed under the attention. "Does that mean you're coming back?" he asked, playing with his fingers.

Vera pressed the photo frame into his hands. "Yes," she answered simply. "I do believe it does."

Instantly, his nervous fingers took to tracing the details. "Why?"

"You are full of questions," Vera smiled, a light laugh leaving her lips. "Is this a natural curiosity or is it simply because you find yourself in my company?" she asked, brushing her hair back from her features.

Seth grinned. "Eh, kinda both," he confessed.

The answering tinkling laugh made his smile widen, and he decided to let his previous question stew for a little longer. She clearly had reasons for coming back and for showing up in his bedroom to ensure he didn't worry or suffer emotional trauma, but for now it wasn't his business.

He didn't want her to change her mind.

"I guess I'll see you soon then?" Seth asked gently, reaching around her to put the photo frame back in its respective place. He expected her to tense or move away but she allowed the invasion, merely leaning back slightly to allow better access.

Vera stood once his hand was back at his side. "I suppose you shall," she murmured, frowning at something in her hand. Looking back to the boy she held out the pale limb, fist clenched. "Here, take this."

Frowning, Seth held out his hand, cupping his palm to catch whatever she dropped. When the cooled weight hit his hand, he pulled back studying the black gold charm she'd given him. "What's this for?"

"Insurance," Vera replied. "I'm fond of the artefact – so you know I'll return for it. It may help the worry tightening in your chest, the discomfort that began when I moved away from you. I hoped it might offer some reassurance," she furrowed her brow again and moved towards the window. "Do keep it safe."

Seth brightened, nodding wildly. "I will," he promised, going to pull out an intricate silver chain from his bedside table. "My dad made this for me a few years ago, I can put it on here and – " he looked up, smiling fading. "And talk to myself like an idiot."

Sighing at the empty space, he moved to attach the solid charm to the bracelet then attach said bracelet to his wrist, not noticing the subtle sheen clinging to its pure black surface.

* * *

 **She came back! Oh, yay, I love writing those two, it makes me so happy...**

 **Anyway here's the first update for the new year and I hope you all enjoy it. I would like to thank all those who reviewed and followed the story; it's nice to know I'm writing this for others just as much as I'm writing it for myself.**

 **May I also say a huge welcome, and I missed you, to** _ **CreativityCaged830**_ **who's been with me since when this story was still just a plot bunny! I'm so happy to have you back**

 **Taila xx**


	10. Human Death

Seth innocently nibbled on the toast in his hands, eyes flicking between the two females sitting beside him. They both were arguing passionately about some fashion disaster that had been plastered over the news, some famous actress – or was it singer? – having experienced a wardrobe malfunction at an event the night before.

"I'm just saying," Leah glowered, sipping at her orange juice. "That if she didn't want the world to see her girly bits, she should've worn actual _clothing."_

Sue only rolled her eyes, picking at the food on her plate with a bored air. "She was wearing clothing," she argued instantly, tutting at her only daughter. "More than you do most days, missy."

Chuckling at the jibe, Seth wrinkled his nose. "Ooh, burn."

Leah growled and moved her attention onto her younger brother, the glare digging into his contented features. "Watch it," she warned lowly, eyes narrowing before she turned back to her mother. "What the hell do you mean _more clothes than me?_ I walk around in a full fur coat most days, woman!"

"Yes, but when you're not decked out in fluff, you're walking around in short shorts and a tank top!" Sue berated, shaking her head. "Back in my day – "

" _Whoa, okay!"_ Seth breathed, both hands lifted to defuse the situation. "Now is when I intervene. No one, and I repeat, no one needs a history lesson mum..." he pointed out weakly, smiling in her direction. "I think she gets the idea."

Leah grumbled lowly, folding her arms against her chest. "Actually, I don't..."

Seth sent her a look of warning.

"Alright, I do," she allowed, rolling her eyes skywards and heaving out a tired sigh. "Start buying me full pants, and I'll start wearing them."

Sue grinned and winked across the table at the young female, already playful in the argument. "I should teach you how to sew," she mused instead, snorting when the girl blanched in sheer terror. "Oh what now? You don't want to spend time with me?"

"No," Leah mumbled. "But I don't wanna make my own clothing!"

"Lazy shit," Seth murmured around his breakfast, not even bothering to smile when his sibling looked his way. He'd done it all before – spent hours learning under his mother's eyes, and then brought some cheap demin and made his own shorts. If he could do it, then so could his sister.

Sue smiled warmly at her son, reaching out to pat his arm. "See? Even your _dishes-don't-need-to-be-put-in-the-sink_ brother understands," she mocked.

"I put my dishes in the sink."

Leah just huffed, brow furrowing in the middle. "Why can't we just catch the bus to Seattle and – "

"Sweetheart, you know why we can't," Sue cut in tiredly, all amusement fading into something akin to sheer distress. "I don't have the money to travel that far or too buy you clothing from a label store."

Leah slowly nodded, almost looking bad for bringing it up but she smiled nonetheless. "I know mum," she replied easily, swallowing back whatever argument was still on her tongue.

The small family fell into silence. The void was sometimes broken by the sound of chewing or slurping from glass cups, but never by spoken words or thoughts. They seemed content to sit in silence and stew for the next few minutes, and the atmosphere was tense and awkward – all aware of the sensitive topic of money. Seth wasn't sure if he wanted to say anything or not, but realised it was probably best to let his mother have the recovery time.

His sister, though, didn't seem to agree. And also didn't seem to agree with being the bad guy – which was why she moved the attention to another rule-breaker.

"Seth imprinted."

Spitting out orange liquid, the teenager gaped at his sibling with an open mouth and wide eyes. "The hell?" he demanded angrily. "Why would you say that!?"

Leah only shrugged meekly.

"You imprinted?" Sue whispered, looking to her son with wide eyes. "When? O-on who? Why didn't you tell me you imprinted?"

Seth withered under the attention. "Yesterday... I-I imprinted yesterday."

"On?" his mother demanded, almost in annoyance. To some she might have looked angry, with flashing eyes and set lips, but if you looked closer you could see the hurt and worry in her irises. She knew damn well what an imprint was, and she knew that usually it was cause for happiness...

But she knew what could happen if it didn't go the way it was meant too.

Lips moving soundlessly, Seth shifted in his seat, eyes blinking in thought. "Yesterday when we were called to the house..." he started, swallowing. "It was because someone had shown up and all but demanded that..."

"I know," Sue soothed. "Leah told me about the woman who showed up. I already know about what happened, so you don't need to fill me in okay?"

Seth shook his head. "No, no I do... She was _Death."_

Sue's eyes widened and her thin cheeks lost colour. "Death?" she whispered back, voice cracking as she looked between her two children. There was no denial on their features and she blanched. "Oh gods..." she rubbed a hand over her face before one more look at her son answered too many questions. "No, don't – you didn't..."

"I did," Seth whimpered, eyes slipping closed.

Sue's chair screamed as she hurried to stand, hand lifting to cover her lips. She looked almost horrified with the notion of her son being bonded to death, but at the same time relieved that it couldn't get any _worse_ than that. "You imprinted on the grim reaper?"

"What? No!" Seth hurried to his feet as well, shaking his head wildly. "I... She's not the grim reaper, and she's not really _death_ either – she's more like the handler of Death? She controls it?"

Sue's features slackened. "Yeah, she sounds like the grim reaper."

Seth only glared back, eyes narrowing in annoyance at the woman. It was strange, to feel so protective over someone who had only been a part of his life for twenty four hours. "Vera is not the grim reaper."

"Vera?" Sue echoed, looking to her daughter for confirmation.

"Vera," Seth ground out, folding his arms with a pout.

Sue managed a smile, eyes turning only slightly warmer than an ice cream cone. "Well, alright then," she murmured, reaching out to wrap her son up in a motherly hug. "I'm expecting to meet this girl, you are aware of that right? And when she comes over to the house – I would like to have her for dinner – you are expected to have the door open at all times!"

Little did he know that even as his mother hugged him and set out more rules, the small black charm attached to his wrist was blinking.

* * *

Reclining against the worn cushioning of a loveseat, she ignored her sister when the red headed female let out a startled laugh.

"Oh my gosh – did you _bug_ him?" Leonora snorted, shaking her head even as she clutched her stomach. Her red hair, limp as it was, bounced on her shoulders with her laughter. "Nice. Trust in a relationship is a must."

Vera lazily looked up to her sibling. "I did not bug him," she argued blandly, looking back to the haze of colour resting in her palm. The wash of hues showed the inside of a modest home, and three separate beings, each pouring over breakfast. "I simply set something on his person so I could watch him."

Leonora lifted both fiery brows. "Yeah, you bugged him."

The other sister's eyes flashed in annoyance, but she didn't speak, instead focusing on the images dancing in her hand. The magic coursed and grappled about on her palm, seemingly chaotic but controlled at the same time as it showed the three occupants of the house and revealed the topic of their conversation.

 _War_ took a few steps closer. "He's not human, is he?" she murmured curiosly, hoping to get a look at the boy. Just as her eyes focused in on tanned features, the image of his face was crushed under pale fingers.

"Can I help you?" Vera asked carefully, both brows perched high on her head. In her hand, the magic was complaining and withering about but she smothered it further.

Leonora grinned, showing teeth. "Am I banned from seeing this guy or something?" she asked teasingly, ignoring the warning in her sister's voice. She circled the other female and dropped her head on her shoulder, poking at the closed fist with a pout. "I wanna see who managed to get your attention..."

Vera's eyes flickered to the chin digging into her shoulder. "No one managed to gather my attention, sister," she replied coolly, opening her palm again only to reveal empty air. "I was simply checking in on one of my investments."

"So that wasn't mystery guy?" Leonora questioned, lips turning downwards into a frown. "And no offence, but when I said _relationship_ you didn't deny it..."

"There is no mystery guy."

"Oh really?" Leonora snorted with a sharp roll of her eyes. "Who did you bug then?"

Vera's cheek twitched. "An investment, as I stated so before," she commented darkly, pushing to her feet. "Do you not believe me, sister dear?"

"Oh no, I do not," Leonora grinned wildly. "You come around here asking questions about soul mates, and now you're watching an investment? I believe you about as much as I believe there's a higher power, _sister dear_ , so don't try and bullshit a bullshitter."

The dark haired female wrinkled her nose. "By the gods, you sound like an idiot," she groused. "What happened to the refined manner of speaking you once possessed?"

"Mortal television happened."

Vera lifted her brow, nodding in acceptance. "Ah," she allowed, moving to circle the room with precise steps. Her eyes were clouded with thought as she moved; body absently sidestepping puddles or debris and magic sparking in the air like a halo around her head.

Leonora watched it all with demanding eyes, studying the way her sister moved and trying to analyse the thoughts dancing behind her ever changing irises. She could only catch flickers of different emotions; sometimes dark like fury but other times light with something closer to contentment.

Which was strange... _Death_ wasn't a content being.

"Okay, admittedly your little ploy worked for the better part of ten minutes, but I just caught on," Leonora suddenly spoke up, eyes narrowing. "You distracted me by changing the subject!"

Vera looked to her sister. "That I did. You're getting slower."

The red head scowled. "So why do you suddenly wanna know about soul mates?" she demanded, crossing her arms. Her tone left no room for argument. "Why the sudden fascination with true love, hm?"

"It's a power I don't possess," Vera commented dryly, coming to a graceful stop. "You expect me to not be fascinated by something no one – light or dark – can control? At one point in your life, you were as interested as I," she reminded the female. "You just dropped your study when you found exactly what you were looking for."

Leonora's face twisted in a split second of anger. "I wasn't looking for my soul mate..." she hissed lowly, sinking into the same chair she seemed to live in. "I was looking for the key to my enemies hearts, as you know. I was trying to find out what made them pledge loyalty to someone because of _love._ "

Vera made a small noise back to her sister, hand opening and sparking to life with magic once again. The dark hues lightened and revealed a young face, one that brought the ghost of a smile to her lips. But before the other being in the room could even peer closer, she had crushed the same smile under a frown and the magic under her mind.

"You weren't looking but you found it," she murmured. "That's often how it is, is it not? You go looking for love and you won't find it but go looking for something else, and it's what you will find."

Leonora only pulled a face. "You sound like some dipshit philosopher," she moaned. "If I search you on the internet, am I gonna find a bunch of bullshit quotes with your face next to it? Am I going to find your words next to pictures of cute animals and those stupid yellow minion things?"

Vera adopted a lost expression.

"Right," Leonora frowned. "Gotta put everything in old fashion speak for you, don't I?"

Vera blinked.

"Okay, I was mocking you," she tried to explain next, sitting up with a forlorn look. "This is my life now, spending hours trying to explain things like the Kardashians and Ellen to my mentally retarded sister. Great, just great."

This time, the other female caught on. "I am not mentally ill, sister," she pointed out.

"It's an insult."

"This is why I do not visit you often," Vera muttered, shaking her head in exhaustion. "It is like trying to talk to a child. A child with poor pronunciation and bad language. I feel like sending you to father, maybe then you'll gather your wits about you once again."

Leonora snorted and slumped against her moth eaten chair, legs lifting to recline along one of the arms. "Please, like daddy dearest would even want to see me," she grumbled bitterly, eyes sparking in anger before the ember died. "And for your information, trying to talk to you is like trying to explain _Windows_ to an elderly person."

"What is a 'windows'?"

"My point exactly."

Vera scrunched her face up, waving a hand through the air. "It does not matter," she brushed aside. "I should get going, but I suppose I shall visit you again..." she offered lowly, studying her sister. "And if you want this to happen, please shower."

"I don't sweat remember?" Leonora frowned. "Why would I shower?"

"You do sweat, I can smell it from here," Vera pointed out. "Our bodies are somewhat _slower_ than humans, but they require food and water and sleep. Which also means they require frequent use of a lavatory and bed, not to mention the use of a shower or bath," she listed, eyeing the red head. "You move, you intake water, and you sweat it out."

Leonora pushed to her feet, only to mock bow. "Oh thank you wise and masterful teacher," she breathed. "I will hurry to clean my body of earthly sin right away."

"I knew you could still speak like a normal person."

" _That is not how a normal person speaks!"_

* * *

 **This is definitely one of the more fun stories to write. Admittedly, I feel that it might be a while before the serious plot points come into play (as in** _ **serious plot points**_ **) because it's fun to play around with the confused imprintee and the dopey imprinter, you know?**

 **Also! Anything you guys wanna see? I mean, how you want their first kiss to happen, something you wanna see Vera react too... Head-canon's you have for this story. Share them! I'd love to include some.**

 **Taila xx**


	11. Honest Death

_Dinner?_

The damned woman wanted _dinner?_

Vera let out a sound dangerously close to a snort as she wandered, hands delicately placed at her side and eyes flickering about. The mere idea was preposterous. Perhaps mortals in this age were as stupid as the language and accomplishments had predicted – why else would a housewife desire _death_ to sit at her table? Most humans didn't invite death anywhere, if anything they tended to go to extreme lengths to _avoid_ any contact whatsoever.

Sighing, the dark haired female looked down the lit street before crossing it, hands slowly clenching into tight fists. The conversation she'd over heard had been bothering her for _days_ now, and no matter how hard she threw it aside it always came back with a vengeance she almost wanted to admire. No matter how hard she fought to forget the muttered words of the widowed mother, she always found herself bringing it up with something frighteningly similar to a smile.

Vera's features twisted at that. _Sentiment._

A wispy sigh interrupted her thoughts, echoing somewhere close to her ear and she spun, a frown etched onto her features as her hair resettled on her shoulders. Hovering only a few inches from her eyes was a dancing green spark, and at the sight a growl rose up from her throat unbidden. _By the gods, not_ _ **now**_ _._

"Go away. I do not wish to be interrupted."

Her words hung in the air between her tiring body and the magic flowing nearby, echoing somewhat dangerously in the heated silence. The emerald splash of colour seemed to dance slowly from side to side, apparently thinking over her demand with every movement. When the bright hue remained, the growl turned into something worth cowering from and her eyes darkened.

"I said," Vera began, crossing the last few inches and repressing a smirk when the magic skittered back. "That I _do_ _not_ wish to be interrupted. I will speak to my brother at a later date," she finished with a sigh, turning her body but continuing to watch the colour from the corner of her eyes. "I do hope you understand."

The limb blur cooed back to her before dissipating, vanishing from existence with nothing more than a soft pop. Vera stared at where it had been curiously, absently sending out a wave of her own essence to test the waters, so to speak. Her brother's messenger truly was gone, it appeared, but what mattered was it had been there in the first place.

She couldn't help but sigh. They were watching her then, were they? Her siblings. The realisation wasn't horrible, no, it wasn't that she _didn't_ want to see her brother – their previous meeting had ended on a pleasant note and she held nothing against him – but he was such a curious creature. He'd have questions.

 _Why are you above ground? What's keeping you here? Why such a small town?_

Why indeed.

Vera hesitated before continuing her aimless wandering, feet slightly slower with each step now as she stared at the ground. Her mind may have been clouded and flooded with memories that she'd yet to sort through, but it knew well enough the answer to every question it had thrown.

Why was she above ground? Because she'd found something she didn't know she wanted. Something that had never bothered her until she realised she had it in the palm of her hand.

Because she'd found Seth.

Because she wanted the chance to learn if the boy would be her –

A harsh collision with her thighs and midsection cut her thoughts short, pain thrumming out from the affected areas even as both her hands came up to clasp the metal cutting into her skin. "My apologies," she breathed instantly, ears ringing and chest slightly breathless as she stared down into brown eyes.

The man in the wheelchair only smiled back up at her, nodding once. "All is forgiven. I should've looked where I was going," the man excused, twin brown bags tucked onto his lap.

Vera offered a smile, wincing when she noticed the third bag currently sitting in a puddle. "Oh, oh dear," she sighed, bending slightly to pick up the bag and study the contents. "Hmm, I apologize but the fruit you purchased appears to be damaged from the water and fall."

The man grimaced, but hid it quickly under a warm smile. "It's quite okay," he allowed, one tanned hand lifting to wave away the problem like one would swat a fly.

Blinking slightly, Vera studied the male before her, something about his eyes sparking a memory in her mind. _Billy Black._ The name floated in her head, a young voice speaking the title effortlessly but also cautiously. The child knew this man, and if they'd been introduced it would be for a reason.

A _Pack_ reason.

She was speaking before she realised it. "No. I'll go purchase you replacements and please," she held up a hand, smiling lightly down at the man, "I suggest you don't argue. I'm known to be awfully stubborn."

Black stared her down before nodding ever so slowly, a warm light growing in his eyes. "If you insist," he murmured, one hand coming out to spin the wheel of his chair and turn it around. "I shouldn't be carrying all this myself, I have to admit."

Recognizing the hope for conversation, Vera kept her stride close to the chair as she nodded politely. "If you shouldn't then why are you?" she questioned, sifting through the contents of the bag before studying the bright shop they'd entered. There was a lot of colour and light, enough so to make her flinch back, but not many people still wandered around at the late hour so she moved forward, pretending never to have faltered at all.

"My son slipped into the department store before it closed," Black grunted back, one hand awkwardly hovering about the two bags that survived their collision. "Needs new shoes, keeps wrecking all his pairs."

 _Son?_

Vera chuckled softly, reaching out for a small green basket before turning it over in her hands. _How curious._ Recognizing a nearby fruit as something from the trodden bag, she scooped it up. "Well, it may cost a pretty penny but you can't ruin a child's fun I suppose," she offered sagely, studying the green apple with interested eyes. "Memories are worth more than mere money after all."

Black pursed his lips before tilting his head. "I guess you're right but he's no child. Boy's bigger than me," he grumbled, rolling his eyes affectionately.

One dark brow lifted. "Is he now?" she replied. "What on earth are you feeding him then?"

Black jerked his head towards the vegetable in her hands. "That, and a heck load of meat," he confessed. "I don't know how but Jake can fit half this store in his stomach and still be peckish."

 _Jake?_ Vera absently placed the human food in the basket. _Constantly ruining his clothing, strangely large for his age, eats plenty and his father is in the child's memory._ She paused. _Jacob Black?_ she tested mentally, checking herself before she grinned when a memory from the child flared to life and gave her a nod, so to speak. _Ah._

"He sounds like he costs you more than a pretty penny," she murmured, giving the back of the chair a short push when the man seemed to have trouble starting it moving again.

Once again her mind shot back to the conversation she'd heard a few days ago, the concerns of money floating idly behind her eyes. Would the other members of the pack go through similar conditions? Were they all unfairly struggling to get by? With the thought in mind she added some more food, not bothering to check whether it had been in the bag or not.

"Oh yeah, but he means well I suppose," Black muttered, rolling a can in his hands. His eyes were conflicted, confused, but he only smiled when he noticed her watching, hurrying to place the can back. "Are we done? He might worry if I don't meet him at the car."

Vera nodded obediently. "Of course, I don't mean to keep you," she nodded, gesturing for him to lead the way. He rolled ahead of her and one of her hands darted out and grabbed a few of the cans he'd been holding, throwing them in the basket before she hurried to catch up.

And if by the time they reached the counter the basket was full, well...

Clearly Billy was imagining things.

* * *

Seth let out a loud laugh, resettling his pants over his hips. "Whatever you say mate," he allowed, shaking his head as he trudged through the remnants of snow. Half of his mind wanted to grumble at the cold, but the other couldn't have cared less, having made the trek more times than it could count. "Now are you gonna make me breakfast or what?"

Beside him, Jake grumbled but nodded, gesturing for the boy to follow him into the house. It was early, and usually after such an early patrol all he wanted was to sleep, but hell he was _awake_ – what was the use of sleeping when he could just get a head start now?

He'd just be an old man later and get an early night. No harm, no foul.

"Dad and I went out last night; so we should have something edible," Jake muttered, pushing open the back door with a muted yawn. "What do you wanna eat?"

Seth dropped into the nearest chair. "Food?" he offered lazily, grinning as he settled in chin in his hand.

"Oh hardy har," Jake rolled his eyes, pulling open the fridge. "Check the cupboard would you? Make yourself useful and check if we have any eggs and bread," he instructed, waving a hand towards the worn doors.

Seth hopped up. "French toast?" he asked hopefully, sifting through the contents. "Cause you know how much I love me some French... French toast..."

"Seth?"

Reaching out, the youth frowned as his fingers came into contact with some canned tomatoes, encircling it and tugging it back to him. It was a plain can, nothing special or expensive, but there was something hanging on it; something rich in its own way. Seth lifted the can to his nose curiously, closing his eyes as he breathed in deeply.

 _Silk and spice and everything nice..._

A hand tapped his shoulder, bringing him back to the present. "Seth, man what's up?" Jake questioned, reaching around him and grabbing the can. "It's a can of pureed tomatoes? What? Do you want spaghetti or something? 'Cause I'm not the good of a cook, and you know it."

Seth turned, shaking his head before one finger lifted and he poked the can. "Sniff it."

Jake blanched. "What?"

"Sniff it!" Seth demanded, pushing the can towards his face. "Dude seriously, smell it. Tell me you don't recognize that."

His friend hesitated before rolling his eyes and giving in, features lowering to cautiously scent the can. It was faint, and it took the youth a few more seconds to recognize it than it did for the other, but recognize it he did. Jake's eyes widened ever so slightly, taking on a shade of confusion as he pressed the can back into his friend's hands.

"Vera," he muttered, brow furrowing in sheer conflict. "She's been here – wait no because then her stink would be _everywhere_..." Jake frowned and looked to the shifter beside him. "She came into contact with the can?"

Seth slowly nodded and placed it back, hesitating before leaner closer to the food and taking another breath. "Just these cans," he realised, shaking his head to dislodge the scent before moving back. He stormed towards the fridge and yanked it open, leaning down to run his nose closer to the food. "And your vegetables... And the cream in a can thingy ma bob."

"And the fruit in the bowl."

Seth turned and raised a single brow at the dark haired teenager, blinking slowly as he wrinkled his nose at the apple he'd been seconds away from biting into. "What? Is she working at a supermarket now?" he chuckled dryly.

Jake shook his head, looking behind him with tense shoulders. "Dad."

"What?"

"My dad," Jake rumbled, spinning on his heel and moving towards the back of the house.

Seth hesitated before hurrying to follow behind the now sprinting shifter, stumbling over the clatter of objects that littered the house. It was strange for the floor to be covered in such useless crap, seeing as one member of the household lived in a chair but Seth wasn't going to question it because _holy cow, Jacob was fucking trying to bash down a bedroom door!_

"Jake, man, what are you doing?" he tried, rushing over and stopping the mad man with a restraining grip. "Dude, your dad's trying to sleep or have you not noticed _its six o'clock in the morning?"_

Jake wrestled back one of his hands. "My dad got the groceries yesterday night," he gritted out, knocking frantically against the wood. "And he _never_ locks his bedroom door – something's happened and that woman has to have something to do with it," he growled, struggling to get free. "Damn it, I shouldn't have left him alone."

Seth ignored the pang of hurt from his friend's assumption, and instead reached out for the other hand. "Jacob, man, calm the hell down and bloody listen alright? Vera didn't touch him. And if my ears are telling me the truth, your dad is currently trying to get outta bed, probably because you scared the living daylights outta him, yeah?"

And just like that, his pack mate slumped back; all the fight drained.

They could both hear the older male on the other side of the door, his laboured breathing and frantic mutterings echoing through the walls. "Dad?" Jake called hesitantly. "Don't – Don't worry, I'm sorry I didn't mean to p-panic you."

An annoyed grunt sounded. "What's with all the noise then?" Billy demanded harshly, his voice ragged and tired.

"Yesterday..." Seth cut in easily, calming his friend with idle petting. "When you got the groceries, did you meet a dark haired woman? Tall, slim, drop dead gorgeous?" he listed, ignoring the snort from beside him. "She probably also sounded like something out of a Shakespearean novel..."

Silence, then; "Well, damn, yeah I think I did," the eldest Black revealed shortly. "And what does that lady have to do with you trying to beat down my door at six o'clock in the bloody morning?"

"Uh, remember the whole death thing I told you about?" Jake offered quietly. "When I got back from the Cullens' bout a week ago?"

The door finally opened, showing Billy ruffled, tired and overall annoyed as he sat in his chair. "You told me some woman showed up at the cold one's house and it turns out she was death," he grunted, nodding to show he remembered. "What about it? You saying that woman was her?"

"Well," Jake started, sharing a look with the shifter at his side. "Yeah?"

An awkward silence descended and suddenly the situation didn't seem as horrible as they'd thought it was going to be. Before them, one of the Elders of their pack didn't seem like he gave two shits about running into death and they both almost felt guilty for making such a big deal out of something so small. And, _maybe_ , slightly embarrassed now that Seth had time to notice the blush burning his cheeks.

"Are you saying...?" Billy hesitated, shock causing amusement to bloom on his features. "Are you saying that _Death_ brought some of our groceries last night?"

"Some of our what now?"

Billy chuckled, waving the matter away. "Tell you about it later – I want sleep. Don't worry son, I'm fine, oh and Seth?" he smiled warmly at the young boy, already wheeling backwards and gripping the door. "Your imprint is quite lovely."

Then the door slammed.

And silence fell again.

"Does he know about..?" Seth started, slowly turning to meet the eyes of one of his closest friends. He couldn't quite comprehend the final words that had left the elders mouth because they'd told _no one_ about it. He'd been too scared how everyone would react to the news, seeing as there had been a royal fuck-up when Jake had imprinted on a non-human.

Jake licked his lips. "Yup."

"And he doesn't care..?"

"Apparently not."

"Huh."

Awkward silences was becoming a regular thing, it appeared.

* * *

 **Okay, possibly the latest and worse chapter I have written for this story and I am frankly disappointed. It's mostly a filler yes, because I have yet to decide how they're going to met each other again, and no matter how many times I re-write it the scene never comes out right, so here's this!**

 **I promise next chapter they reunite but I needed the extra week to sort it out. Thank you to all my loyal readers, and I know this chapter isn't as** _ **elegant**_ **as my others, but it was a bit of a rush order.**

 **Taila xx**


	12. Invited Death

Sue's hands stopped all movement; the sauce in the pan before her beginning to bubble and simmer with the lack of attention. "I-I'm sorry?" she stammered, sharply looking over her shoulder, staring down the young boy in her kitchen.

Her son was leaning against the kitchen counter, both hands wringing together almost nervously as he studiously managed to avoid her piercing gaze. "I don't know _why_ exactly, but she did," he murmured, finally looking up with large coffee coloured eyes. The mere peek inside the soulful orbs drained away the stiffness from her shoulders. "I think it was pretty sweet of her..."

Sue frowned. "Okay. Okay, so she crashed into him, felt bad, and then offered to replace everything he'd dropped?" she repeated, eyes narrowing as she waited to be corrected.

But the youth only smiled, nodding at the words. "Yeah," Seth replied quietly, licking his lips and resettling comfortably. "And she added a few things they didn't need, but Billy says he didn't argue when he saw her putting it in because well, you know – free food dude," he shrugged.

Sue only laughed, shaking her head because she knew damned well the reasoning's of that man. "Of course he didn't argue," she muttered back, going to the plain sauce bubbling on the stove. The heavy aroma of basil and tomato was flooding through the room, no doubt what had coaxed down the boy currently shuffling awkwardly behind her and she smiled. "So, she just left afterwards? No mysterious little; _you owe me for this favour_ threats?"

"What? No!" Seth argued instantly, his brow pulling tightly over his eyes. He almost looked offended at the insinuation, but the anger was well hidden behind a forced smile. "She wouldn't do that..."

Sue lifted a careful brow, keeping her back to the youth. "And you know what she would do, do you?" she questioned lightly, trying her damnest not to pry.

With the innocent inquiry, his shoulders slumped in defeat. "I know that she won't keep her word," he whispered.

" _Excuse me?"_

Sue almost wanted to slam down the wooden spoon she was holding as she spun, eye zeroing in on the cowering teenager. Her own son was retreating back from her, eyes downcast and hands gripping the counter top for dear life. "She doesn't keep her word?" she demanded, trying to stay calm when the boy didn't answer. "And how would you possibly know that, hmm?"

Seth continued to shift his weight about, looking anywhere but at his mother. "She said she was going to come back in the next few days..." he admitted, clearing his throat before apparently giving up. He looked up, eyes their usual shade of melted chocolate but tinged with hurt and something harder, like he was trying to pretend that there was nothing _painful_ about it. "That was a week ago, and she's still not back."

 _Oh._

Sue melted slightly, her face warming into a calming smile. "Oh darling," she cooed, putting down the spoon and holding up both her arms. The youth was there in seconds, face pressed against her shoulder. "I'm sure she's just as conflicted about this as you are, okay? She's not _running_ from you."

His answer was muffled by her shirt. "How do you know? I'd run from me."

"Please," Sue clicked her tongue in reprimand. "She's lucky to have you and she better know it or I might just have to teach her a lesson," she teased, waiting for the usual chuckle. When she got nothing, she sighed and clutched the boy tighter. "Sweetie, baby, you said so yourself that she's literally death on mile long legs, yeah? I don't think she's had a lot of experience with things like bonds and mates, she's probably just as scared as you and wants to find some way to draw it out until she can sort through it all."

Seth pulled back slightly, pouting but nodding in agreement. "Vera _is_ all about logic," he groused, thoughts dancing behind his eyes. "She would try to figure out the logic behind having a soul mate, and then whether or not it would be worth her time..."

Sue nodded, stroking one hand through his hair. "And?" she prompted, knowing more was coming when the boy took a deep breath in.

"And I'm scared I'm _not_ worth her time," Seth rushed out, slumping with the admission. "What if she finishes her little thought process thing and realised I'm not worth it?" he muttered, looking so defeated it broke her heart. "I'm nothing special mum, I know that, and she's this amazing... she's just so... beautiful and... and _way_ outta my league."

Sue felt her chest rumble in a short chuckle, mind amazed at the sheer stupidity of her son as she drew him in for another hug. How could the boy not see how incredible he was? He was kind, gorgeous, and hilarious with a sense of happiness that was infectious and a smile that had _already_ succeeded in making some women swoon. He was the perfect catch for anyone – human or not.

But how was she going to get about to teaching him that? How did you teach someone they were worth all they were hiding from?

Running a hand down his spine, she rested her chin on his head and opened her eyes; not quite able to remember when she'd closed them. Just as she did so, she heard the water boiling behind her and sighed, pushing her son away with another smile. "I better continue with the cooking and – Oh?" she cut the sentence short, turning when a rapid knock sounded on the door. "Oh, uh, sweetie were you expecting someone?"

Seth shook his head, blinking large eyes. "No?"

Humming, the older woman directed him to the stove. "Okay then, watch this for me then and I'll answer it. Better not be more of those damn city types trying to sell us things," she grumbled, wiping her hands on her worn jeans. "You know, I'm tempted to petition to get those types banned from this area."

Winking over her shoulder, she moved from the room, hearing her son chuckling behind her as he stayed obediently before the stove like he'd been asked too. Smiling lightly at the humour still lingering from their previous conversation, she was practically beaming when she pulled the door open. It was nice to see him smile.

"Oh hello!" she greeted warmly, looking the woman up and down. "Good evening, how can I help you?"

The woman on the other side looked impeccable; her black dress clinging to her figure, and lips a dangerous shade of crimson, but her smile didn't belong to a model. It belonged to a nervous child. Sue cocked her head, absently trying to tame her wild locks as her eyes snapped to the perfectly straight raven hair lightly shifting in the breeze.

The smile went from uncertain to cocky within seconds, revealing white teeth. "You must be Sue," she breathed, a pale hand coming away from her body. "Pleasure."

Refusing to be shocked that she was known by the beauty – salespeople didn't usually go that far – she took the hand happily, giving it a firm shake. "Pleasure's all mine," she replied instantly, catching her breath. "Uh, so can I help you?"

Once again, white teeth peeked through red lips in a smile. "I believe you can yes," she allowed, head tilting to the side and black locks following the action. "I'm looking for your son, if you don't mind."

"Seth?"

The woman nodded calmly.

Sue looked over her shoulder, biting her lip in confliction. Should she go get him or play coy and say the boy was out with some of his friends? Then again, the woman might know if he was lying or not, seeing as she knew where they lived and her name... But why would some stranger show up, dressed like something from a court room, and ask for her _son_ of all people? It wasn't like they – _Oh._

Sue's eyes slipped closed.

"That didn't take you long," the woman mused, voice almost mocking. "I was expecting you to realise after you saw his reaction to myself, or perhaps on your way back into the kitchen – causing you to run back in fear of me stealing your child."

Sue felt her eyes snap open, and she swallowed thickly, watching the female before her. "You wanna steal him?" she squeaked, moving to wring her hands together nervously. The woman cocked a brow and her eyes twinkled in humour, ruby lips tugging up at the corners. "You don't - you were just – I've made a terrible first impression haven't I?"

"I've met clumsier humans," she cooed calmingly, reaching out to gently squeeze the woman's shoulder.

Sue almost wanted to tense at the touch but felt herself relaxing without her permission. "That's a small comfort I suppose," she allowed, shaking her head. "You wanted to see Seth, didn't you? Come in, come in, we were just about to sit down for dinner."

* * *

She was standing outside his house.

Again.

Vera let out a tremendous sigh, shoulders slumping ever so slightly as she studied the weathered home. It wasn't the first time she'd gone for a walk to clear her head, only to find her legs betraying her as they led her towards this part of the smaller town – and she had no doubts that this wouldn't be the last time either.

Why, oh why couldn't her body cooperate with her mind? She just wanted to think before she acted, but her mortal form had other ideas as it clearly showed. It was like that stupid lesson her father had tried to drill into her head once upon a time; _Go with your heart, not with your head..._

Frankly, she thought it was a stupid lesson.

Because honestly, her heart could be ridiculously idiotic at times, while her head always had the facts in order and her own well being in mind. Acting with her heart could lead to serious trouble and a certain type of pain she'd heard enough about to want to avoid. _Heartbreak._

Yet here she was; outside his house again, just standing there hopefully.

Snorting, Vera stalked forward, forcing her arms and shoulders to relax into a causal stance. "You were invited for dinner after all," she murmured to herself, refusing to admit her stomach was twisting into knots.

Was she nervous? Was that what that was?

Lifting a hand, she curled it into a fist and knocked rapidly, feeling her stomach tighten into a knot at the sound of movement inside. The simple action of rapping on the door somehow exhausted her, and the realisation that she was tired by something so simple made her contemplate her decision. Perhaps this wasn't the brightest idea – maybe it would be better for her to hurry back to the hotel she was staying in and just pretend that the past few days didn't happened. How hard could a single boy be to forget anyway?

She never got the chance to answer her own question, because as soon as it had echoed through her mind, the front door swung open; revealing an older, more exhausted version of the female shifter. "Oh hello!" the woman greeted happily, one hand lifted to rest against the door frame. "Good evening, how can I help you?"

It was hard _not_ to notice the studying eyes raking over her so she plastered on a bright smile and hoped to hell that following her heart wasn't about to get her into trouble. "You must be Sue," she gushed, reaching out a hand imploringly. "Pleasure."

Sue seemed surprised that she'd been addressed so personally, her eyes wide, but shook the offered hand with another smile. _By the gods, she's all smiles and rainbows. Just like her son._ Vera attempted to keep her own smile strong, subtly looking over the woman in the split second of distraction. She was dressed in plain jeans and a brightly coloured shirt, the material covered by a stained apron and her hair was wild and dark, drawing most of her attention. _**Just**_ _like her son, then._

"Pleasure's all mine," Sue grinned before it faltered slightly in confusion. "Uh, so can I help you?" she asked again, this time quieter and more uncertain as she dropped her hand back to her side.

Vera flexed her hand once. "I believe you can yes," she admitted, resisting the urge to shift awkwardly by instead tilting her head to one side. "I'm looking for your son, if you don't mind."

And then the smile was gone. "Seth?"

Vera nodded back, watching as the woman's expression went from repressed excitement to cautious. She didn't mind waiting for the female to sort through whatever was rifling through her mind and settled back for the long haul, eyes curiously flickering over the other's feminine features. There was confusion, and now uncertainty dancing through dark eyes similar to the youngest family member... and...

Vera smiled ever so slightly. There it was. Realisation and _fear_.

"That didn't take you long," she commented idly, almost wanting to smile when the woman's eyes slipping closed in resignation. "I was expecting you to realise after you saw his reaction to myself, or perhaps on your way back into the kitchen – causing you to run back in fear of me stealing your child," she teased bluntly.

That made her falter again, brow furrowing narrowly. Did she _want_ this woman to _like_ her? Was that why she was being sickeningly nice... Shaking her head free of the confusing thoughts, she came back into the present when she noticed the shock decorating attractive eyes.

She honestly didn't think she was being seri –

"You wanna steal him?"

Serious. Sue thought she was being serious.

Mustering up the most unimpressed look she could manage, Vera stared the woman down, knowing she wasn't able to hide all of her amusement behind the mask. The woman was floundering about slightly, but once their gazes clashed, it was like a light switch turning off – fear turning to embarrassment as her cheeks went a pleasant shade of pink and her hands stilled in panic fidgeting.

"You don't – you were just – I've made a terrible first impression haven't I?" Sue deflated slightly, looking out at the mocking smile on the woman's lips.

Vera reached out before she could stop herself, hand aiming for the woman's shoulder. "I've met clumsier humans," she soothed, squeezing the warm skin under her hand. She was expecting the other female to pull back, but she only smiled weakly and hunched over slightly in acceptance.

"That's a small comfort I suppose," Sue mumbled, cheeks still dusted with pink. "You wanted to see Seth, didn't you? Come in, come in, we were just about to sit down for dinner."

 _Dinner? Honestly, what is with this woman?_

Unable to resist the mothers coaxing, Vera let herself be herded into the house and pushed towards the other end where the kitchen and dining room no doubt was situated. It was only a meal – she could handle that much if forced. Behind her, Sue was offering to take her jacket only to start rambling when she realised that she wasn't actually wearing one, voice dancing with apology and more heated embarrassment.

Honestly, after she'd knocked, Vera had been expecting the door to slam in her face or maybe the guard dogs to come out and attack but this? This was a woman trying to get her son's partner comfortable and hoping for the potential mate to like her.

 _Sue_ wanted _Vera_ to like her.

At least they were on the same page then.

"Mum? Who was at the door? And why is the sauce bubbling? Is it meant to be bubbling?" Seth was at the stove, leaning over it with a furrowed brow, one hand perched up and holding a spoon. "I don't like this. The bubbling is making me uncomfortable and I can't even find a single meatball in this mess."

Sue snorted and hurried forward, embarrassment and awkwardness fading as she moved into her element. "Yes, it's meant to be bubbling – that means it simmering and thickening up. You can't find the meatballs because I have them precooked, and ready to add when the sauce is finished. And it was your girlfriend at the door, so remember your manners and offer her a drink would you?"

 _Girlfriend?_

" _Girlfriend?"_

Seth spun with the exclamation, eyes widening as they locked onto the solitary figure standing across the room. His features slackened with shock, mouth dangling open and she almost wanted to smile at the endearing picture it created.

"Good evening," Vera greeted warmly, nodding and bowing slightly at the waist. "It's a pleasure to see you again."

As the boy stammered, she felt her throat tighten in a thick swallow. Her words hadn't been a lie. She was happy to be in his company again. Had – had she missed him? _And you wanted to run away._

Seth looked over his shoulder at his mother, before his eyes snapped back to the woman. "You – But – You're here!" he cried, both hands lifting in surprise and confusion. "I didn't, but you were – Mum?" he begged, turning to watch the woman hopefully with wide eyes.

"She's here for dinner dear," Sue sighed, a bright smile taking over her face. "And I believe she is still waiting for that drink."

Vera chuckled softly when the simple command made the youth spring into action, long limbs flying about as he hurried to grab a cup from one of the endless cupboards lining the room. "What, uh, what would you like to drink?" he choked out quickly, body going eerily still as he waited for her reply.

Tempted to give him a tall and complicated order, she softened at the hope in his eyes. "Whatever you have is perfectly adequate, Seth," she allowed, nodding once before moving forward slightly. The family seemed to orbit around the counter, so she moved to become part of the system; leaning against the wooden counter daintily.

The young shifter nodded as well, hurrying to grab a bright container from the fridge before pouring its contents into a cup. He was a whirlwind of movement, hands scurrying about as they all but flung everything back where it belonged. Before she could even blink, he was right beside her, holding out the cool glass like an offering. "Here," he muttered weakly, clearing his throat.

Unable to resist teasing the poor boy, Vera took the glass with care and sipped it for show. "Thank you," she murmured, leaning forward and pressing a warm kiss to his cheek.

She heard him slap a hand against where she'd pressed her lips, and turned back to her hostess. "So, ma'am, what are we having for tea if you don't mind my asking? It smells amazing."

* * *

 **Here we go – she's back! From here on out, it's going to be an interesting ride. Let's see how the physical embodiment of death will learn how to love huh?** **Thank you so much to all the follows and favourites, not to mention the reviews. Those things are my life, really...**

 **Taila xx**


	13. Perverted Death?

_How hard could it be,_ she'd said.

 _It's only dinner,_ she'd said.

By the gods, she could be an idiot on occasion, couldn't she?

Vera adopted a warm smile, nodding politely when the woman before her continued to prattle on, one hand moving rapidly through the air. She was listening intently, with one ear at least, responding in kind whenever the female stopped and waited for her input, but most of her mind was focused three feet to her left.

He was just standing there, silent as a grave, but as passionate as one still alive.

He was nervous, feet and hands constantly moving, and his eyes were glued to her profile with a startling intensity. It wasn't off-putting, per say, but it was impossible to ignore. It made her skin itch, and her eyes long to flicker over to him, but brown orbs were still holding hers in conversation.

Looking his way now would be _impolite_.

" – anyway, it was a nice thing for you to do," Sue finished lightly, smiling up at her for a split second. Her cooking quickly demanded her attention again, and she hurried to spread the sauce over four generous servings of spaghetti and meatballs. "I better go get your sister; Seth can you set the table for me?"

The boy instantly nodded, eyes snapping to his mother as she moved from the room and towards the upper portion of the house. The kitchen fell into silence, Seth absently juggling his weight about before he surged into action, moving towards the cupboards he'd fetched her glass from only minutes before.

Vera finally let herself look at him, head tilting as she studied the way he moved and balanced his way through the smaller kitchen. She was happy to watch him move, but there was something wrong; he wasn't looking _back._

"I apologize," she spoke, only blinking when he spun to her face her, "For my tardiness."

Seth swallowed, his throat moving as he hurried over to the dining room table. "Tardiness? That means your timing right?" he questioned nervously, chuckling without mirth as she turned to follow him. "Ah, its okay, I guess? I mean, you were only a few days longer than what you said you'd be anyway, right?"

"I said three days, it's been several," she argued instantly, watching as he set out woven placemats and cutlery. Reaching behind herself, she grabbed two of the four plates and moved to set them down on the table, working around him with ease. "It upset you, didn't it?"

Seth froze, brow furrowing at her words before he sighed, long and loud. "I thought..."

"You thought I didn't want to come back?"

Vera acted like she meant nothing by the statement, eyes downcast and focused on setting out the table like they'd been asked too. She could feel the boy stiffen defensively beside her, but ignored it as she continued her simple movements; letting him take it as he would. If he wanted to speak, he would, and she'd give him the time he needed to think through a reply.

Digging through her memory, she moved back into the kitchen and opened up the cupboard the boy had before; fetching three clean glasses before snatching up her own from the counter. He still hadn't moved from the head of the table, lower lip jutting out ever so slightly and brow furrowing tightly over his eyes – eyes that were clouded with thought and something closer to misery than she would've liked.

"Why did you?" Seth murmured. "Come back, I mean? It's not like you really had a reason too, right?" he chuckled for the second time, but once again it fell flat.

Vera hummed back. "I said I would, didn't I?" she reminded him, finally looking up and smiling at the younger boy. She expected something back, anything really; a smooth twitch of his lips, or a flicker of warmth in his eyes, but she wasn't expecting the frown to deepen.

"Yeah, but – "

Footsteps sounded, cutting the boy short, and his mother returned with her same contented smile, this time followed by a younger version of herself. The oldest of the family seemed content that her son had listened to her, eyes flicking over the set table before she moved to the fridge. "Want another drink?" she asked, pulling out the same brightly coloured container.

Vera met the daughter's eyes for a split second, before she beamed at the matriarch. "Of course," she nodded. "You're too kind, really."

Sue waved the compliment away, already moving to fill the cups littering the table as her children awkwardly puttered about. She didn't seem to notice the nervous excitement of her son or the frightened curiosity of her daughter as she hurried to drop her body into the nearest seat. "Right, dig in!" she cooed, gesturing for everyone to sit down and eat. "Come on, come on, sit."

Vera cocked a brow at the over enthusiasm, but gently sat down to the right of the matriarch. "Thank you," she murmured, nodding her head to the empty seat beside her. Instantly the young male was down, pulling the chair in behind him. "It looks incredible."

Leah was across from her, eyes wide and confused. "When did she get here?"

 _Ah, the tact of a child_

"Only ten minutes ago," Sue dismissed, moving to fork some food into her mouth and smile at her daughter. "I invited her over for dinner remember? You were there when I did, so pull that face at me kiddo."

Seth wiggled uncomfortably in his seat. "Yeah, but I didn't pass it along..."

Silence fell again, the sounds of forks and chewing stopping as three sets of brown eyes snapped to the stranger in their midst. Vera was happily taking delicate bites of the meal she'd been given, not bothering to stop and explain herself to the demands in their eyes. "This is amazing," she breathed instead, carefully dabbing her lips with a napkin. "Home recipe?"

"How did you know then?" Seth grumbled, eyes narrowing in thought as he ignored her words. "I didn't tell you, and no one else here did..."

Vera rolled her eyes, placing her cutlery down with a fluent movement before reaching out to grasp his wrist. She heard him sharply inhale at her touch, before she was rolling his hand over in hers, fingering the small black charm attached to the delicate silver chain. "This told me," she answered simply, lifting it higher for the others to see. "As I said; it was insurance, I just didn't say what form," she continued, looking up and catching his hurt expression. "Don't pout. I had to make sure I wasn't going to walk into anything unsavoury."

"You've been watching me?" Seth realised, not taking back his hand but instead leaning forward to study the charm as it began to shimmer and blink. "With this?"

"On occasion," she revealed, shrugging the matter aside. "Once or twice over the last few days."

Seth's features slackened.

"Hmm, and now you're struggling to keep a straight face as you hope that I didn't see anything..." Vera rolled her words around in her mouth, a smirk tugging at her lips. "Compromising, I suppose? Well, breathe child, the most I saw was you heading towards the shower, and even then I had the manners to look away," she promised, giving his hand back.

The pink dusting tanned cheeks was adorable, and she struggled to hide the smile that grew unbidden on her features behind her fork. "Well, I looked away eventually..." she added in a quiet murmur.

It was amusing to watch all of the shifter's blood congregate in his cheeks.

"Don't you just love family dinners?" Leah asked, grinning slyly over at her brother. She refrained from making another comment by packing her mouth with food; cheeks filling out into an entertaining sight as she continued to beam across the table.

Seth only glared back. "Quite," he rumbled, shifting again before settling down with his dinner. "Did you overhear the conversation when mum invited you then?"

Realising the question was directed her way; Vera hurried to swallow her mouthful. "Yes, that I did," she allowed, nodding quickly before she looked to her right. "And, no I am not the grim reaper," she sighed out, referring to the previous conversation she'd overheard. "I do hate to admit this, but back in the early 1900's I had this... black cloak stage, so to speak. It was all the range, but when they fell out of fashion, I just couldn't part with it."

Sue lifted a brow, a chuckle slipping from her lips. "Is that how the whole scythe thing started too then? They became all the range and you couldn't bear to part with it once time had moved on?"

"Oh no, that's because the scythe is quite the accurate weapon," Vera grinned. "Not too much weight in the blade, easy to swing with frightening levels of accuracy and speed. I'm fond of it for that reason – I would move onto a gun, but..." she shrugged non-committally, apparently dropping the subject.

Seth was sporting a smile as he finished her sentence for her, hand lifting to cover his mouth when he snorted. "But you enjoy saying; _it looks like I've brought a knife to a gunfight_ every time, don't you?"

"You caught me," Vera deadpanned. "I do it all for the quip."

"Do it for the vine," Leah smiled, wrinkling her nose when both her mother and brother laughed at the comment. She shook her head with a giggle of own before she pushed to her feet, hands carefully cradling the empty plate. "Mum, can I get the ice-cream outta the freezer?"

Sue nodded, one hand covering her mouth as she chuckled. "Go ahead baby girl," she allowed.

Leah grinned and bounded back into the kitchen, depositing the dish into the sink before she swooped onto the freezer. As she rummaged around, going so far as to hum happily under her breath, their guest shifted somewhat awkwardly in her seat. "I hate to do this," Vera started slowly, licking her lips as she pushed her plate away. It was empty, the red sauce pooling at the bottom and she stood slowly, looking briefly to the boy at her side and his own empty plate. "Really I do, but – "

"You can't leave!" Seth blurted out, struggling to stand fast enough without falling over. "You just got here! Stay for dessert and we could watch a movie or something?" he offered hurriedly, eyes wide and hopeful.

Vera lifted a brow, her hand coming to rest on his forearm. "I'm not leaving," she soothed instantly. "I only stood to move my dirtied plate to the sink. What I hate to do is say that I have absolutely no idea what _ice-cream_ is and I hate to do it because I can practically hear your shock and horror now."

Seth deflated; face relaxing from the frightened expression into something humorous. "Oh, ice-cream is a mortal treat?" he tried, leaning ever so slightly closer to her and the cool hand pressed against his skin. "It's technically a dessert though."

"Is it iced cream?" she guessed, peeking over her shoulder as the female sibling bustled about with bowls and spoons. "Because from my last experience cream can be sickening when consumed in large quantities and I do not wish to relieve that. Not if I can help it, in the very least."

Seth shrugged, reaching out for her plate. "I guess so," he smiled lightly. "Not sickening though and you can get heaps of different flavours and stuff."

Leah perked up. "We've only got chocolate."

Vera slowly sat down, nodding all the while. "Okay then," she breathed. "Chocolate iced cream it is then."

* * *

Seth struggled to keep his mouth shut, lips pursing with the effort it took to keep the amused chuckles at bay. He'd been wanting to laugh for what seemed like hours, and the need was growing harder to ignore with every passing second; his stomach starting to ache with tension.

"Your mother said something about a policy," Vera remembered quietly, dark lashes leaving shadows on her cheeks as she turned to study the boy on the bed. "An open door one, I believe?"

The young shifter wrinkled his nose in humour, wondering if he could reply without bursting into laughter. Doubtful of his abilities, he only nodded back, waving a hand uselessly.

It earned him a lightly cocked brow. "So? What does that policy entail," Vera demanded, hand balancing uncertainly on the door handle. Her painted nails scratched absently at the peeling fake gold covering the metal. "Do I shut the door? Or do I leave it open? An answer would be appreciated – something other than a nod, mind you."

Seth snorted.

" _And other than a snort,"_ Vera finished darkly, eyes narrowing as she studied the boy. "What is so damned humorous to you? I'm apparently missing the joke of the year as I wait for my answer."

Mentally apologizing, Seth opened his mouth and chuckled, unable to stop the sound once it had started. He waved a hand as he toppled sideways on the bed, amusement twisting his mouth and releasing the aching tension in his stomach only to bring with it the pain of laughing too hard.

Vera's hand lifted to rest against her hip, teeth grinding together ever so slightly as she waited. "Are you quite done?"

He only shook his head.

Seth opened one eye, brushing away a lone tear as he studied the female right back. She had yet to notice it, apparently, judging by the annoyed look on her features. Pushing to his feet, he ambled over her to and reached out, fingers gently brushing against the tip of her nose as he wiped away the chocolate gathered there.

"You've had this on your nose since dessert," he revealed, grinning brightly as he wiggled his fingers in her face. "It was hard to keep a straight face but I like to think I did pretty well."

Vera stared down the brown stain before she snorted. "Open or close?"

Seth looked around her to the door, shrugging as he reached out with his free hand to push it shut. "Closed ought to do it," he beamed again, wrinkling his nose and stepping back. He was far too close; the scent of spice and silk assaulting his nose and intoxicating his senses. "Mum will complain, but it's not like we're doing anything AO."

"AO?"

"Adults only," Seth explained, frowning lightly as he tried to further comment. "It's like on a television show, if it's labelled adults only it means that there's probably scenes of graphic violence or swearing."

Vera bright red lips twitched up at the corners. "So your mother, by demanding the open door policy, is wishing to avoid giving me the privacy I need to violently beat you while simultaneously cussing you out?" she asked lightly, tilting her head again.

Seth almost wanted to take another step back, away from the piercing gaze. "Uh, well you know, there's another warning..."

"Yes?"

"Graphic violence, swearing, scenes of a, uh, sexual nature," he coughed into his hand, wiping his fingers on his pant legs. "You know, she's not trying to stop you from beating me up, she's trying to stop you from uh," Seth frowned before hurrying to turn his lips upwards into a cheeky grin. "Well, you get the idea."

Vera's head was still tilted as she studied him; eyes bright with understanding and lips twitching in humour. "Your mother is trying to avoid your bedroom becoming the next _xxx girl's gone wild_ movie set?"

"You still remember that huh?"

"Looks like it."

* * *

 **Is it too soon for them to kiss and all? I really wanted to do it. Like, so close, but I turned it into a porn joke. Yeah, yeah, it's time for you guys to beat me up while simultaneously cussing me out, am I right?**

 **Input; yes or no for a kiss next chapter?**

 **Taila xx**


	14. Idek Death

Seth settled above the covers of his bed, yawning widely into his hand as he slumped back against his pillow. The material was cool against his cheek and he sighed contently, eyes slipping closed and limbs stretching out like a cat. "So why did you wanna talk to me?" he murmured sleepily, scrunching his face up when exhausted lingered behind his eyes.

He could hear her moving across the room; the odd clatter sounding as she picked things up to study them before carefully putting them down again. "Your mother is receptive of me," she commented disinterestedly. "I was not expecting that."

"Oh yeah?" Seth yawned again. "She was pretty excited to hear about you – even with the whole _death_ thing you've got going on."

He could feel her eyes after that comment, and could imagine the delicately raised eyebrows and amused shine to silver irises. His own lips tugged up into a smile after a few seconds of feeling her eyes, and eventually he forced one of his own to slip open. "Can I help you?"

Vera was exactly as he'd imagined her; one brow quirked and her eyes dancing with mirth. "You can," she decided after a few seconds of staring back. It took him a few beats to realise she was gesturing to a photo frame, one hand securely wrapped around the carved wood. "This is you – and judging by the way the pack has crowded you and not all of the current members are in the picture, this was taken after you first phased."

Seth pushed up onto his elbows, brow furrowing slightly as he nodded. "Uh, yeah, no you're right it was. I remember," he ran a hand over his face before shoving it through his hair. "What about it?"

"How old were you?" she questioned simply.

"Oh my first phase?" Seth checked, waiting until she nodded back. "I was fourteen. That's considered rather young."

Vera's lips curved into a perfect circle of understanding, and she looked back to the photo for a few seconds. "I see," she replied carefully, placing the frame back down on the desk. "And how old are you now?"

"I'm sixteen – almost seventeen though," Seth revealed, hurrying to add that last part. "Uh, since we're actually on the topic of age and all that, I wanted to ask you a couple of things." He sat up further and mussed his hair up again, waiting until he knew he had her complete attention. When she faced him bodily, hands moving to her sides, he cleared his throat and started with; "One; can you please stop calling me _child_?"

A chuckled sounded. "I can try," Vera promised with a flick of her wrist. "What is number two?"

"Number two is; does my age bother you?" Seth asked slowly, eyes narrowed in nervousness. "I'm not sure how you view things like that but I'm under eighteen so any relationship we would have would probably be frowned upon. Not really because of the age difference but because I'm not... Well, I'm not entirely _legal,_ you know?"

Vera looked slightly confused, her dark brows coming together. "I'm sorry, but I must ask you to explain further," she requested, equally as slow as he was in her question. "It is illegal to be in a relationship if you are under eighteen?"

"No! No, it's illegal to..." Seth swallowed. "It's illegal to be..." he let his voice trail away again, before waving his hand between them in a silent explanation.

Understanding flitted through her eyes. "I see," was the careful reply. "Very well, continue with your question. Does your age bother me, I believe it was."

Seth nodded. "Well, does it?"

"Honestly? No, not at all," Vera replied easily, the question not even appearing to faze her as she continued to nose about the papers on the desk. "Age is but a number and it really only bothers the small minded..." she continued, brow furrowing once again as she picked up a sheet of paper. "What in hell is this mess?"

"Calculus," Seth answered instantly, not bothering to go in further despite her obvious interest. "So, me being underage doesn't bother you? At all? Not even a little?" he demanded, one hand lifted to hover in the air beside his chest.

Vera sighed wearily, hands still curled around the same sheet of homework and eyes going skywards. Her lips moved minutely for a few beats, and it almost looked like she was calling on high for help. After a couple of seconds, golden orbs shot back to his form, coloured by curiosity and a hint of annoyance.

"It does not bother me," Vera repeated, gently placing the work down and stalking towards him. "Not even a little."

Seth swallowed thickly as she moved towards him, absently reminding his hormones that it wasn't the time or place. Breathing out sharply through his nose – he had to get the scent of silk out before it tore a hole in his restraint – he nodded in acceptance. "My age doesn't bother you," he echoed, hoping it would appease her.

Her eyes warmed into molten silver. "Hmm, good you seem to be following me," she praised, leaning down so she was eye level with him before rewarding him with a blinding smile. "Does my age bother you?"

Seth snorted. "How old are you?"

"Not telling."

That made him smile and he shook his head. "You don't look very old, but seeing as your death I feel like you are..." he guessed, studying her eyes and the skin around them. "Wow, you really need to tell my mum what wrinkle cream you use."

Seth took the time to study the spinning irises, almost mesmerised every time the colour twirled into something new and different. Every time he knew it was coming, but it still somehow managed to make his breath catch in his chest ever so slightly. Her eyes hardened into a shining gold, and at the same time she blinked; time seeming to slow and show the exact second her lashes brushed against her cheek and the miniscule dilation of her pupil when the lights went out. _Stunning_.

"Your eyes look like that iced cream we had," Vera suddenly mused, lips pursing into the perfect pout. The teenager chuckled slightly, realising they'd both been thinking about the same thing. "Is something amusing again? I do not having any more on my face do I?"

"Nah," Seth waved a hand and slumped back against the bed, breathing into the growing space between them. It was hard to think with her so close. "Your face is clean. I should have a mirror around here somewhere if you wanna check."

He heard her moving, backing away from the bed. "I do not wish too," she promised, and for a few seconds her voice was broken by what sounded like a yawn. "Oh, my form is tired," she noted, almost in wonder. "How fascinating. And vaguely irritating."

Seth chuckled. "I know the feeling," he promised before pushing up onto his elbows. "So, was that all you wanted to talk about?"

Vera blinked at the sudden question, turning to face him with eyes clouded over in confusion and thought. It took her a few seconds to latch on to what he was saying, and her features lit up momentarily, a smile tugging at her lips. "No, no it wasn't," she remembered, moving back to the desk. She gently pulled out the chair, perching on the edge. "We do need to talk."

And didn't that just settle _comfortably_ in the pit of his stomach...

Clearing his throat, Seth nodded and sat up further, trying to push any lingering exhaustion to the back of his mind. "Oh, okay, no we can talk," he allowed. "I'm listening," he promised next.

Her eyes gleamed with approval. "I am new to this human deal," she reminded him. "Well, not new to it, but new to his particular corner of the mortal world. I have not had a partner in all my years."

" _Really?"_

The exclamation earned a quick roll of his eyes. "I have had casual..." her lips curved into a sly smile. "Casual agreements with mortals before. And on occasion, the supernatural. But nothing more than a night."

Seth's lips tugged downwards at that and he furrowed his brows. Wait, was he jealous? He – no – he had more confidence than that didn't he?

"Nothing more than a night," Vera rehashed, not bothering with any more infliction than that. Her eyes weren't even on his form, once again looking over his room, and he realised she was doing it purposefully. Acting like she hadn't seen the ugly emotion and letting him save a small fraction of his pride. "They weren't interesting enough to warrant any more than that."

And was that a compliment? Seth felt warmth bloom in his chest before he smothered it, blinking away the satisfaction. She was only being nice, easing the sharp edges of his hurt with flowery words. Clearing his throat, he nodded absently and waved a hand in what he hoped was a gesture for her to continue and a smile he begged was light hearted.

Vera turned to him with emotionless features. "Continuing on," she started slowly, chest moving in a deep breath. "I do not know what I am meant to do next in our partnership."

Seth felt his eyebrows climb up.

"I came to you after I left the vampire's abode, and promised I would return," she reminded him, nodding once. "But now that I have returned, I find I do not know what to do with myself," she confessed before her eyes dropped, body shifting in discomfort. "I would appreciate your guidance."

Blinking rapidly for a few seconds, he licked his lips, and ignored the shy demeanour she had suddenly taken on. What _were_ they meant to do now? They weren't the usual pair, in fact, this was probably the first time a shifter had imprinted on such a creature – avoiding the strange topic of Jake and Nessie of course. In any other case, the person he'd imprinted on wouldn't know about said imprint, so he would woo her right? But Vera was in the know about _everything..._

What the hell did he do with that?

Shifting on the bed, he began to wind the covers around his fingers again. "If this was different, I mean, I would be spending time with you and trying to get you to like me," he explained slowly. "But this is you and me, not anyone else..."

With that in mind, he turned to his friend and the boy's imprint, realising their situations were similar if nothing else. Nessie was fully aware of the supernatural world, and was a creature from it herself, but she was young and only sought out her imprint for companionship in the familial sense – not in the way that Seth wanted his own imprint.

That thought made him falter in his musings. He knew how he wanted the woman across from him, he understood the desire to hold her and love her – but what did she feel?

"How do you want me?" he asked slowly, pushing up until he stood tall. "That's the big question, I guess. The million dollar one, at least." He adopted a smile after the awkward phrasing and shrugged a shoulder. "As your imprint I am whatever you want me to be..."

Vera's eyes brightened in understanding. "So if I wanted nothing more than a friend, that's what you'd be to me?"

Seth nodded, lifting a hand to rub the back of his neck. "Yeah, that's how it works," he promised, skirting past her and moving to his desk. Her interest in his homework moments before had reminded him of his need to study it all before school started once again. "If you want a brother, I'll be there for you. A friend, I'll listen to all your secrets. A lover and companion, I'll worship you."

She chuckled, the sound dangerously close and he turned to find her further away then he thought; by the door with both hands against her chest. "I like the sound of being worshipped," she confessed. "But I feel you may have phrased that so I would be more tempted to pick that option over the others."

"Guilty as charged."

He expected her to say something back but she was quiet, looking down to the floor with pursed lips and clouded over eyes. Her hands lifted to sweep through her hair, and Seth left her to it, moving to sit down and study the paper littering his desk top. He had work to do anyway and watching her decide their fate would only tie his stomach up in knots. He was content _not_ to have a panic attack, please and thank you.

Of course, a panic attack sounded better than calculus.

Whistling under his breath, he pushed the work away after only reading the first few lines. "Nope," he decided, running a hand down his face. "I am far too tired to even deal with math right now."

"Hand it over," Vera murmured, suddenly beside him with one hand patiently hovering between them.

Seth studied her features for a few seconds, instantly recognizing the distracted edges of her attention and passed the paper over without a word. She was still thinking – he could see the thoughts dancing somewhat behind her eyes – but if she wanted something else to focus on; he'd give it to her. Saved him from having to do it anyway. If she even understood it that is...

He cleared his throat, blinking when her eyes flickered to him for all of three seconds. "Do you understand that?" he asked gently, one finger poking the back of the page.

"I don't understand the equation," she confessed. "Which one are you using?"

Seth opened his mouth to answer but frowned when he realised he didn't know, moving to grab a book from the bag sprawled messily under the desk. He rummaged through it for a few seconds before he made a sound of victory, brandishing the text book with something similar to pride. "This is the one," he muttered, brow furrowed as he thumbed through the pages. "That one there..."

Vera stared for a few seconds before she looked back to the page and hummed something under her breath. He was pretty sure he could see the wheels turning in her head the longer she stared...

"You got it?" he questioned, leaning back when she reached out and picked up a pen.

She made a small noise back, and then the pen was scratching against the surface of the paper, her lips pursed and moving without sound as she answered the questions. After a few silent minutes she returned the pen and paper and sighed, her hands clenching now that they were empty.

Seth read over the answers, each written in perfect numbers and straight lines. "Well," he started. "You're a genius, great. Hey, did you ever meet the bastards that invented this crap? Cause if you did I really hope you showed them a piece of your mind and – "

"I don't know what I want from you."

Blinking, Seth moved the paper back to the desk. "That's okay," he soothed with a weak smile, wincing when he caught guilt flash across her features. "I mean; you got a sixteen year old dumped on you. You're not going to have all the answers, you know?"

Vera opened her mouth, but didn't speak, instead just closing it again with a quick shake of her head.

"I'm going to have lunch with the pack tomorrow," Seth announced randomly, nodding as he pushed to his feet. She moved away, keeping distance between them and he was slightly thankful he didn't have the distraction as he picked his words with care. "I'm leaving about eleven, if you wanna come? It might be nice, getting to know them and see them outside of evaluating a threat."

"I've met Billy," was the quiet answer.

"He's not a pack member," Seth shrugged, smiling as he shifted past her and back to the bed. "I mean, he is – he's one of the elders, but he can't shift or anything so he won't be there. But the shifters will be, and uh, and their imprints."

Vera's head snapped to his, brow furrowing. "The other imprints?" she echoed.

"Probably not Jake or Nessie though," Seth frowned in thought, peeling back the covers and feeling the cool sheets. "They don't tend to spend too much time with us on the preserve. Edward likes it when we go over there instead, you know?" he offered, lying back against the mattress.

What was proper etiquette when you had death standing not three feet from you? He didn't know if he was meant to offer to take her home, or offer her his bed while he slept on the couch or something. He usually struggled when dealing with the girls at school and none of them meant as much as she did despite knowing them from toddler-hood.

"Very well," Vera allowed quietly. "I'll be here around eleven."

Seth couldn't help but smile again, and he sat up. "Great, you have to meet our _pack mum_ , she's – _and_ I'm talking to myself again," he groaned, slumping back against his pillow and glaring up at the ceiling. "You really need to stop doing that."

* * *

 **I missed an update.**

 **I have never done that before.**

 **I can't believe it. I am a horrible creature. Here's the chapter, I mean, I feel like you deserve more, but this is almost three thousand words so it's slightly longer than usual. I'm already writing the next one, so no more missing updates. I'm sorry! Please forgive me. Also, yeah no kiss because, a few of my reviewers were right; she's not ready.**

 **Taila xx**


	15. Teleporting Death

He was still pacing; feet leaving tracks as he went from the wall to the window with a dizzyingly speed and sharpness to his movements. His face was a mess of emotions, and if she looked hard enough, she could've sworn there was the beginning of tears in his eyes but every time he turned to the light; the gleam to chocolate irises was gone and he looked murderous once more.

Pretending to focus solely on the laptop sitting on her legs, she cleared her throat. "You're pacing again," she announced dryly, hearing him pause for a split second in his movements.

A floorboard creaked as he started up again. "I am not."

Leah sighed and tilted her head towards the ceiling, begging on high for some patience. "You are," she corrected tiredly, placing her chin back on her chest. "And have been for the past half an hour."

Seth stopped, body almost trembling as he stilled long enough to glare at his sister. "I'm trying to get some exercise in," he retorted slowly, narrowing his eyes. He almost looked harsh, with the light hitting his features awkwardly and lips set, but she only rolled her eyes and snorted at his ' _tough_ - _boy'_ routine.

"Yeah, like I'm going to believe that," Leah murmured. "The only exercise you get is when you work your mouth blabbing all day. Now," she continued before he had time to snap back. "What's got you in a rut?"

Seth's cheek twitched almost comically. "Nothing has me in a _rut."_

"Is it your girlfriend?"

The teenage shifter flinched back at the words, entire body tensing. "She's not my girlfriend," he muttered, teeth grinding together fiercely. Almost hesitantly, he moved to sit down on the couch, throwing his body over the cushions almost gracefully.

Leah pushed the laptop aside, understanding painting her features. "I see," she answered carefully. "Get rejected did we, little brother?"

Seth faced her with a sharp look. "Really?" he demanded, starting to push to his feet. "You're a good conversation, Leah, I'll be sure to seek you out if I ever have something on my mind."

"Seth, come on," she started, groaning as she threw her head back tiredly at the childish actions. Hurrying to stand, she grabbed his arm and stopped his hurried exit from the room, instead using his momentum to throw him back on the couch. "You know what I mean; talk to me, bro."

Seth hit the couch cushions hard and turned a tired glare on the female. "I don't want to talk about it," he decided.

"Oh really?" Leah snorted. "You want too; I can see it in your eyes. So spill the beans, would you?" she demanded, sitting next to him and throwing her legs over his lap.

Seth settled under her, nodding absently. "I guess..." he sighed, playing with the ridge of her socks with one hand and scratching his nose with the other. "She said – she said that she doesn't know what to do about this; that she didn't know what she was meant to do next now that she'd _done her bit._ "

Leah frowned, pushing out her lips as she thought through his words. "Done her bit?" she echoed.

"Yeah, now that she'd come back to me after initially leaving..." Seth waved a hand. "She said that she'd done what she'd said she was going to do, and now there was nothing she _could_ do? I don't know."

Leah blinked, mouth opening for a few seconds before she snapped back into action, a small giggle leaving her lips. "So, now that she'd come back; she said she didn't know what to do? And so, you think she doesn't have anything left in her?" she questioned, watching as he nodded slowly. "Seth, she doesn't mean that she doesn't _want_ to do anything, just that she doesn't _know_ what she's meant to do with you."

"That's what I said?" Seth murmured, brow furrowing together in confusion.

Leah shook her head instantly, lifting a hand to wave away his protests. "That is what you said, but not what you _implied_ ," she corrected.

Seth pulled a face. "What's the difference?" he demanded.

"Everything. She doesn't know what to do because of a lack of experience, not a lack of interest in the situation," Leah started, lifting both her brows before starting to absent-mindedly pick at her nails. "She wants your _help_ , Seth."

"Well, yeah I know that, cause she said that but – "

"She said it and you're _still_ confused and cranky?" Leah almost shouted, mouth agape at the sheer idiocy the resided in her younger brother's head. The boy only looked back with an innocent confusion decorating his features. "Okay, let me put this in small words for you then. She wants your help because she wants this to continue. She _wants_ you – she just doesn't know how to _get_ you."

Seth blinked over at her for a few seconds, entire body still as he pushed everything through his own filter of logic. "I don't – but – what?" he stammered.

"You didn't get mum's smart genes did you?" Leah groaned, slumping back against the arm of the couch and chuckling when a sharp slap hit her thigh. "Ouch, okay, I'm sorry! But, come on man, how did you _not_ get what she was trying to tell you?"

"'Cause I'm a man?" Seth offered, already looking a little brighter.

Leah pursed her lips and looked around for where she'd dumped the laptop, wondering if she could reach it without giving up her comfortable position. "Probably," she replied absently. "Listen, she's an immortal model or whatever, but she's not versed in all this crap like every teenager is, okay?"

Seth slowly nodded, yawning into his hand before rolling his shoulders out and adopting a sheepish expression. "Ah," he cleared his throat awkwardly, earning his sister's curious gaze. "I invited her to lunch today; with the pack."

Knowing he was expecting to be scolded, Leah shrugged. "Good idea, she'll get to meet the other imprints, might do her good?" she murmured, taking her legs back and stretching up. "She know when to be here? Because I won't be late on account of her."

Seth nodded again.

"Cool, we still have twenty minutes before we need to leave so I'm going to grab a quick shower," Leah decided, wrinkling her nose at the smell on her own skin. "Don't get too lonely without me, okay?"

Humming back, the boy looked to his lap and sighed, listening as the female slowly travelled up the stairs and banged about on the upper floor. If he strained his ears he could make out the pipes creaking as water coursed through them, signalling the start of his sister's shower and his current abandonment.

Seth blinked at the coffee table, eyes snapping to the unused laptop. _Where was the harm?_ It was his sister's day today, but there wasn't much she could've done; currently being covered in water and about three yards from him without the intervening floor and doors.

Reaching out, he gripped the edges of the device and tugged it closer. "Study time," he decided quietly, checking the entrance to the lounge before slowly typing something in the search bar.

' _The Four Horsemen.'_

He stared at the completed words for a few seconds before he rolled his eyes, fingers slamming down on the enter key. Results popped up immediately and out of habit, he clicked on the first one; the wiki page covered with enough information to write a small novel. "Oh geeze," he snorted, clicking his tongue before leaning closer to the screen. "Right, so _the pale horse..._ "

Chocolate irises rolled over the words, absorbing the information while he absently read them out. _"The fourth and final horseman is named Death. Known as 'the pale rider,' of all the riders, he – "_ Seth chortled at that, before continuing; _"she is the only one to whom the text explicitly gives a name. Unlike the other three, she is not described carrying a weapon or other object..."_

His brow furrowed _"However, illustrations commonly depict her carrying a scythe."_

Slumping back against the couch with a forceful sigh, he rubbed a hand over his face. "Scythe," he murmured, tilting back his head and looking towards the ceiling. He could still hear the pipes rushing with water, and the sound of his sister's loud singing completed the picture, and if he listened hard enough; the sound of his own mind whirling joined the picture.

"Scythe, scythe, scythe..."

Another voice joined the litany of sounds, almost amused with melodious tones. "An agricultural hand tool for mowing grass and reaping crops. Sadly, it's largely been replaced by either horse drawn or engine run technology."

Seth shot to his feet, blinking uselessly at the woman before him.

"I prefer to use it for mowing down mortals and reaping souls," Vera continued with a graceful shrug, one hand lifting to smooth down her shirt. "But that's a personally preference. Apparently, it's also useful as a gardening tool."

The teenager smiled ruefully, catching the almost teasing hint to her voice. "Mowing down mortals?" Seth parroted, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Sounds like fun, we should make a date of it," he continued, wrinkling his nose in her direction. He should've been shocked by her sudden entrance – he really should've – but he couldn't find it in himself.

"Maybe we should," Vera replied with a quirk of her brow, already moving to sit down near the spot he'd evacuated. "Reading up on me, I see."

Seth lowered himself back to the couch, nodding abashedly. "Sorry," he shrugged. "I guess I was curious, you know? You seem to know so much about me and all I know is you dress like a business woman and look like a model. Oh, and you're death, but you know, _that's_ not important."

The immortal hummed back. "I happen to like to look my best," she snorted. "What's wrong with that?"

Seth leant back and looked over her clothing, taking in the black pants, white dress shirt and beige blazer before looking at his own torn jeans and plain baseball tee. "Nothing is wrong with that," he replied mockingly. "It's just that we're going to lunch, not a corporate meeting."

"I thought you'd like it if I dressed in something other than black," Vera sniffed, almost offended. "Forgive the effort."

"You're wearing heels woman!" Seth argued passionately, one hand lifting to wildly wave at the world outside his windows. "The only ground around here is muddy and gross, and I guarantee you that you'll lose _one_ of those shoes by the end of the day," he announced. "One being the bare minimum of course..."

Vera blinked, her eyebrows slowly climbing upwards at the challenge. "I have grace, my dear," she murmured, settling further into the couch and neatly crossing her legs. "It's why I can dress like this without losing any of my pride."

"Leah tried walking out the door in heels once and fell down the stairs."

The matter of fact tone he announced the fact in made his companion snort out a laugh, her head shaking from side to side in amusement. "I can see that happening," Vera confessed, shrugging one shoulder as she rested both her hands on her knees. "Maybe one day, I'll teach her my ways."

Seth grinned. "She threw the shoes away the same day."

"Then I'll buy her more," Vera reinforced, eyeing the boy with barely hidden mirth. "People learn rather quickly not to defy me, my dear, and you and your sister will be the same," she promised, reaching out to delicately scroll down the litany of information on the laptop screen.

Seth's smile softened as her attention moved away from him, and he studied her closer, noting that her usually sharper edges had dulled somewhat. And if their previous bantering was any indication, that meant she'd settled into some sort of comfort around him – right? – and as pleased as he was with the few steps forward in their relationship; he was now nervous.

 _Lunch with the pack..._

It would be all she needed to hide back again, to close up and adopt the too-cheery smile she seemed to wear constantly. At the memory of the smile, he felt a shudder run down his spine. When he'd first set eyes on her – not actual eye contact of course, otherwise he would've started drooling immediately – the smile she'd wore had made him feel like she was planning his murder behind his back. He hadn't wanted to _blink_ least, when he opened his eyes, he found manicured nails digging into his chest and pulling out his still beating heart.

"This is horrible," a sudden snort caught his attention. "Where did you mortals get this information?"

Seth snapped back to reality and smiled softly, leaning forward to read over her shoulder. "I guess they got it from their religions?" he offered, shrugging and tugging the laptop onto his lap. Golden – or were they silver? He could never keep up – eyes followed the screen. "It's probably all they have on you, the mere glimpses and gossip trains from days long past..."

Vera slowly nodded and settled again, not seeming to notice when she leant against his side almost contently. "When technology and nuclear weapons became involved, my siblings and I agreed not to get too far into human affairs," she revealed, eyes drifting away from the screen as boredom hit.

"I would argue," Seth started. "But I don't have an argument worthy of tearing down your logic," he chuckled, turning to meet her eyes, only to find she wasn't even listening to his conversation. It took him a few seconds to realise what she was staring at, but when he did, he let out a soft sigh. "Everyone gets it," he murmured after a few seconds, and before she could comment further on his tattoo, loud footsteps came closer. "Leah, are you ready to go now? We've been waiting for ages."

Vera blinked back into real time, and smiled at the female when she entered the room. "Hello," she greeted, pushing to her feet and moving towards the newest member of their conversation. "It's good to see you again."

Leah shifted almost awkwardly, but her smile was genuine. "You too," she admitted softly, before gesturing towards the front door with a quick nod of her head. "Come on, we better go. Mum's still not feeling too good, so we can probably take the car."

"Sue is ill?" Vera demanded, her brow furrowing.

Seth shrugged it away, taking the immortals arm and tugging her towards the door. "It's probably just a cold," he promised. "If it makes you feel better, you can make her chicken soup when we get home?"

Vera just made a small noise, and it could have been agreeing or dismissing, he really didn't know. "We don't need the car," she answered instead, reaching out gently to take the other siblings wrist. "I can get us there without effecting the environment with dangerous gasses."

"Oh god, you're not one of those pro-earth people are you?" Leah groaned. "Sorry brother mine, but you can't date her anymore."

"Don't apologize; I was already working on my _'it's not you it's me'_ speech."

Vera looked between them with a hint of exasperation before she cleared her throat; closing her eyes instead of retorting. The siblings snickered, realising they had won the small victory and lifted their free hands to high five. Before their hands could connect though, the feeling of sickness overcame them both and they moaned, doubling over with bile rising in the back of their throats.

"Holy shit," Seth croaked out, dropping to the ground when his imprint let go of his arm. "What the fuck was that and can we _never_ do it again, please and thank you..."

Leah made an indecipherable noise beside him.

"Oh suck it up," Vera snorted, sounding strangely human as the words slipped from her lips. "Isn't that what you teenagers say? Harden up? Suck it up? Grow a pair? Don't be a feline, or whatever the phrase was."

Seth shook his head, trying to fight down the sickness. "Close," he allowed. "But you got a word wrong there..."

No answer came from above him but a snort, and he groaned again, and kept his eyes closed; counting to ten and back in his head. He didn't know what had just happened, but his imprint was no doubt the cause, and the feeling of nausea coursing through him made him want to ask her never to do it again unless it was _absolutely necessary._

"Seth? Leah?"

Lifting his head at the familiar voice, Seth let his eyes open with instant regret when the light hit them. "Ah, shit," he cursed, rubbing his eyelids instantly. "Yeah, it's me and my plus one."

"Sam? Is that you?" Leah murmured. "How did we..."

Another snort, and both the siblings opened their eyes; their curiosity allowing little else. The aptly named _pack house_ was standing tall and proud only a few feet from them, and they both gaped at the sight. "What. The. Hell?" Seth breathed; blinking in shock as the pack flooded through the open back door and almost fell onto the grass.

"If you'd both stop groaning, I'll tell you," Vera allowed, one brow lifted at the sight of the boy on the ground. "I use the child's memories to learn where your alpha lived and then I teleported us all here. I thought your stomachs would be able to handle it. Perhaps I was wrong."

Leah whimpered. "You were wrong."

Seth pushed up slightly, but his arms were weak and he almost fell back down. "Couldn't have been more wrong actua – " he grunted as he started to drop down again, but his descent stopped at the cool hand on his upper arm. "Thanks," he muttered, allowing the woman to pull him back up before moving to help his sister. "Wait did you say teleport?"

"It's the term I used yes," Vera allowed, absent mindedly brushing the dirt from his siblings shirt. "It's not what it's technically called, but it's what I knew you'd understand."

The pack was hesitantly moving closer now, almost like a wild animal approaching a human, their features clouded in confusion. The imprints were there as well, huddled behind their wolf as they peeked curiously over broad shoulders. _But_ there was a small problem; while most of the imprints were older and knew to stay _away_ from potentials threats, one was only three years old. And said imprint was very friendly.

"Hello!"

Vera barely had time to blink before the toddler was wrapping her arms around her lower legs, clinging on for dear life. The child – Quil's imprint – was already giggling at the prospect of a new face while the rest of the pack began to panic, their hands shooting out while their bodies stayed still.

Quil even had this little nervous dance thing going for him...

"Uh, hello, smaller human," Vera addressed the child almost awkwardly, patting down wild hair. "You can let me go now, if you'd like."

Claire only giggled again and grabbed her wrist with one hand, locking her hold on tighter. "You smell nice," she decided to announce, turning to look at the siblings on either side of her. "Who is she?"

"Vera, dear," said immortal introduced. "And who are you?"

"I'm Claire! And I'm three years old!"

Vera wormed her way out of the solid grip, kneeling so she was on the same level as the toddler. "Why, you're catching up to me," she purred, smiling almost sincerely before peeking up at her shifter through her lashes. "Give or take a few hundred centuries," she added in a quiet murmur only the wolves could hear.

"Why are you here?" Claire asked, reaching out to poke at the vivid red lips speaking to her. "Your mouth is coloured funny."

Ignoring the last part, the immortal continued to smile. "I'm Seth's imprint," she declared.

And damn, if that didn't make butterflies form in his stomach and pride colour his cheeks, then Seth didn't know what would. Claire was still happily bubbling to her new friend, but the shifter only grinned and bounced on his toes with new energy. He couldn't help but like the sound of the announcement and the certainty it had been said with.

 _She's my imprint..._

* * *

 **Well, this is still technically on time, because there are still three hours left in the day! So, this was actually on time...**

 **Right? Guys?**

 **Taila xx**


	16. Scarred Death

It had easily been over ten minutes now, and with every further passing second it was getting harder not to let out the sounds of increased amusement. Most of the pack were only staying quiet through sheer force of will, their cheeks red and lips pursed like they'd eaten something sour, while the rest seemed reliant on their hands to muffle the chuckles.

And then there was Claire, bless her heart, who was still clamped around his imprint like a vine and not even bothering to hide the happy and contented giggles as she talked and chattered to anyone who would listen.

" _I've got you!"_

Seth snorted, quickly lifting a hand to his lips when an accusing glare snapped to his person. "That you have," he noted with a tight expression, clearing his throat and smothering his smile.

The bored silver eyes watching him brightened, and a slight flicker of annoyance thrummed through them as the colour bled into gold. "Should we go inside?" Vera asked suddenly, gaze dropping back down to the child clinging to her waist like a vice. She'd somehow managed to convince the smaller girl to let her go for all of three seconds before, but now the child had nothing against holding the slender body captive.

Frankly, Seth wouldn't have anything against it either _but_ he didn't doubt his imprint would let him grab her like that. She didn't seem very tolerate of things she found irritating. Like children.

When the kid shook her head at the question, everyone had to fight away _more_ laughter, but the teenage shifter found his mind growing slightly nervous. He could tell that the immortal was beginning to tire of the game, her eyes gaining an impatient gleam but all she did was tug gently on chubby arms in a bid to get them to loosen.

Much to everyone's amusement; it didn't work.

Vera tried again, this time beginning to unwind the arms wrapped around her with an air of exasperation. "It is time to eat, is it not?" she murmured, cocking a brow at the creatures and humans surrounding her. The raised brow was almost a challenge, like she was daring someone to contradict her announcement.

"Huh?" Claire asked dumbly, pulling a face as she leant back to observe beautiful features. "Aunty Emily! Is lunch ready yet?"

Vera looked up in curiosity when the name was called out, and if her wandering eyes were any hint – she was trying to find who it belonged too. Golden orbs were a few seconds too slow though, when a loud yelp echoed through the yard. "Shit, I left it in the oven!"

Seth couldn't help but chuckle as the designated _pack mother_ sprinted inside, her apron flying behind her and hair catching the wind. "I think that's a yes," he answered for the woman, reaching down to hold out both his arms in invitation. The toddler let go of her new best friend instantly, and rushed in for the hug with a happy giggle.

With the leech gone, the dark haired immortal straightened up. "You could have done that earlier," Vera accused lightly, eyes flicking over to the pack as they began to drift back inside the house.

"Could've," Seth shrugged, hefting up the younger girl until they were both comfortable. "Should've. _Wouldn't_ have."

With one last cheeky smile in the woman's direction, he started walking away, juggling the weight in his hands. It took a few seconds, but he clearly heard the muttered; "See if I have lunch with you lot again then," echo behind him, before the sound of grass crunching underfoot signalled she was following.

"After you taste Emily's cooking trust me, you'll be back," Leah added her own two cents to the conversation, content to walk beside the immortal with a smile. "It's the only reason I put up with the boys, too be honest. It's not they're good company," she snorted, ignoring the squawks of protest from the others.

Seth turned to cock a brow, just in time to catch his imprint smiling broadly at his sister. "I like you," Vera announced.

Leah rolled her eyes, but he could tell she was pleased with the declaration. "Oh look guys, dreams _can_ come true," she drawled, chuckling and leaning over to nudge the dark haired females shoulder gently.

 _At least she's trying to be friends with my imprint..._ He turned to watch the rest of the pack, noting that despite the light atmosphere before, they were watching his imprint from the corners of their eyes. And if he looked hard enough, he could see the tension swelling in their shoulders and spilling into their eyes. They tried to hide it; they just weren't trying hard enough and if he could see it, so could she.

Seth sighed, frowning at the bubbling weight in his hands. They hadn't panicked too much when Claire had rushed forward – he wasn't counting Quil's freak feinting spell – and the other imprints had been in close enough range. It wasn't like she was going to do anything horrible thought right? She wouldn't hurt them, or make fun of – _Shit._

"Hey," Seth murmured, smiling when the toddler in his arms turned to face him. "You wanna go find Quil and give him a hug? I think he's lonely," he offered, gently placing the young girl down when she began to nod wildly. He hung back as the girl sprinted ahead, waiting for his imprint to reach his side before continuing. "Hey, uh..."

Vera looked him up and down, cocking a brow at whatever she saw written on him. "Yes?"

Seth shifted awkwardly on his feet, catching her elbow to stop her from walking forward. "Listen, don't mention the scars," he whispered, giving the immortal a meaningful look. "Please, just don't even acknowledge them."

The woman blinked in clear confusion, lips tugging down at the corners. "Okay?" she offered shortly, unsure as to what she was agreeing too, but agreeing nonetheless. "I will not mention the scars, nor acknowledge them – not that I know which scars we're speaking about."

"Just don't, okay?"

The words came out a little too sharply, and he winced, gently taking her arm and leading her into the house; rubbing a thumb over her pulse in apology. Curiosly he noted how slow it beat under her skin, almost sluggish. Turning to face her again, he opened his mouth to ask before he noticed she was watching his fingers with sharp eyes, head tilted ever so slightly. Seth chuckled lightly, looking over the room instead and taking in the play fighting with an almost wanting eye.

"Go on," Vera urged quietly, a solid weight in the centre of his back pushing him forward. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Seth rolled his eyes, but contentment was quick to settle in his chest and any worry faded as he left his imprint to join in with the fighting with renewed vigour. It took him a few seconds to find his ideal prey, but when he did, he locked on to the body with intense concentration. Paul was facing away from him, and without a sound he pounced, grabbing a strong neck and dropping all his weight back. He hit the ground first, the shifter on top of him already struggling, and he held the man in a choke hold.

"Lemme go!" Paul forced out through gritted teeth. "You cheated."

Seth tightened his hold for a split second as reprimand, already shaking his head. "Nope," he sung. "But if you give me five bucks, I'll let you go immediately. Better decide quickly, I think your lips are turning blue."

A whack to the back of his head made him yelp and automatically let the shifter go so he was able to defend himself. Sam snorted down at him. "No blackmailing," he pointed out with a scolding look. "You know the rules. If you want a fiver, I heard there's a strip joint in the city and they give really good tips."

" _Where did you hear that?"_

Ignoring the confused pack member, Seth rubbed the back of his neck and pouted. "They give you those stupid one dollar bills though," he argued, pushing to his feet and staggering for a few seconds. The hit must have been harder than he thought. "If I want a fiver, I have to do horrible things. And believe it or not, my innocence is somehow still intact and I'd like to keep it that way."

Beside hm on the floor as he caught his breath, Paul wheezed out; "How the hell do you _still_ have you innocence?"

"I know right? I lost mine after week one with you lot," Embry snorted, dropping his body onto the nearest couch with a roll of his eyes. "And considering that you went and got yourself an imprint," he grinned. "You really shouldn't still have your innocence intact, my naive friend."

Breaking her silence, Vera decided it was time to speak up. "I was led to believe that sex with someone under the age of eighteen was illegal."

The whole pack fell silent at the announcement, their eyes snapping to the blushing boy standing in the middle of the room with quirked brows. Seth felt his cheeks heat up, lips moving soundlessly under the multitude of eyes on his person. _I'm going to kill her,_ he decided before he mentally snickered, still gaping on the outside despite the internal amusement. _I'm going to kill death? Ah, the sweet irony._

"Led to believe huh..." Paul was grinning his way now, hands shoved into his pockets as he rocked on his heels. "So when did that come up in conversation, if you don't mind my asking?"

Apparently unable to pick up on things like sarcasm, the immortal shrugged and moved to delicately lean against the back wall. "We were talking about the age difference between us," she announced blandly, eyes somehow managing to watch them all at once.

"Now I don't remember you two bringing that up over dinner last night?" Leah frowned, moving further into the room and sitting next to the imprints. "I definitely remember the whole _watching him shower_ thing but, age wasn't a topic, if my memory serves me correct."

All eyes now snapped to the dark haired woman, who only rolled her own changing orbs skywards. "The tact you possess makes me envious Leah," she declared dryly, before letting out a quiet sigh. "Before you all pop a blood vessel, I do not watch him shower – I simply enjoy flustering him – and the conversation came up after we ate and I asked to speak with him in private."

"Oh," Leah smiled slyly, leaning forward to rest her elbows on her knees. "When you two went up to his bedroom without any watching eyes. Mother dearest is _still_ annoyed you shut the door, you know? Breaking her policies."

Paul snorted. "Dude, you've got an open door policy?"

"Seth doesn't seem to mind it much, he shut the door anyway," Vera decided to add. "We weren't doing anything _'AO'_ , so there was no use in keeping in open other than creating a pleasant breeze."

Seth dropped his face into his hands, pressing further into his palm with every word that left her mouth. Suddenly, he regretted teaching her the term _and_ the meaning hidden behind it; half of his mind wanting to defend his decision while the other just wanted to crawl into a small ball and ignore the life-long sentence of mocking he was bound to receive from his pack mates.

"AO, huh?"

 _Don't bite, don't bite, don't bite._

She bit.

"Adults only," Vera elaborated, voice stoic like she was reciting a well worn lesson – which, he supposed, she was. "Graphic violence, coarse language and scenes of a sexual nature. By enforcing such a policy, his mother is trying to prevent me from beating him to death while cussing him out and, well, I've heard some humans like it rough in the bedroom."

Paul pulled a face. "Oh dude!" he chorused, invoking laughter as he wrinkled his nose and waved a hand through the air like he was trying to get rid of a bad smell. "That's so nasty."

"It's only nasty when you bring in the chains."

Paul choked out a laugh, staring at the unamused face of the immortal standing a few feet to his side. "Wow," he announced, chuckling again as he waggled a finger in her direction. "You're officially earned my respect."

"Well, you haven't earned mine," Vera almost frowned, one brow lifted as she waited to see if the shifter would argue. When nothing, not even a squeak came out of the boy, she nodded and continued. "You have to do more than have interesting sexual tastes, if you're interested in earning it."

Paul hesitated, the look on his face revealing the sudden need to do so. "I saved a few lives the other day," he announced smugly, leaning back on his heels and folding his arms against his chest. "Only a few, you know, since I stood up to an _evil vampiric clan_. I may have only been standing there all fluffy and threatening but I like to think I did my part."

Vera pushed away from the wall, nodding slowly at his smirk. "I suppose you did," she allowed, sighing through her nose. "But the vampire – Alice, I believe – is the one who made the difference by showing the _evil vampiric clan_ her vision."

"Yeah well, I still had – Wait," Paul stopped, his victorious look fading into a deep seated frown. "How do you know that?"

"I saw it all," Vera revealed, tilting her head to the side and shrugging. "It was boring, like a bad film, and I was almost tempted to leave the theatre, but I stayed until the vampires left. I needed to have words with them anyway."

The conversation lost its air of humour and teasing, the alpha shifter stepping forward and forcing himself to be included. "You spoke with the Volturi?" he demanded, brow coming together at the immortal. His pose was bordering on threatening, and judging by the quick flash of silver eyes, the other being saw it too.

 _This had better not end in blood. I am_ _ **not**_ _going to choose between my family and my soul mate!_

Vera chuckled, nodding her head eagerly. "Well yes," she pointed out, and her teenage shifter almost winced at the carelessness she spoke with. "They _lost_ , didn't they? I had to rub it somehow and – " she cut herself off suddenly, eyes narrowing and moving from the man towering before her. A frown tugged at her lips as the smirk faded, features clouding in confusion.

Seth made a small noise, trying to find what she was peering at with his own eyes. There was nothing out of the ordinary, not photos that may have gained her attention, no artefacts or cultural items she may have found interesting. The rest of the pack turned with him, searching as well, as the alpha's imprint ambled into the room with her usual bright smile, and dirtied apron.

"Hey guys," Emily greeted, wiping her hands on her sides. "Lunch is ready; I managed to salvage it," she continued, usual beaming grin beginning to fade as she noticed the attention. "Is, uh, is everything okay guys?"

Seth looked between the imprints, pulling a face. _What the hell is she seeing?_ he wondered absently, noting his own imprint looked almost harsh, like she was thinking to hard or closing herself away from them. _What is she even – Damn it. I told you not too stare!_

Vera took an almost cautious step forward, her head tilting back and forth as she took in the scars marring the sides of the female's features. She was almost stoic, her eyes quizzical as she studied the woman with unabashedly curiosity. It took a while for the pack to realise what had caught the immortal's attention, and Seth could almost _feel_ the anger radiating from his alpha as the man finally caught on.

"Do you mind?" Sam bit out after a few tense seconds, glaring at the dark haired immortal with all he had. "It's impolite to stare."

The spell was broken by the harshly spat out words, and Vera turned to the alpha with a bland expression. "I see," she murmured, silver irises lighting up with recognition. "It must be terrible to see that every day, knowing you were the cause."

"Jesus christ," Seth whispered, unable to stop the anger thrumming in his own chest. "Damn it, Vera shut up before you make it worse."

Golden eyes now looked to him, and the woman made a small noncommittal noise in the back of her throat, apparently unable to catch the anger coursing through the room and directed at her. "Do you hate them?" she questioned lightly, turning back to the woman the scars marred. "Do you wish they weren't there?"

Emily, having realised as well what had the immortals attention, had glassy eyes, like she was struggling not to cry. "Yes. Listen ma'am, I-I understand that you don't quite _grip_ human customs, but please, can we no talk about this?" she begged, moving closer to the female with a pleading expressions painting her features. "I made lunch and I think we should go eat, and just forget about this. Okay Sam?"

The man growled back, still furious. "Human customs or not, that was unaccept – "

"Do you mind if I have a look?"

Seth groaned loudly, and covered his face with his hands, begging for his imprint to just shut it down and shut up. Damn it, if he'd known she'd be this insensitively curious, he would've waited until she did understand human customs and emotions enough to _know_ not to start bringing up painful memories. "Vera, I'm serious, you wanted my help and I'm giving it to you, don't even..."

His sentence died when she turned to him, almost annoyed that he dared to speak. "I think you'll find I'm serious as well," she muttered darkly, eyes flicking back to the female who awkwardly shuffled her weight around. "Emily, was it? It's not like I can make them worse and I won't even mention them again, but please," she lifted a hand, "Can I have a look?"

Emily swallowed thickly, eyes snapping to her husband before she shifted closer and nodded. "Sure, I mean, as long as we don't talk about it anymore," she mumbled, and her shoulders slumped in defeat. "You can look all you like."

Vera hesitated but slowly lifted her hand the rest of the way, resting the tips of her fingers against the deep set scars. Her features took on that same thoughtful, deep look, and her lips moved as she started speaking softly; "The child's memories show, if I look hard enough, that he did this." Her eyes drifted over to the alpha of the pack, and the silver was twisting into something that _wasn't_ gold. "Not on purpose of course, but it eats at you both, doesn't it?"

Seth took a step forward, stopping whatever the other woman was going to say in her throat. "Vera, please," he whispered.

"Seth. Shut up."

Her eyes snapped to him for a split second, before they slipped closed, and the teenager frowned at the blatant dismissal. She was clearly distracted by her _look_ , fingers still pressing against the scar tissue as her arm started to quiver and face twist further into concentration. _What the hell is she even doing?_ He watched her lips moved soundlessly for a few seconds, eyes zeroing in on the single bead of sweat gathering above her brow.

Seth couldn't stop himself from taking a step forward, worry gnawing at his gut. "Vera, what are you doing?" he whispered, almost wanting to reach out and take her hand back. Whatever she was doing was clearly taking a toll on her and he didn't like – "Holy shit."

They were... healing...

The – the scars were fucking _healing?_

Before his eyes, the skin joined at the edge of the tears, knitting back together and slowly beginning to form smooth skin similar to the other side of the woman's features. "You – you're just – whoa, okay..." Seth breathed out, his hands lifting in surrender.

Vera's eyes snapped open, flickering over to the boy. "I _did_ say shut up, did I not?" she whispered, and her voice broke as she spoke. "Healing scars is... difficult," she grunted next, and through red lips, he could see her teeth gnashing together with a strong intensity.

When her eyes hit his, he stumbled back, _almost_ frightened by the black irises and darkened whites of the eyes. A small voice in his head reminded him he was looking at death, and he swallowed back the unease at seeing the silver disappear into something hellish, physically shaking out his body before focusing back on the exchange before him.

The side of Emily's face was darkening as well, the veins running black and swirling up the pale arm as though the immortal was taking away the injury and bringing it onto her _own_ skin.

After a quick check, Seth was assured that _no,_ his imprint was still unmarred and stunningly beautiful.

" _O-oh_ ," Emily gasped and swayed, clearly dizzy as one hand came to her head. As she stumbled and staggered to the side, her shifter was there, already grabbing her elbows as painted fingers came away; revealing smooth skin that had once been marred and morphed by scar tissue. "W-what just..."

Sam's lips were wide open, eyes disbelieving. "Emily? Are you okay?" he whispered, and slowly the shock turned into joy, his lips tugging up into a broad grin. One of his thumbs ran over the smooth flesh almost passionately as the woman nodded. "It's gone, she got rid of it, it's _gone_."

Emily let out a broken noise. "Gone? But h-how?"

Seth was grinning as well, but he stopped listening to blabbering murmurs; noting for the first time that he couldn't find his imprint. _Where did..._ Frowning, he moved on his feet, skin prickling as a draft settled over his bare arms from the now open back door. "Vera?" he voiced, listening with one ear to the sound of retching.

The immortal was doubled over by the house, a tired smile on her lips. "Hey Seth," she whispered, eyes closing as her throat contorted again. Her chest heaved with another bout of retching and she spat out some bile with a disgusting expression. "That was harder than I was expecting."

"You healed her," he breathed, coming over to hold her long hair back from her face. "How..."

"Atrophic scarring," Vera murmured, smiling again before her lips twisted into a scowl. "Sunken recesses in the skin. It occurs when underlying structures supporting the skin such as fat or muscles are lost. I healed the lost structure first, replacing both the fat and muscles underneath the scarring, before moving to actually heal the fibrous tissue."

Seth rubbed her back when she hacked again, loosing what must have been her breakfast. _Yogurt and berries? Nice._ He wrinkled his nose at the smell, but didn't comment any further, swallowing back a sound of disgust. "Why?"

"It bothered her."

"Yeah, but why would that matter to you?" Seth demanded, his brow furrowing almost comically. He wasn't angry with what she'd done – he was damn happy actually – but he wanted her reasoning behind the kind act. "You just met her today; she doesn't mean anything to you."

Vera sighed, reaching out to hold her weight against the house. "But she means something to you," she whispered, tilting her head back with a tired sound. "I really do hate to ruin the party, but I'm exhausted. How much longer do I have to be here?"

She did it for him? Was that an honest enough reason?

Seth blinked back the question. "We haven't even eaten lunch yet," he murmured with a small chuckle, leaning against her side as quiet support. "You just need to smile for a little long, okay? Hold out until the cutlery hits the plate and then you can cut out on us."

Vera chuckled back, her head lolling to the side so she could see the boy as he spoke. "I don't think your pack wants to see me," she pointed out, sighing before resting her head on his shoulder. "I had to push to get them to let me heal them. I know how I came across, and such behaviour is disgusting, but if I didn't I wouldn't have had the chance to touch and therefore to heal. I'll apologize when I've gathered my strength back," she promised.

After a few seconds, Seth wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "I think they'll be the ones apologizing," he snickered, shaking his head. "You're incredible, you know that?"

"I do now," the immortal replied, and some of the exhaustion was replaced with pride. "I do not know how she'll answer questions about them though. People are bound to notice the scars are gone..."

Seth shrugged. "She could always say it was an experimental procedure or something?"

The back door creaked open more, and the teenager turned to check as Emily stumbled out. Her face – always beautiful, no matter the scars – was unblemished, but blotched red as her eyes ran with tears, lips trembling almost dangerously. After a few seconds, the immortal lifted her head and offered the dark haired woman a tired smile and quick wave.

"Hello," Vera mumbled, pushing away from the wall. "Enjoying your new skin?"

Emily swayed for a few seconds before she shot forward, her face screwing up as more tears fell. "Thank you," she sobbed into the expensive blazer, leaving tear marks in the pale material. "Thank you so much."

Vera's eyes shot to her imprint, pleading for help. "What is with you people and hugging?" she muttered, but both her hands came up, encircling the woman's shoulders as she sighed into dark hair.

* * *

 **If you guys haven't realised by now, this chapter was twice as long as usual, and I've decided to give my previous chapter lengths the middle finger. Also, if you haven't realised this story is mostly about the actual imprint than a big bad guy at the end.**

 **I always forget my romance stories are actually romance... If I base the story premise on said romance, I can't forget it, can I?**

 **Taila xx  
P.S If there are any mistakes, I apologize. Couldn't be bothered reading over this. Again.**


	17. Confused Puppy

The emerald eyes watched as carefully as they could, following the artless movements created by pale muscles and the words spoken by red lips. The woman – creature, being – was still leaning against the side of the house, her eyes forced closed by sheer exhaustion as her mouth moved in conversation with the tanned youth at her side.

The boy in question looked happily apprehensive; cautious but content as he stood with her, one hand holding back long black hair while his side was pressed against the length of her own.

A snort echoed silently in the air, a ghost of crystalline breath dancing about his features as he pulled away from the shadows. Not many were allowed to stand so close, permitted to speak freely and openly while the woman listened attentively. Even fewer were allowed so close when her body was clearly on the rocks, the mortal form apparently giving out under the strain of her occupation.

Even less than that few were allowed to touch the _hair_.

The being tapped his nails against the nearest tree trunk, the scratch of the bark barely registering as he studied the sight further. The woman had a smile on her face – albeit a tired one, but it was a smile nonetheless – as she leant further against the youth, her head lolling about to rest on a broad shoulder.

She was openly initiating contact?

Odd.

Steeling his mind – this confrontation was going to be of the interesting variety – he readied his own form to move out of the woods, footsteps stopped only by the back door slamming open under a panicked hand. Another woman was in the doorway, similar to the boy in her russet tones and warm colours, but her eyes were troubled and dazed even as they sought out the pair by the house.

 _Perhaps this will be more interesting than my own appearance…_

The immortal lifted a petite hand in a short wave, lips moving again. _"Enjoying your new skin?"_

His felt his brow furrow at that, eyes drifting back over to the new arrival. He saw nothing different with her appearance, she looked similar enough to other humans, but he had not seen her before that moment. Was she different? Had she changed? Had the immortal changed her?

The human female swayed slightly, her hands twitching before she moved forward quickly; wrapping up the other in a warm hug. Whatever she was attempting to say was smothered in the rich material of the immortal's blazer, but he strained his ears slightly, hearing the garbled show of gratitude as the human sobbed.

No doubt leaving tear stains on said material. Tsk.

He took a measured step back as the immortal lifted her own hands in an embrace, features exasperated. Perhaps it wasn't the right time for him to involve himself? She seemed to be otherwise occupied, and his presence would make her defensive and sharp, which he'd learnt was bad when it came to fragile humans. It would be best to wait until whatever relationship he was watching had come into fruit…

Nodding, he turned sharply on his heel, moving back into the shadows and cold twists of the woods with determination. Yes, he'd leave her be for now – if only so he didn't ruin the stunning smile she was hiding in dark hair.

He hadn't seen her smile in centuries…

* * *

The human didn't want to let go.

What was with that?

Vera wiggled ever so slightly, her stomach turning again even as the woman tightened her grip. "Emily, I appreciate the gesture," she started slowly, running her hand down thin shoulders in a rare show of affection. "But I do believe I am about to be sick again."

The russet skinned woman backed away quickly, gushing out apologies as she lifted both hands in surrender. Her dark eyes were twisted with emotion – shock, disbelief, gratitude – and it almost seemed like she was in a daze, one hand absently rising to press against her cheek as she moved back. The immortal barely had time to smile and nod in thanks before she was retching once again, her own eyes squeezing shut in discomfort.

 _Damn it all._

A warm hand pressed against the prominent ridges of her shoulders. "You okay there?"

Vera made a small noise back to the boy, an itch tugging at the skin of her neck. "I'll be fine," she promised, straightening up and staring at the woods with a frown. What _was_ that? Her hand lifted, wiping along the raised bumps on her skin and she gave a distracted smile. "Don't worry about me, please."

Seth offered up a lazy grin, the back door slamming as the other imprint disappeared back inside. "I'll always worry. It's in the job description; right under _hold back her hair when she vomits_ and _apologize for being an asshat when she was only trying to heal one of your friends,"_ he murmured sheepishly, his nose wrinkling as one hand lifted to rest against the nape of his neck.

Such a cliché show of nervousness…

"You were well within your rights to be angry with me," Vera excused, waving a hand through the tension thick air between them.

The youth made a startled noise. "I was not," he argued, eyes turning into conflicted shades of coffee. "And I'm sorry, I should've trusted you more and not… just not been an asshat, you know?"

Vera blinked. "Very well. I accept your apology," she allowed, shrugging one shoulder and grinding her teeth when the movement upset her body. She pressed a hand to her stomach, breathing through the nauseating rolls of her innards. "Just try to avoid being an _asshat._ Add it into the job description; _do not be an asshat._ _Asshattery not accepted."_

She was taking a shine to that word…

"Okay, okay, you don't have to say the insult _quite_ that much," Seth rolled his eyes, rubbing the patch of skin showing above her collar when he noticed the goosebumps with his own eyes. "No need to rub it in."

" _Vera doesn't approve of asshats_."

"Couldn't resist, could you?" Seth glared now, his fingers pressing against her skin in reprimand. The pressure was heavenly however, easing an ache she hadn't realised was coursing through the muscles in her shoulders, and she made a small noise of appreciation. Instantly the pressure returned, this time the fingers moving in slow circles. "You got a bit'a tension there?"

Silver eyes peeked over at him, glowing in contentment. "Apparently so," she noted, pressing back into the touch before humming again. "You said we had to sit through this luncheon, did you not? When does it start?"

The pressure hitched as the boy shrugged. "Well, Em said it was ready before all that hocus pocus stuff happened – so probably right about now?" he guessed, leaning to the side as he looked through a window. "Yeah, looks like the tables set. They're probably trying to be polite by waiting on us. Though with the smell of that woman's cooking, the manners won't last too long."

Vera sighed. "Best be getting inside then," she mused, rolling out her shoulders.

"Promise I'll give you a massage later," Seth teased, poking her side with perfect aim. "I'll get fancy smelling oils and everything. I live with two females, one of them is bound to own something that smells somewhat decent."

The immortal rolled her eyes, checking the woods again before they travelled back indoors. "I do not require a _massage_ ," she informed him, frowning ever so slightly at the cold shadows that lingered in the tree line. "This body will right its own wrongs in time, so I have learnt. If it is sore, and I do not bother to heal it, I only feel the pain for a few days."

"Wait – you can _choose_ whether or not to heal?" Seth demanded, shutting the door and taking her view of the wooden area away. His hand quickly moved from the doorknob to her elbow, leading her through to a warm and spacious room that doubled as both a kitchen and dining. "Neat," he finished with a short smile, pushing her towards the empty seats at the end of the table.

Vera adopted a small smile when the alpha shifter looked her way, nodding once. "You cannot?" she questioned, wincing as she dropped down into the seat. The shifters were watching her, some cautiously thankful while the others weren't bothering to hide their distrustful respect, but she let them be; more interested in the singular one at her side. "What would happen if your bones were not sitting right? If something was embedded in your skin? Would your body heal around it and risk damage?"

"Yes."

"Your bodies are useless," Vera snorted delicately, fidgeting about slightly as her stomach protested yet again. "As is mine," she added as an afterthought, pressing her hand against the flat skin. "The nausea is growing tiresome now."

Seth leant against her side again, showing comfort in the only way he really knew how. "Still feeling sick then?" he grimaced and looked down, studying her hand before biting his lower lip. "You didn't… do any _damage_ or anything when you healed Emily did you? I mean, you're okay right?"

Vera opened her mouth, ready to sprout some well mannered and polite version of telling him to mind his own business – as though she'd share the limits and weaknesses of her body to a group of creatures who looked ready to kill – but a commotion stopped her short. Curiously, she lifted her eyes, the silver sweeping outside to where one of the wolves, a younger one, was waving his hands about.

"What's that about then?" she murmured curiously, straightening up ever so slightly. "Something wouldn't be awry would it?"

Seth frowned, giving her a small shrug. "I dunno, but that's Brady? He was just on a quick patrol before we all sat down for lunch," he explained, pushing to his feet. "Maybe he found something?"

The feeling of being watched from before prickled along her spine. "Maybe he did."

"I, uh, better go have a look," Seth apologized, giving up another quick smile. "I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere."

Vera nodded, waving him away with one hand as the other lifted to correct her wayward hair dismissively. She received yet another grin before he spun around, hurrying outside with the others filing after him, and felt her lips tug down into a pensive frown. _Don't go anywhere._ Where in the nine levels of hell would she go? She'd long since accepted the _soul-mate_ thing, well as much as she could've what with it being thrown at her, so it wasn't like she could up and leave.

Well, she could…

But apparently the wolves weren't fond of it when that happened, so she was stuck.

Emily looked over her shoulder, apparently noticing that one of their ranks wasn't gossiping with them, and started slightly when she realised the woman was sitting alone. The immortal watched as, with one last check through the window, the young girl made her way towards her with something akin to determination shining in her eyes. _Stuck playing nice with humans. Great._

"Hey," Emily adopted a smile as she sat down, hands crowding the table nervously. "You'd think we'd be used to things going wrong with those boys, but we still panic whenever something does."

Vera smiled, lips thin.

Emily blinked, eyes dropping to study the table top and her wringing hands. "It's nice that you're…" one of the hands lifted to wave about uselessly. "That you're sticking around, for Seth, I mean… Poor kid needs someone outside the pack to lean on, you know? When his father died and they both shifted, we worried for him more than we did her. I mean, he was so young!"

Golden eyes flickered up, curiosity painting them, and the immortal gave another smile; this time warmer. "Seth's father passed away?" she questioned, leaning back in her seat.

"Oh yes, I suppose he did, a few months back…" Emily's attractive features took on a hint of misery. "He had a heart attack…"

Vera reached out with one of her pale hands, pressing the cooler flesh against the constantly moving fingers on the table. "You have my condolences then," she murmured, nodding her head once in respect. "If Seth is even half the man his father was, then I suspect that the man was great. It is a shame he was taken from this life."

A fine sheen of water glossed over the brown orbs, Emily letting out a small sound of thanks. "It was a shame," she admitted, turning to look out the window, not that she could see much from where they sat. "But death is a part of life."

Vera lifted a slim eyebrow.

At the sight, Emily balked, realising what she'd said. "Oh I didn't mean that – I just…" she slumped over, sighing out against the table top. "People pass away, and it hurts but their loved ones learn to accept it. If you have a life, you have an end, is what I was meant to say. If I insulted you, I didn't mean…"

Vera patted the hand under her own, absently noting she had no desire to pull away. "Hating death does not necessarily mean you hate me, child," she soothed, forcing a practised smile onto her lips. The topic didn't bother her much; there were few humans that knew her and accepted her, and even fewer that could look her in the eye without thinking about all she must have taken from them. "It is like if I were more a cat than a dog person. It does not mean I hate Seth."

"Oh," Emily nodded slowly. "I think I – yeah, I don't hate you, I mean, I can't? All you've done for me today alone… I just…"

The immortal made a short, impatient sound at the rambling. "You feel that you can't show contempt because I healed the scarring?" she assumed, cocking both brows up so they were closer to her hairline.

"And you helped Seth."

"And I helped Seth," she added slowly, unsure as to how that meant she'd helped the woman. "What does that have to do with my helping you?"

Emily looked down at their hands, taking in the unscarred and blemish free one covering her own. "He's family," she allowed. "And you're making him happy. I see that as you helping us all."

Vera blinked, glancing down to their hands as well with an air of discomfort about her. She wasn't really _helping_ the youth was she? She'd promised nothing, only offered her attention to stop whatever fate would befall him should she leave, and she wasn't doing as the other imprints appeared too. She didn't mother him like the youngling and his even younger mate, or smile his way like a love struck fool as the others seemed to prefer doing.

She simply was… _there?_

"If I left…" she voiced quietly, brow furrowing towards the bridge of her nose. "If I left, and I didn't come back…" Silver orbs looked up, meeting shocked brown ones that were beginning to take on an edge of panic. "What would happen to him?"

Emily's lips moved soundlessly for a few seconds. "I…"

"I take it that it would be… unhealthy," Vera mused, turning all her attention to the tanned hand she cradled. Absently, she turned it over and studied the soft callouses decorating worked palms – they were still smooth and feminine, but they showed signs that the woman was often moving. "Hints have suggested he would perish over time, I suppose? Without his other half, he would… degenerate, for lack of better term. Is that true?"

Emily's fingers twitched ever so slightly, but she didn't move away, only frowned deeper. "I think so? I don't… No one's ever taken to testing the theory," she pointed out, trying for a smile. It turned into a grimace. "You're not going to leave are you? I mean, it's your choice and no one can really stop you but please don't."

Vera pulled a face. "I'm not leaving."

"Oh thank go – "

"Don't thank him," the immortal sighed, done with her study of russet skin. "God has nothing to do with it. I'm staying for Seth."

Emily cracked a smile, wrinkling her nose playfully as she took her hand back. "And I'm sure he'll be _very_ thankful," she teased lightly, tugging her knees up to her chest and resting her chin on the material covered skin. "Kid's known you for what? Two weeks almost? And he's head over heels already."

Vera let a smooth chuckle leave her lips. "Ah well," she shrugged, the movement artless and graceful. "Consider me flattered."

"And what about you?" Emily probed, biting her lower lip hopefully. "What's your feelings on the matter? Other than flattered, of course."

The dark haired woman resisted the urge to pull another face, instead fighting to ensure her features revealed nothing as she thought over the question. It had been over a week, but shy of two now since she'd first met the boy and she liked to think there had been some form of growth in their _relationship_. She didn't feel the urge to fidget or threaten him to assert her place, instead content to let him make one for her beside him. She trusted him to tell her where she was meant to step next and – and generally trusted him.

 _How strange._

Vera took a measured breath in, licking her lips before letting it out again. "I am fond of Seth," she admitted slowly, unsure as to how much she should reveal to the woman sitting nearby. "And I enjoy his company."

"Fond like... _fond_ fond or just plain, you know, fond?"

The words made the immortal snort slightly, confusion clouding silver eyes. "I'm sorry?" Since when had there been more than one type of fond? She liked the boy, simple as that – why was there any question about this?

Emily grinned, letting out a sound dangerously close to a squeal. "You know, _fond_ …" she tried again, one finger coming up to hover close to a pale cheek. "How fond of him are you… Don't pull faces missy, it's a relative question!"

There was measure of fondness? Vera opened her mouth, about to once again ask the woman to explain herself when the front door slammed open. It was the young boy – Brady – from before and he looked, strangely enough, like he was holding back rage.

He was also looking in her direction.

"This ought to be interesting…" Vera noted in a quiet murmur, standing so she was further away from the female beside her. She had just healed those scars, and she was not going to be in the fault if more marred her skin. "You must be Brady, then?"

Brady narrowed his eyes. "Who else is with you?" he demanded, taking one step forward but then two back. There was a skittish edge to the movements, and he danced on the spot for a few seconds longer before straightening up. "Who else?"

The question made dark brows lift. "Pardon?"

"Your _friend,_ " the shifter spat out, the others falling through the door after him. The older ones had an expression of terror, no doubt worried about how far the youngling would go before his neck was snapped in two. Not that she blamed them; she was itching somewhat for a fight. Emotional conversations brought out the worst in her.

Vera snorted. "I don't have friends."

Behind her, still at the table, the russet skinned woman she'd been conversing with let out a snicker. "No, you only have people you're _fond_ of. Am I right? Yes, I am," Emily announced, winking when golden eyes shot to hers in reprimand.

"Emily. Shut up."

" _Rude."_

Facing forwards again, Vera adopted a softer expression and cocked her head. "I didn't bring anyone with me, if that's what you are asking. And if you don't mind, _why_ do you think this person is with me?" she questioned, turning to look at the others over the youth's shoulder. "I've not spoken of allies, or friends, before."

Brady deflated, like a puppet with his strings cut. "They smelled like…" he waved a hand somewhat uselessly in her direction, his nose wrinkling as he tried to explain whatever scent was still lodged in his mind. "Spice? Like you do, only, there was this weird…" His hand continued waggling, but his eyes drifted over to the alpha shifter; alight with a desperate plea for help. "Sam?"

"Don't look at me. You found it. You sniffed it. You explain it," Sam folded his arms across his chest.

Vera looked from the leader to the pup, eyebrows quirked in interest as she waited. "Metallic undertone?" she offered absently, frowning slightly when the youth shook his head. "Something similar to an old tome? Like parchment?" was her next guess, and met with the same fate. The smaller shifter's head wildly shook from side to side, and with a sigh, the immortal gave one last option. "Sickly sweet? Almost like rotten fruit…"

Brady perked up again, eyes alight. "Yeah? That's uh, actually a really good way to explain it…" he allowed, nodding as he looked to his alpha and grinned. "It smelt like over ripe fruit, or what she said."

The immortal's teeth were beginning to grind. "Ah."

And now the youth was sending her a dark glare again. "So you know what I'm talking about. What happened to not having any friends?" he accused, trying to copy his leader and press his arms against his bare chest. The action wasn't nearly as laid back or intimidating as he was hoping for, but she gave him points for trying.

"I'll have you know that Darius is not my friend," Vera excused smoothly, running a thin hand through her hair. "Damn. This is unexpected. Emily," she turned and blinded the woman with a smile. "I'm sorry, but I can't stay, although I'm sure your food is divine. And Seth?" Her body faced his now, hovering in the doorway as it was. "I'll be back soon. You said your mother was sick. I'll bring the soup like we discussed."

And then she teleported.

* * *

Seth stared at the now empty air, one hand reaching out while his lips were lowered towards the floor. The space where the woman had been standing – reclining vertically was more accurate actually – was now nothing but _empty_ space.

No more attractive female.

Poof. Gone.

"When the hell did you start dating Houdini?" Brady tried for a smile, reaching out to punch his shoulder. His words were something only a kid could say, his eyes not even shocked or concerned about what they'd witnessed. No, he was only focused on the fact she'd disappeared and it was cool; something from the movies.

Seth gave him a smile right back. "Dating is a bit of a strong term…" he murmured, taking his hand back.

"What just happened?" Paul looked lost, eyes flickering around the room in hopes of an answer.

Rubbing a hand over his features, Seth looked to his alpha for help, brow coming together in the middle to show his worry. His imprint hadn't seemed to be overjoyed with the prospect of whoever smelt like rotten fruit. Then again, he wasn't either – who ever smelt like something rotting usually didn't lead to greener pastures for everyone basking in the scent.

Sam looked though, when dark brown eyes sought him out, just as helpless as he felt.

 _Shit._

"Guys?" Paul tried again, only to be met with silence. "Okay then, can someone at least tell me what the hell a Darius is?"

Seth blinked, keeping the eye contact he had with the male across the room. "Good question," he noted, watching his alpha quirk a brow back. "Who are the other horsemen again?"

* * *

 **Hiatus maybe, probably, most likely over!**

 **I am so sorry – I did get all the reviews and requests for me to continue this, and every time I got one I ended up writing a little more of this chapter – or more commonly, rewriting the whole bloody thing like a dweeb. I hope it was worth the wait?**

 **Taila xx**


	18. Weird Death

Her heeled foot sunk into the mud, the brown gunk dangerously close to finding a way past the patent leather, and she breathed out an irritated sigh. He was putting her through this all solely to test her, to see how far he could push before she started pushing back in muted anger. She knew that, but still annoyance licked at the edge of her conscious, tempting and within reach should she want it.

"I liked these shoes," she murmured bitterly, wrinkling her nose as her foot came away with a wet sound. The delicate arch of the shoe was stained a muddy brown, the colour travelling up the sharp heels and settling over covered toes.

Someone was going to die tonight.

Swallowing back a crueller comment – that definitely would've revealed her dwindling patience – she looked back to the smog around her, trying to hunt through the mist for green eyes. It was her own fault really; the mess she was currently stomping through. She'd teleported to her brother without doing any more than finding the green lace of his aura and blinking.

She hadn't even thought to check where he was hiding – to hunt through her mental atlas before actually using her magic. And now? Now she was trudging through a bayou that was slathered in a thick layer of fog and biting gnats.

Vera breathed in through her nose slowly, knowing better than to do so with her mouth open. The taste that hung in the air was worse than the smell. "I know you're out here…" she tried, not bothering to move forward and instead just leaning back on her heels.

Her dirtied, expensive, _ruined_ heels.

The immortal let out a groan when no one answered the taunt, not in the mood for the game that had been started without her permission. But what the hell was she expecting from _him._ He was, more or less, a psychotic child – and saying so was a damn insult to the psychotic child community.

Vera threw both her hands in the air, feeling the delicate skin tingle under the weight of mist. "Alright, I'll give," she sighed. "Marco?"

"Polo!"

Spinning sharply, she frowned into the smog as the voice echoed around her, hesitantly taking a few steps back the way she'd come. Silver eyes studied the ground to avoid stepping in mud puddles, fruitlessly searching for firmer ground every time she moved the delicate heels gracing her feet. After a few difficult seconds of movement, she looked about hopelessly again. "Marco?"

The response was followed by a small, entertained snigger. "Oh come on… Really? Polo."

"Psychotic child," she rehashed, both brows dipping deeply over swirling golden eyes. The colour was swarming, switching erratically as her mind whirled in thought. Was that a puddle, or just wet ground? If she put her foot there, was she going to trip and fall or just loose a shoe to the mud? _Damn it all to hell and back, this is like a muddied minefield._

"You do know that the point of this bloody game is to _find_ me, yes?"

Vera glanced up for a few seconds, quirking her brow mockingly before watching the – that mud was moving – ground once again. She had bigger things to worry about than an immortal with a potty mouth. "And you know the point of designer heels is to wear them in places that are not bloody bayous, yes?"

Green flashed in the corner of her vision, nothing more than a sickening swirl of colour. "You told me to _call later_ ," the voice whined. "I was insulted. And, okay intrigued – so I had a little peek at the new set up you've got going for yourself, darling. He's cute."

Pride warmed her chest for a few seconds before she smothered it under her irritation. "I'm aware of that, yes."

"And yet you didn't share him?" And yes, he was definitely whining now. "Hence why I'm even _more_ insulted than before, and why I'm making you trudge through this sludge. Because you deserve it. Think of this as a punishment for your bad deeds."

Vera let out a quiet sigh, resisting the urge to sweep a hand through her hair. She'd only make the damage caused by the humid air worse, so she kept it firmly by her side, fisted in the material of her shirt. "You _are_ buying me new shoes. Or I swear to god, I'll pay that Gucci man a visit and drag him six feet under," she threatened, unable to stop from patting her bangs consolingly.

A gasp sounded. "You _wouldn't."_

"I would, and we both know it," the dark haired woman corrected instantly. "Honestly, it's not like you think shopping is a task, Darius. Sometimes I swear you're actually the _bedazzled rider,_ rather than the _black rider."_

Her words made a soothingly rich chuckle ghost through the air. "Sweetie, that's racist."

Vera groaned aloud, letting her eyes roam over the mist covered landscape. "I don't know why I bother," she muttered, looking to her feet with a curled lip. "And I don't know why I'm still playing your game." With a wave of her hand, black mist swirled into being, encompassing the pale length of her legs and removing the feeling of dirt beneath her heels. "I'm terrible with remembering I can do that."

"Terrible with remembering you have magic? Dark as it is you'd think it would never slip your mind…"

The immortal gave a limp shrug. "Don't tell me you don't do the same thing. I can't always feel it there, in the back of my mind, when I'm in this body," she excused, ignoring the rolling of her stomach. The longer she hovered just above the tar like ground, the more her body began to tire. "Magic or not, you will be buying me a new pair of shoes."

A body took up the once empty space at her side, white teeth showing in a dangerous smile. "Oh, of course!" Darius exclaimed, tugging on the sleeves of his own button down shirt. At least he took pride in how he looked, unlike her other siblings. "Do you still own that gorgeous navy dress? I saw some white pumps that will compliment that perfectly without making you appear pasty."

Oh, and this was why he was her favourite.

Vera adopted a warm smile. "I missed you," she announced suddenly, reaching out for a short lived hug.

The man in her grip squeaked. "That hunky little thing might be good for you," he decided, his own hands coming up to grip her lower back and prolong the contact. "Last time I tried to hug you, you shaved a few hundred years from my life expectancy."

"You startled me."

The grip tightened slightly, dexterous fingers digging into the ridges of her spine. "Bullshit honey, I call bullshit."

Vera pulled back – after much tugging – and straightened out her own shirt, a glare now in place. "I changed my mind. I didn't miss you. In fact, I'm leaving right now and showering," she grumbled, protectively petting her messy and humidity affected locks. "You made me miss a lunch date, and I'm almost completely sure I contracted a disease when I brushed past a tree back there."

"You never did appreciate nature," Darius rolled his eyes but held out an arm politely, letting his sister hook her hand through it. "Where are we going then? Back to that god awful town in the middle of nowhere?"

It was silver eyes that rolled skywards now, exasperation in every smooth edge of feminine features. "It has a beach, and attractive young men who spend most of the day wandering about shirtless. What were you saying about awful?" she drawled, shooting him a small, unimpressed look as he snapped his fingers. The dramatic flair was unnecessary, and soon they were back standing in the mud, just in another part of the world.

" _Ta da…"_

Vera lifted her eyes, studying the area around her in short lived confusion. "I've seen that trick before," she breathed, nodding when she caught sight of a familiar mess of bodies. "You made them nervous, you are aware, yes? I don't really appreciate you scaring the locals."

Darius looked interested by the admittance, vivid green eyes sparking. "Why, sister mine, are you planning on sticking around?" he inquired, folding his hands neatly in the small of his back. He looked innocent in his questioning, but the gleam steadily growing in his startling eyes said otherwise, warning her to watch her words.

"And if I was?" she muttered, checking the front of the house again with something twisting in her lower stomach. It really was a shame that the alpha pair had invested in such large windows – they'd see her any second now, and her brother knew it. "And why are _you_ sticking around brother? Hoping I'll introduce you to the litter of pups? They're not overly friendly, I think I ought to warn you now. It might just be why we get along so well…"

"Probably is, yes," was the simple, unimpressed reply. "You know, when Nora said you'd shown interest in a human, I cracked up laughing. But now I see I owe her a hundred bucks."

Vera blinked, humour bubbling up in her throat. "Well, technically he isn't human. So unless the term human was included, then she loses and you win," she shrugged, moving her gaze back to her brother now that she'd checked over the occupants of the home. She was happy to note that in the twenty odd minutes she'd been slinking through mud, no one had come to any injury or harm.

Darius' eyes widened for a few seconds, before a smile tugged at his thin lips. "My, my," he cooed, beginning to smoothly rock his weight side to side. "You're not denying that you have… interest?"

A squawk sounded from the house. They'd been spotted.

Vera bit back a chuckle, snapping her fingers behind her back as the mud on her shoes evaporated. She wouldn't let the pack see her in any state of disarray. "You saw him, brother, would you deny that?" she purred, recognising the click of the door opening.

Green eyes broke their staring contest, flicking to the house. "Oh daddy," he groaned dramatically. "Your boy toy isn't wearing a shirt."

"Please, if you love me, you'll never say that again."

She caught his lips twitching again, but he didn't look back her way, far too interested in the pack now flooding out through the door. Turning her attention as well, she noted that like before, the imprints stayed behind the glass door; peering out in worried curiosity. Catching warm brown eyes hiding behind glass, the immortal lifted her hand in acknowledgement. Emily slumped before grinning back, her own fingers wiggling in response.

Seth moving forward forced her attention away from the dark haired woman, his shoulders cramped up. "Hey, I thought…" he tried for a smile, eyes glued to her and studiously avoiding the man beside her. "You said you weren't coming back?"

Vera smiled softly. "I wasn't planning too," she confessed with an artless shrug. "But…"

"But hello tall, dark, and blessedly shirtless," Darius purred, stepping closer to her side and more or less forcing himself into the conversation. "Can I just be the first to say that you are unfairly gorgeous? And that I suddenly feel the urge to climb you?"

Silver eyes blinked, the immortal leaning ever so slightly to the side. Keeping brown eyes locked under her own, she spoke to her brother from the corner of her lips. "Can I just be the first to say that; touch him, and you die. Or more accurately, every fashion designer you love will die," she whispered, one hand lifting to pat his shoulder.

Darius looked her way with lifted brows. "Calm down dear, haven't you heard that sharing is caring?"

"Haven't you heard that I'm _Death_ \- and I don't care much for the rules humans teach their children," she replied easily, mimicking his stance and folding her hands behind her back innocently. She didn't wait for a reply, and instead offered her imprint a blinding smile. "As I was saying Seth, I wasn't planning on returning. Not today. But I thought I ought to put your worry to rest by bringing this one to your attention."

A small, quieter voice spoke up from over the wolf's shoulder. "He smells like rotting fruit…" Brady muttered, inching closer to his alpha while still hiding behind other bodies.

Vera nodded indulgently. "Yes, he does," she allowed. "And as you can see – when he keeps his hands to himself, he is relatively harmless."

"Who is he?"

The immortal switched her attention back to her shifter. "Darius," she introduced, waving one hand uselessly.

Seth's brow quirked slightly, and his mouth twisted. "No, I got that," he defended, rolling his eyes and taking a short step forward. The distance between them could be called polite or safe, but he inched closer nonetheless. " _Who_ is he?"

Vera couldn't help the chuckle that left her throat, approval warming the space in her chest. "Famine, love, he's famine."

Seth blanched, but he mouthed _love_ as he looked away, apparently not caring for the second horsemen to show up on his doorstep. She couldn't fault him for finding more importance in the pet name she'd doted on him, rather than in the man she introduced as another immortal. Not when the imprint was new, and said immortal wasn't a threat.

She smiled, letting him have the small moment as she spared her brother a short look. The green laced aura around him was warm, approving, and the matching shade in his eyes was gleaming rather contently as he took her in. "I owe Leonora a hundred bucks," he murmured gently.

The female immortal let out a breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding.

"And, oh, I can't wait to tell father you've found yourself a boy toy," Darius announced smugly, ruining the companionable air hovering between them. His hands clapped together, entire body rocking in the other's direction childishly. "Wait, how old is the poor dear? He's legal yes? Vera, darling, tell me he's legal. I understand you don't care for human society and its rules, but don't go about breaking their laws."

The woman blinked, trying to process all the words that had sounded in that sentence. "You're – Father doesn't need to – Seth?" she tried helplessly, looking the younger shifter's way.

He'd spoken about the law before hadn't he? Said their relationship could be frowned upon because of his age and the difference between them in years. She understood that well enough, but why did someone always bring it up? Was it a custom here? She made a mental note to inquire about it at a later date – preferably without her brother's ear so close.

Seth's brow crinkled. "I'm sixteen – almost seventeen."

Darius slowly looked to his sister. "You bloody cradle snatcher."

"It's only an odd few thousand year difference, brother," Vera shrugged, but her smile was challenging, a hint of warning in the glint of her teeth. "And with the people you take to your bed, you can't possible judge my choices. Stop going by legality. I'm not ravishing the poor boy, only accompanying him to lunch and having dinner with his mother. If anything you should be more concerned for me."

Darius made a small sound, apparently ignoring her last comment. "You've already met the parents? My goodness, when's the wedding?"

"I'd tell you, but then you might show up and ruin my special day."

The pack was watching the trade of words like one would a tennis match; their head snapping back and forth between the two immortals. When they thought it was the male's turn to answer, they gave him all their attention, before next shifting so they could glare at the female. It was almost amusing to watch, but said female felt worry every time their necks cracked with movement.

Currently, multiple pairs of dark eyes were watching her brother, waiting patiently for his returning quip. Unable to help it, she chuckled softly, and wrinkled her nose when familiar chocolate orbs hit her own.

Seth tried to smile back. "Umm…." he said simply. "This is awkward."

"You don't say…"

Darius ignored both of their comments – as he was apparently quite talented at that now – his hands lifting in a pleased wave. "It's been absolutely amazing meeting you, but I have to go find a bank and get some money out," he drawled, rolling his eyes at the inside joke. "Nora will be impatiently awaiting the hundred I owe her."

Vera nodded once. "She will. So go away, if you would. And next time brother – wait until I _do_ call on you. Don't just show up."

"Yes, yes, don't scare the locals and all that," Darius snorted. "Goodbye."

He didn't blink away, instead curiously looking over his shoulder before beginning to walk down the road, hands firmly behind his back. Silver eyes watched him disappear through the tree line, before her chest loosened and she grunted in annoyance. "He always was treated as the youngest of us, more or less spoilt rotten," she muttered. "Not that I mind, but it's made him ever so irritating in his age."

Seth smiled, genuinely amused as far as she could tell. "You don't say…" he murmured, parroting her earlier words. "He's your brother?"

Vera rolled out her shoulders, used to the prim posture she'd adopted, but also happy to lose it if she could. After all, her neck was still aching somewhat; a sturdy knot settling between the sharp blades of her shoulders. "For lack of a better term," she decided, shrugging. "I wouldn't know how else to explain the bond. And it was easiest to assume the roles of siblings in the beginning."

The shifter blinked, chocolate eyes darkening. "So you're not siblings?" Seth tried, shooting his pack mates a look that screamed for assistance. He was trying, really he was, but the lines of his features showed he was still processing the man's previous company.

Not that she could blame him – Darius was exhausting at best.

"We're siblings. Born from the same being."

The pack seemed to nod at once, making small sounds of agreement and understanding even as they looked away in sheer confusion. As she'd said; they were trying, and she couldn't fault them for that. When the smaller shifter from before took a few shuffling steps forward, she allowed her lips to warm up into a smile.

Brady swallowed, but didn't back down. He had spine. "He doesn't seem as…" One hand waved uselessly in what was meant to be an explanation. A short breath snapped from his lips, "He seems more relaxed? And almost like he was from town or something. Not so… alien?"

Seth, standing next to the boy, nodded slowly. "He doesn't seem as otherworldly," he explained further, clasping the youth's shoulder in comfort despite being only a few years older.

"What we're trying to say is; he's normal, so what the hell happened to you?"

Everyone seemed to wince at Paul's words, some shooting him dark looks in reprimand, but the immortal only clicked her tongue. "My brother has been exposed to your world longer than I have," she snorted. "He's adapted. This is my first visit above ground in a few..." Vera chuckled suddenly, cutting her words short. "Well, let's just say it's been a while."

The space that had been deemed a safety net before was crossed by tanned legs, Seth moving to her side. "Oh well," he shrugged, moving one hand so it hovered over the small of her back. She didn't move – not leaning into the touch, or shying away. "Being different has its faults, doesn't it? I don't think eyes that constantly change colour are something people see every day. It might be best you stay away."

 _Stay away?_

"You want me to go back underground?" Vera asked slowly.

She thought the imprint required her to be close by? For her to be within his reach should he need her; for no reason other than to make sure he could have her. That was all she'd managed to glean from the memories given to her by the child. She was to be there if he needed her, and he would return the favour by staying by her own side.

Seth blanched, effectively destroying the first inkling of doubt. "No! I just mean that…" he sighed, running a hand through his hair as his pack mates sniggered. "Stay with us. We're the right kind of different for you, yeah?"

The immortal blinked, biting back more questions. She'd ask him later – sit him down and pick his brain, but for now she only nodded and let him lead her back towards the warm home. He was promising food, claiming that they had yet to actually eat, and she found that the thought of consuming something didn't make her skin tighten and stomach boil up.

Of course, she didn't think to blame the balance of her aura and mortal body on the warm hand burning through her shirt.

* * *

 **Little weird? I think it was, just a little with Darius, but I've been waiting to include him for so long :) He's beautiful, and possibly my new favourite character because he's just amazing. Better fashion taste than me, but that's not overly difficult.**

 **Taila xx**


	19. Honeymooner Death

Vera scribbled down a few more words, blunt teeth nibbling at her lower lip. "Ah, so I am to bring it to a boil?" she repeated dutifully, nodding even though she didn't _completely_ understand. Humans could be so terribly complicated, as could their methods. "But – but I'm not to let it continue to boil? I must lower the heat, and allow it to simmer before consumption?"

"Simmering it helps bring out more flavour," Emily explained, waving her hands broadly before returning them to the sink. "The soup may be simple, but you can always improve it. The wolves will eat anything, sure, but that doesn't mean bland is okay," she warned carefully.

The immortal gave another slow nod, mouthing the words, before she hurried to write them down in black cursive. Absently, she noted that she could feel eyes on her slouched shoulders – most likely one of the wolves _happening_ to pass the window again – but didn't bother to look up. If she could only finish getting this down on paper, she could help clean up, then she could make her leave.

Exhaustion was still lingering in her bones…

Emily was beaming over her shoulder, wiping soapy hands on a towel and chattering away like there _wasn't_ the embodiment of death at her counter. The beauty in her smile alone was breath taking, and in that moment, the immortal decided the ache of the healing was well worth it. If it came to it, she could see herself healing a thousand more scars to make someone as genuinely contented as the pack mother currently was.

" – but I'm sure that whatever you make will be appreciated. Just don't be too hard on yourself if it doesn't come out how you want, yeah?" Emily finished breathily, like she had so much to say and so little time. "Nobody's perfect."

Vera snorted quietly, knowing she was expected to argue the point. "I do not do things second rate," she allowed airily, reading over her neatly scrawled notes before sitting back proudly. "I aim high, and I tend to achieve there more often than not. I'd say it will be perfect, but I have not yet attempted making chicken soup, and I would hate too…"

"Jinx it?"

A manicured hand gestured her way in gratitude. "Precisely," Vera agreed easily. "I would hate to speak highly, and then fail. So, I shall instead admit that I do not think I will get this at first. Sue may feel _sicklier_ after tasting my attempt."

Emily snorted out a laugh, hiding the sound in the dish towel she held tightly. "Oh god please, no," she chuckled, shaking her head. "Maybe you should try this a couple of times, and then make it the next time she gets sick? Might save us all some heartbreak – and Sue a trip to the emergency room."

Gently pushing first, the notepad to the side and then to her feet, she ambled to where the woman was cleaning up. "Maybe I should," Vera smiled awkwardly, hands coming to tangle together. "I'd like to offer a helping hand, if that's okay? From what I understand of human tradition, the one who cooks should not be the one who tidies up. But then again, also from what I understand of _lupine_ tradition, the wolves do not tend to leave their mates alone with threats. Maybe I am not so knowing about traditions as I thought."

The immortal didn't wait for an answer, instead scooping up another towel with a smile and beginning to dry more plates. "You…" Emily blinked, thinking over her words. "I don't think they think of you as a threat? Pack mates are allowed to be alone with other pack mates."

 _Pack mate?_

The white ceramic in her hands was almost so shiny; she could see the startled gold of her eyes. "I do not know where anything goes," Vera said suddenly, hoping it counted as a reply. Without another word, she handed over the plate. "Perhaps I should dry, and you return everything to where they belong? Otherwise I could cause a mess of your beautiful kitchen."

Emily happily took the dish, but solemnly looked her way with dark eyes. It took her a few seconds to think through her words, to apparently sort out what was running rampart through her mind. "They're learning to trust you," she murmured. "Give them some time."

"Time?" Vera echoed, running her fingers over the silver edge of blade. "I seem to have an overabundance of that."

Her smile was hilariously weak, but the human woman didn't seem keen on calling her out on the falsehood. If anything, she seemed content to try and mimic the smile on her own lips; lips awkwardly tugging upwards at the corners. "So do they," Emily promised, using her chin to gesture to the outside world. The same world where the wolves were throwing a ball around, and sending them short, curious looks. "You know they're essentially immortal too, right?"

Vera glanced up, nodding slightly. "Yes, I do," she nodded once, bowing her head. "I also know that should they stop shifting, they lose that advantage. I suppose that is the plan for you and your…"

"Fiancé," Emily smiled somewhat bashfully. "Sam's my fiancé."

The immortal hummed. "In your culture this is an important occasion, yes?" she guessed, finishing up with the cutlery and drying her own hands. "In such a case, I should be congratulating you. Congratulations."

Emily snorted. "Wow, don't sound so happy," she rolled her eyes, slamming a cupboard as she surveyed the room quickly. It was rather clean, the counter giving a small shine and no dirt lingering, but she started absently puttering about despite it. "Calm down. Hey, we haven't really started planning the wedding yet, but I could always use another bridesmaid?"

Vera looked up, canting her head to the side. "Bridesmaid? What is a bridesmaid?" she questioned, folding her towel and gently placing it onto the table. "I assume it has something to do with the marriage? You mentioned it first, and also, the word _bride_ is in the word so…"

The chuckle she let out was adorable. "It's like a…" Emily pulled a face. "I've never had to explain what a bridesmaid is before, wow. Okay, it's a few of the bride's closest friends and family – they help her plan the wedding, help her enjoy her last night as a single woman. I guess they're like the maids of the brides, but not so cruelly, you know? You also stand by me when the vows are exchanged and all that."

"Do I have to wear something idiotic?"

The woman's features brightened, and it was nice to see the smile without one part being tugged down. "Okay, so yeah, the bridesmaids do wear matching dresses in some way. Like maybe it's all the same style, but different colours, or maybe it's a palette of colours, or maybe it's a certain colour. You get some say in the matter, so don't panic," Emily promised.

Vera studied her for a few seconds, lips pursed before she blew out a sigh. "If I say no, then it will come across as rude," she mused, moving to sit down again and rest her chin in her hands. "If I say yes, I shall have to wear a silly outfit."

"Decisions, decisions," Emily hummed. "What do you pick?"

The immortal tipped her head back, closing her eyes and then struggling to open them once again. "Alright, fine," she muttered, running a hand over her features. "Silly outfit it is then. Don't say I don't do anything nice for you. You owe me."

Emily threw her dishcloth across the room, and it hit her features with a wet slap, slipping down the skin to hit the counter next. The woman didn't seem apologetic about it, only cocking a brow when the immortal sent her a glare. "You have to buy me a wedding gift," she declared, pairing the words with a small twist of her features. "You _better_ do something nice for me."

"I'll pay for it," Vera shrugged. "If that's not crossing a boundary. I also own this beautiful place in Rome, if you're interested. For the honeymoon. It's close enough to some entertaining tourist traps, but also in the country so you'll have privacy."

Emily lost the entertained smile, her mouth falling open. "You – but you can't – how?"

A droplet ran down her temple, and idly, she brushed it aside like it was a stray teardrop. "I made a saving account almost the moment you could, and I've been collecting artefacts and money throughout hundreds of years. If I were not wealthy, I'd be highly concerned," she chuckled, wrinkling her nose. "I bought houses when they cost nothing more than few gold pieces to make. I simply upkept them through the years."

"Rome, though? Anywhere else? Do you – do you own a private plane or something to take us there on our wedding?" Emily smiled, hand coming to hide her smile away from the world. "You're like the Cullen's only…"

Vera brushed imaginary lint from her blouse. "Only much more dangerous, and much more refined. Vampires are impure and acidic creatures," she scowled, trying to hide her more distinctly darker feelings with a light-hearted smile. "I can't hide my detest for them, apologies. I have had a few bad experiences with their breed, you understand. But yes, I have a few other homes, scattered about the world – which I would like to retire too."

Emily frowned. "You're leaving again?"

"Not permanently," Vera added casually. "But I'm exhausted; healing you took more than I thought it would. If he should want too, I shall extend an invitation to Seth to come with me. I will try not to travel far, but I do not want to be _here_ and weakened. I'm sure you understand that?"

The frown only deepened. "He'd take the offer…"

Vera moved towards the door, waving for the woman to follow her out. "I know he would," she allowed, smiling once and bowing her head. "So I shall have to check with his mother, and with his alpha. I will also need to establish some form of contact, should they need him or I in a hurry. I believe a cell phone will suffice?"

"Why do you get a honeymoon before I do?" Emily pouted, but winked nonetheless as they wandered back outside, concern already forgotten. It was a deceptively beautiful day outside, and the pack were taking full advantage of the sunshine. "Hey Sam? Come over here for a minute?"

Vera smiled weakly. "You will help me?" she murmured. "Thank you. Your imprint is a difficult man."

Emily wrinkled her nose. "I'm not helping. You talk to him, and I'll call up Sue and see if she minds Seth disappearing for a little while. If you try, she'll skin you alive," she warned, planting a kiss on her fiancés cheek before moving away. "I'll also make a list of the numbers you might need, I should have most of the packs somewhere inside."

 _Right, so problem number one…_

Sam watched his lover leave with a frown, hearing the words but not quite sure what they meant. "Is something wrong?" he asked, voice low, no doubt in an attempt to hide the conversation from his pack.

"I will not bother smiling and hope that works on you," Vera admitted, shaking her head with a warm chuckle. "You're not easily manipulated like most others, so I'll settle for blunt honesty. Healing your mate took most of my strength, and I don't like being weak and surrounded by possible enemies. I mean nothing against you, or the vampire clan but I'd feel better elsewhere."

The alpha understood, showing it with a short nod. "You're leaving then?" he muttered. "Seth won't be happy."

Vera gave a practised twist of her lips. "Which is why I'll extend an offer for him to join me," she revealed. "His company does not bother me, and I find him rather enjoyable. It would be no trouble. But, I will not without asking both you and his mother first."

"At least you have some form of respect," Sam grumbled, and she wasn't sure if she was meant to hear the words or not. "I want a way to be able to keep in touch. Where you're going, does it have a landline? If it does, I want the number, and I need to know Seth is coming because he _wants_ too, not because he thinks he has too, understood?"

The immortal bowed her head, agreeing to the terms easily. "I am unsure about the landline, but Emily assures me she is able to gather a list of numbers. Once we've arrived, I'll purchase him a cell phone and he can go from there."

With his arms folded across his chest, the alpha gestured for the younger pack member to join them, calling out his name across the yard. Vera watched him run over with a thoughtful knot above her eyes. It hadn't been a lie when she'd said she enjoyed his company; the youth was adorably eager to listen and to part with information about himself and the others, but they'd never been made to converse for more than a few hours at a time.

It _was_ pleasant to speak without carefully choosing her words though, so maybe it wouldn't be so bad. He was a good conversation, and so far, she'd learnt both his favourite colour and that he preferred intentionally bad _horror flicks_ to the well thought out ones. It was something about how he enjoyed mocking things meant to terrify him.

Seth slunk over almost nervously, his tail between his legs and his eyes wide. "Hey guys, what's up?" he tried awkwardly, checking over his shoulder when some of his pack mates hollered teasingly. His cheeks took on a stunning shade of red. "Everything okay?"

Vera smiled gently. "Everything is fine," she promised. "But I have something I need to ask you."

As if it were possible, he seemed to hunch over further. "Oh?"

 _Simply and utterly adorable._

Vera managed to stop the smile from growing too wide and encompassing her entire mouth. "You look frightful, stop that," she scolded, reaching out to press a hand against his shoulder. The bared skin was warm and covered in a thin sheen of sweat, but he melted at the touch, chin lifting, so she deemed it worthwhile. "I am travelling to rest for a few days. Would you like to come with me?"

"What? Why? Why do you need rest?" Seth perked up, eyes going from nervous to worried within seconds. "Are you okay? You said that healing the scars wasn't too much strain. Did something happen?"

Lifting her free hand in a demand for silence, Vera levelled him with a small look. "I am simply tired," she pressed, watching his features to make sure he understood. The relief was thick in the line of his lips. "Now, would you like to join me?"

Seth looked between both his alpha and his imprint, throat working before he slowly nodded. "I mean, _yeah_ of course, but," he faltered, looking again to his alpha and wringing his hands. They were back to nervous then. "Um, I mean, I wanna but is it okay with everyone? Sam? My mum? I don't wanna disappear and upset anyone."

"Emily's ringing Sue now," Sam shrugged. "And as long as you keep in touch, I don't see why not. It'll be a good chance for you to get to know your imprint," he admitted, even though it almost looked like it hurt him to do so.

Vera beamed. "Brilliant. We're waiting on Sue then?"

As though she'd been summoned, Emily stood at the door to the house, waving wildly. "Vera, get your butt over here," she hissed. Her lips were twitching, like she was fighting a smile, and the look made the immortals stomach drop. "Sue wants to, uh, she wants to _speak_ with you."

The woman disappeared back through the door, and Vera sighed. "I do believe I'm about to die."

Seth nodded.

Vera tipped her head back, prayed for patience, and stalked towards the door. The mother of her imprint seemed soft around the edges, but the trick did little to fool the immortal of her innocence. There was a dangerous creature lying under that woman's skin, and anyone who messed with her children were sure to meet said beast. One could only hope they'd make it out alive.

Emily dangled the phone from her fingertips, openly sniggering now. "Have fun," she whispered, passing it along. "I'll go arrange the funeral. Did you want anything specific? A certain song, or maybe some flowers? I was thinking an oak casket. They're all the range right now."

"Oh hush," Vera instructed, raising the phone to her ear. "Miss Clearwater?"

The mother on the other end wasted no time. _"Where will you take my son?"_

Checking to make sure the pack mother had swayed from the room, the immortal sighed. "I am unsure," she admitted slowly. "I'm not lacking in location, but instead in inspiration. Where do you think he'd like to go?"

" _Seth?"_ Sue checked uselessly, seeming to wait for the immortal to say an affirmative before continuing. _"Seth, he's always like the heat. Guess it's because we don't get much of it here. Maybe the islands? Um, the beach? Somewhere with water, sand and those little drinks with umbrellas. He loves those."_

Vera canted her head to the side. "Drinks with little umbrellas," she echoed. "I own land in places heavy with culture, admittedly. Beaches do not hold much interest to me. But I do believe one of my siblings might own something somewhere sunny. Darius enjoys the modern touch, unlike me. I preferred the bronze age to the technology ridden one."

Sue chuckled weakly. _"You'll take care of him?"_

"Of course," Vera frowned, turning to watch the shapes and blurs of the pack through the windows. "If I am the missing piece to his soul, as your legend believes, then he must be the missing part to mine. I understand you think I'm heartless, but if I have a soul then I must have some sense of morality. He'll be unharmed, and he'll be cared for."

The woman seemed uncertain, sighing down the line and starting many sentences before aborting every try. _"I suppose…"_ she mumbled, the words quieter than before. _"I suppose I don't see why not? He's sixteen but I can't rob him of his fun, right?"_

Vera cocked a brow. "Right."

At that, Sue launched into a series of rules, ranging from daily phone calls to _touching above the belt only._ It took her more than a few seconds to latch onto the meaning behind the words, but she managed to control the heat in her cheeks. Humans were so absorbed with the physical aspects to every relationship, honestly. The days of intelligent conversation with one's partner had long since passed.

" – _promise he'll be okay,"_ Sue finished awkwardly. _"I know you've already – I just – I'd like to hear it out loud?"_

Vera rolled her eyes, but didn't let the slight irritation be heard in her tone. "I promise Seth will be okay."

" _Okay, okay, take care of my baby…"_

The immortal hung up the phone with a drawn-out groan, rolling her shoulders in hopes of easing the tension growing there. She'd faced armies before and come out on the other side less exhausted than she was now. What _was_ it with maternal instincts, with mothers in general, that seemed to drain one of every sap of strength they had?

Shaking her head, Vera moved to the door, easily moving down the steps and breathing in the fresh air. "Seth?" she started, tugging on the bottom of her blazer when she noticed a crease. "Pack your bags please, I'd like to get going."

* * *

 **Am I back? Am I not? I don't know! Seriously, I'm confused with my own schedule here, you know? I will admit, I have struggled with this chapter for many months. I had a direction I thought I wanted to go, but it turns out that after months of changing it and toiling over it, I got a sudden thought and raced to write this chapter.**

 **I do hope it's okay? You've waited so long…**

 **Taila xx**


	20. Accepting Death

The heat was interesting?

It wasn't that he _didn't_ like it, but he wasn't sure if he did either? He loved the way the sun burned against his skin, warm like fingers and soft like a caress, but he _hated_ the way sweat dripped from the hollow of this throat. He adored the way he could see heat rising from the stone ground, coming up like billowing smoke, but he detested the way he needed to squint from the suns glare. If there was something to love, there was something to hate in its wake.

Another prime example was, while he hated the way the heat made the air thick and hard to breathe, he loved what it did to his companion. There were no more pant suits and blazers, the rigid clothing replaced by billowing dresses and wedged heels, and whatever pale pallor had graced her skin was now tinged by rose.

Seth had never been happier in suffering.

The youth ran a hand over his lips, wiping away the sheen of sweat gathering under his nose. "Hey, you," he started, tugging on her elbow until she slowed her stride. How she managed to walk so fast in heels, he'd never know. "Are you hungry?"

"Are you ever _not_ hungry?" Vera countered without pause, turning to quirk up a brow. It said a lot about their relationship when she actually stopped, giving him all of her attention instead of brushing him aside. It also said a lot about his _crush_ when his stomach started flipping, palms sweating as twin golden eyes latched onto his person. "You do remember the lunch we ate less than an hour ago, do you not?"

Seth wrinkled his nose.

The immortal sighed. "I will take that as a no, you do not," she murmured, smoothing a hand over her head. "I hate to admit it, darling, but I'm not particularly hungry. I find that when I've eaten such a large meal, I don't tend to become hungry until at least five hours later."

"Your life sounds _terrible_ ," Seth announced dryly, taking his time to lift both brows. It earnt a miniscule grin from the woman, and he swallowed thickly – every smile was like a damn punch to the gut – before turning away to study their new surroundings. He'd only recently grown used to her sudden use of the term _darling_ , and he'd be screwed if she started throwing those private smiles his way more often. "You're so cruel to me. You know about my metabolism, yet you still choose to starve me? What kind of relationship is this?"

Vera rolled her eyes skywards. "Good god, it feels like I'm a babysitter, honestly," she groused, shaking her head. "Come on then, I think there's a café nearby. I can practically smell the overpriced food from here."

Seth grinned in victory. "But can you also feel that air conditioning from here?"

The woman rolled her eyes _again_ , tucking her hand into the crook of his elbow and shocking the teen into silence. "Unlike you, my dear child, I am not overheating. It would seem my metabolism works with me, rather than against me," she hummed, patting his arm as she craned her neck to look over the small crowds. There was enough people to fill the street, but not enough to make his skin crawl. "I suppose it's times like these that you detest being a wolf?"

Seth snapped back, snorting at the comment. "I never _detest_ it," he announced, lifting his chin. "Do you detest being the grim reaper? No? Good, then shut up and buy me an overpriced meal because I'm starved."

Fingernails dug into his skin, applying enough pressure to ache before cool fingers smoothed away the pain. He still winced for effect, breath catching when lips brushed against his shoulder with every word whispered between them. "Do watch how you speak in public, darling," Vera grinned, directing it towards the youth hiding behind the counter. "I don't detest my heritage, but I do detest mobs armed with pitchforks."

Seth barked out a short laugh, coughing to try and cover the sudden sound. "Oh? You've uh, you'd had experience with mobs before then, have you?" he teased, licking his lips when the nearby fan seemed to dry them out in seconds. "You're more fun that I thought."

Vera gave him a devious smile, before paying attention to the café worker.

The kid behind the counter was somewhat of a cliché – overly long locks, gum between his teeth and a bored expression on his features – probably trying to earn some money between classes. "Hey, what can I get you two?" he droned, fingers tapping against the register and chest shifting in a sigh.

"Oh, yeah, hey man," Seth greeted coolly, nodding his head once. "Uh, can I get a large chocolate frappe, and the chicken nachos?" he asked, leaning against the counter as the kid dialed it up. "Vee? What about you? You want something to drink?"

The immortal seemed intrigued by the nickname, brows lifting before she turned to the worker. "Latte, thank you."

Seth waited until the woman had paid, and they were both seated before he let out the snort building in his chest. "Really? You're getting a hot drink when the temperature outside is high enough to cook an egg on the pavement?" he mocked, leaning back in the chair and catching the slight breeze from the fan. There were multiple around the small café, most billowing out ribbons as they moved. "I thought you were meant to be super smart or something?"

Vera tapped her fingernails against the tabletop. "I need the caffeine if I hope to manage the rest of the day with you as my company," she replied instantly, not even missing a beat. "I do hate to tell you but you're a terrible conversation."

"I hate to tell you but you suck."

Vera bared her teeth in a smile, looking towards the open doorway when another couple came in, followed by a stumbling child. It almost seemed like she was thinking over her response, but he could see her attention had wandered to the pair and their squealing kid. He didn't know _what_ about them had caught her eye, but he turned to watch them under the pretense that he did.

The couple were obviously quite happy, their hands twined and features relaxed, unconsciously shifting and accounting for their daughter. It was almost without thought how they moved, seeming to know when the young girl was behind them or when she wanted their eyes.

Interestingly enough – and no, his heart wasn't pounding, _your_ heart was pounding – it took less than a minute for cool fingers to twist between his own.

Vera slumped forward, resting her chin on her outstretched arm. "I am sorry, but I do think I will be retiring early tonight," she apologized, smoothing her thumb over the back of his hand. "It will not take too long for my body to regenerate, do not fret, but for now I am exhausted."

Seth squeezed her hand. "I'm tired, might go to bed early too," he soothed, swallowing down amazement when the fingers remained laced with his own. It was a step in the right direction, wasn't it? The immortal had only copied the action because she saw another couple doing it, which meant she was trying to mimic a relationship, which meant she _wanted_ a relationship…

He was either hitting the nail on the head, or so far from being correct it was laughable. His immortal either wanted a relationship, or was simply going through the notions to appease him. Whichever option it was, he had a few days in the middle of nowhere to figure it out.

The youth only pulled his hand back when their drinks arrived, glancing up to watch the woman continue her absent studying. "You okay?" he asked lightly, trying to follow the same track as her eyes. It seemed the young girl was more interesting then he thought. "The kid's not annoying you, is she?"

Vera hummed. "Not at all."

 _Okay, so why are you watching her so closely then?_

Toying with the condensation on his glass, he looked between the moving bodies, surprised the parents hadn't complained about the unwavering eyes. The husband had definitely noticed it but he'd only smiled, like he understood why his daughter was drawing attention. It was a pride thing, he guessed. _Look at the beautiful creature I created and weep_. Like he was bragging, almost.

Seth swallowed a chocolaty mouthful, thankful ice was the main ingredient in his beverage. "Can you hear what she's saying?" he murmured, licking cream from the curve of his spoon. "The little girl, I mean."

"Vaguely…" Vera admitted. "My senses are above the usual humans, but not to your extent. I can hear something about colour?"

Seth nodded, stirring his drink. "Yeah, she likes the flowers on the table, but she's saying the colour is wrong," he chuckled, head tilted ever so slightly to help him focus on the words. "Roses are meant to be red, not pink apparently? It seems she's not very happy."

Vera had moved to watch him instead, studying him as he listened rather than studying the child as she spoke. It gave him the opportunity to watch as she took in the words, to watch the way her eyes sparked intelligently for a few seconds. "Red roses, how romantic," she whispered, thinking briefly before lifting a hand to grab the pink flower decorating their table. "It's hard to see a child disappointed, is it not?"

It was the same as the other, a single rose sitting in a water filled glass, and the woman rolled the stem between her fingers. There was something knowing glinting in silver, and the color hit him for a few seconds before her eyes slipped close.

Seth watched the pink fade, darkening and smoothing out until a new colour painted along every petal.

Vera studied the now perfect red rose, lips pursed. "Death is the opposite of life," she mused quietly, eyes flicking up to him and demanding attention. "But in the wake of death, new life can grow. It was once a heated discussion between my followers. I was named death, but perhaps I was really life, perhaps I was really both? After all, you cannot have life without death, or death without life, can you?"

His throat felt dry as hell, and he hurried to gulp back iced chocolate. "I guess you can't," he answered, shrugging. "I mean, I'm not really versed in all the philosophy mumbo-jumbo, I can barely get through my math lessons but… but there's a balance, isn't there?

He must have been right, because a winning smile split her lips. "You've said it perfectly," she praised. "I am not death, but I am not life. I am balance."

The tapping footsteps made him tear his eyes away, blinking at the little girl as she hesitantly wandered closer to their table. Her own childlike eyes strayed to her parents again, like she was looking for strength before she smiled shyly up at silver orbs. "Hello," she greeted highly, flowing dress swishing at her ankles as she swayed from side to side. "I'm Alicia."

"I'm Vera, it's nice to meet you," the immortal smiled softly, holding out one hand politely. "How are you, Alicia?"

The little girl directed the smile at her polished shoes, shaking the offered hand wildly. "I'm okay, I guess," she allowed quietly, looking up with wide eyes. "Where did you get your flower from? Mines pink, but it's not meant to be. I don't like it."

Vera hummed, twirling the rose in her free hand for a split second before offering it out. "I found it right here," she revealed, her smile turning blinding when the young child took it without pause. "Did you want it? I have a whole bunch at home, and don't need that one, but you have to take care of it."

Alicia nodded, practically vibrating from excitement. "I will, I promise," she grinned, turning to run back to her table before faltering. "Thank you."

Vera watched her go, calmly sipping from her coffee mug. "You're very welcome," she murmured, looking back to her companion. Her brow raised when she caught the look said boy was sending her over the rim of his glass. "The child was let down, do not look at me like that. I couldn't bear to see her so upset, not when I could easily fix the aliment."

Seth pulled a face. "I didn't say anything…" he defended. "You made her day, you know?"

Vera smiled. "I am aware," she murmured, tapping long nails against ceramic. "After this we must go and purchase you a cellphone. I promised both your alpha, and your mother that there would be daily calls. I'd hate to disappoint them."

"Sweet, hey you're paying, right? Do you care which phone I get? Can it be expensive? I wanna rub it in Leah's face."

* * *

It was strangely sweet, watching his eyes light up at the sight of the stonework house, and his smile widen at the beach only a hundred feet from its deck. It made her chest tighten, like her ribs were clenching around her heart, but she couldn't bear to call it _unpleasant_.

Vera licked her lips, tugging on the knot in her hair until it spilled like ink over her shoulders. "I put your things inside, up the staircase, to the left," she murmured, pressing a hand to her chest. It was only hours before that she had taken his bags here, allowing them the freedom of empty hands as they explored the small village surrounding their new home. "There are two bedrooms, but which one you decide to use is up to you."

Seth spared her a small look, his throat bobbing. "Oh?"

"I don't sleep much usually," she excused, unlocking the front door with a heavy key. It creaked open somewhat ominously, and the youth followed behind her with small steps, eyes darting everywhere to try and take it all in at once. "Do try go with what makes you comfortable."

The youth went to answer – she could see his throat moving, his lips shifting around the thought – but the words never hit the air. His lips popped open, and didn't closed again. It was rather understandable. The villa, while aged and creaking on occasion, was stunningly beautiful. It was old, it was traditional, and that was the only reason she still had it under her name, because unlike most, she liked to think new was _boring._

It had been a gift from on high when she remembered this place by the ocean, seeing as it saved her from needing to use one of her sibling's homes instead. Darius had a thing for animal prints and the latest gadgets, while she preferred natural tones and the basics. This villa was saving her the headache.

Seth let out a breathless laugh. "This place is – wow, this is really…" he chuckled, rubbing a hand over his chin. "I shouldn't have expected anything different from you, though. You're always dripping in class."

Vera frowned, shifting forward to tear the white sheet from the nearest table. "It's not classy. I've simply ensured that it's kept up with the times as much as it could; modern furniture, sleek technology," she listed, breathing out through her nose. "I'm not a big fan of electronics however, so the worst you'll find around here is a couple of televisions and a laptop or two."

"No landline? I don't believe it," Seth teased, hurrying to help her take the dust clothes away. "Uh, so, there's _two_ bedrooms?"

The immortal gave a small smile, hiding it behind the white sheet as she gently folded the material. The villa wasn't a _mansion_ , it only had the two floors with matching open plan bedrooms, and one could see that much from the outside. It was simple, it was small, and it perfectly suited either a couple starting out, or best friends taking over the world one beach at a time.

Because of that, Seth held all the cards in his hands – he could decide whether they were a couple, or whether they were best friends.

Vera brushed a hand over the table, admiring the light wood and pursing her lips. His decision, _whatever it was_ , would either end their little game of chicken or it would start a whole new game altogether. Either way, it was the only step forward she was comfortable taking. He needed to stop shying away from her, and she needed to stop dancing around him, and they needed to – what did the humans say – _get their shit together?_

Seth was her imprint, and she was his. They were _soulmates._ It had only taken far too many hours pointlessly staring at a wall, and far too many tubs of iced cream, but she'd accepted it. Soulmates were forever.

Vera took her hand back carefully, noticing the light tremor shaking through the skin. "Seth, I was… I was wondering how you…" she clicked her teeth together, giving a rough shake of her head. Brown eyes were watching her, shaded by both curiosity and concern. The boy looked five seconds away from whisking her up into a comforting embrace. "How are you feeling lately? I'm only wondering."

The youth blinked over at her, one hand playing with a decorative vase. "I'm fine? I mean, yeah, yeah I'm fine – why?"

 _Soulmates are forever._

Vera gave a bright smile. "No reason," she promised. "Could you help me get the rest of these dust sheets together? It won't take too long, and then we can order in some takeout and settle down for the night. God forbid it's been a few hours since you ate."

"Hey now, play nice," Seth breathed, already moving to tug away more white. He wrinkled his nose every time he whipped one away from the furniture, and she knew he'd sneeze any second now – downfall to his canine nose. "Please tell me they do pizza here? They have to do pizza here, right? I mean it's the rules and – where is here, actually, now that I think about it?"

The immortal continued idly folding. "Barcelona. Don't you love the architecture? It's what drew me in."

Seth shrugged, moving back and giving a mighty sneeze. "Oh gross," he moaned, scrubbing his nose. "Anyway, grossness aside – architecture is lovely, really, but nice buildings and pretty stonework means shit if there's no pizza."

Vera paused, staring into the distance. It seemed strange at times like these, when the boy was rambling on, that he was her imprint, her soulmate, but at the same time she understood. "Yes, do not fret, there's pizza," she promised, sighing once and throwing white aside in disgust. "You're in the middle of a tourist area, darling, if there wasn't pizza the locals would go bankrupt."

" _You_ like pizza?"

The squeak made her glance up, curious, and the wide eyes made her chuckle. "I've adapted to the changing times, remember?" she murmured, frowning when she noticed dust littering the length of her skirt. "I like hamburgers too, believe it or not."

Seth rolled his eyes. "I choose _not,"_ he muttered quietly, studying her from the corner of his vision. If he thought he was being subtle, she wouldn't ruin his dreams by telling him he wasn't. "You can choose then – what you want for tea, I mean. I'm just gonna uh, look upstairs. What bedroom are you using? I mean, yeah, which one? Left or right? Are they the same or..."

"Both are the same," she promised absently. "Open plan, balcony, ensuite…"

"Okay, but which one are _you_ using?"

Vera paused, blinking up at the youth. "I'm using the one on the right. Your things are in the one on the left," she said slowly, folding the last dust cloth. "I'll go get some dinner then, if you don't mind. You only ate the odd three hours ago, but I'm learning time means nothing to your stomach."

Seth hesitated, holding up her purse. "Okay, warning you now – if it's pizza, I can go through two on my own, if its burgers, I'm expecting a couple combos," he smiled slowly. "I might ring home, maybe have a shower. I feel like I smell even though my nose ain't picking anything up, you know?"

The immortal breathed in deep. "You smell fine," she soothed, watching his throat shift in an awkward swallow. It seemed he was on edge again, not so much uncomfortable, but nervous – which was strange, seeing as he'd been more relaxed than ever these past few hours. It was almost like the guaranteed privacy had allowed him to calm down in her company.

 _But_ he was nervous now, which meant either he didn't want her to leave, or he was waiting to see if she went through with some human etiquette. The immortal tilted her head, trying to remember what she'd seen from parting couples before her memory ticked into action.

Smiling curiously, she leant over, pressing her lips against his own. It was what the alpha pair had done on many occasions, so it was no doubt procedure in such a partnership as their own, and... and it wasn't unpleasant either, she supposed. His lips were smooth and full, soft in a way she wasn't expecting. It was delicately similar to brushing her lips over a rose.

Pulling back, she noted she felt pleasantly _warm_. "I'll be back in thirty minutes," she promised.

Seth gave her a dazed look, and an absent hum. "Kay…"

Vera watched him for a few more seconds, making sure he stayed on both feet, before moving to leave the vacation house. As her wedges clacked against the stove pavement, she hummed to the beat, resisting the urge to look over her shoulder as she heard the door click shut.

* * *

 **Another update, once again, far too late for it to be fair…**

 **I would apologize but I think you're all far past forgiving me? I know my schedule with this story is a little out of whack, but I've found it's a story I need to be in a certain mood to write. I have a style, and it's usually quite poetically humorous, and it's hard to remember this story is more drama than comedy.**

 **Taila xx**


	21. Split Death

Seth felt the familiar burn of embarrassment on his cheeks, heating up his neck and ears better than the setting sun ever could. "Shut up."

Across the line, and technically across the world, the female let out a tinkling laugh. _"Aww, are you blushing?"_ Leah mocked, the line crackling almost dangerously as her laugh split the air again. _"Don't try deny it either, little brother. I can practically hear the blood rushing to your cheeks."_

Seth let out an annoyed groan, slumping against the mattress and tucking his legs closer to his chin. "I'm never gonna hear the end of this, am I?" he grumbled, running a hand over his nape. It came back drenched in sweat and he sighed, shaking his head. He'd had a shower close to twenty minutes ago, but he still wasn't dry. "I changed my mind, I don't wanna live by a beach. It's too hot here."

" _Okay, one – don't try and switch topics, dweeb, you ain't slick,"_ Leah scolded, voice tinged by disapproval. _"And two – you need to get used to oppressive heat. Your girlfriend is practically satan, so your summer home is hell. I'm not sorry. You signed up for this."_

Seth couldn't help but let out a laugh, unsure if he was offended or amused. "Did you seriously call Vera _satan?_ "

Back at home, his sister giggled with him until the sound was cut short, followed by the crack of skin on skin contact. The panic that curled in his chest lasted all of a second before he heard her yelling to someone in the background. _"Mum – mum come on, I don't mean it. He knows I'm messing with him!"_ she defended, groaning loudly when their mother's voice sounded louder.

" – _not have that kind of talk in my house, thank you! Vera is a darling. How do you think she'd feel if she knew you called her the devil?"_ Sue reprimanded, tone brokering no argument. It was a sign she was bordering on truly pissed, and his sister faded into silence, knowing better than to talk back. _"Seth, baby, can you hear me? I'm sorry about your sister."_

Seth's smile dissolved into something softer. "Hey, mum. It's okay, she's only playing around."

There was a racket as the woman settled, most likely relaxing onto couch cushions, before he heard her chime in again. _"How have you been, sweetie? I miss you terribly already. Is the weather there okay? What have you guys been up too so far? What does her place look like? Do you think we could have a skype call, or something like that? Maybe that face call thing you kids do? I'd love to see where you two are staying. Oh, and don't forget the beaches, I haven't seen a real beach in a while,"_ she gushed, breathlessly moving from word to word.

The youth winced with every one – his mother only ever ranted when she was nervous or anxious, and trying _desperately_ to hide it. "Hey, everything's great, really," he soothed instantly, knowing better than to openly call her out. "I'm a little warm, but I'm sure I'll get used to the heat fast enough. I think it was because we wandered around a lot today, looking at some shops and going out for lunch, I probably over heated?"

His mother gave a cooing click of her tongue. _"You need to be careful in that heat, Seth. You don't want to get heat stroke,"_ she warned lightly, tone already calming and voice slowing. _"What about the villa, or whatever she called it?"_

"Beautiful," Seth promised instantly, his smile now directed up towards the ceiling. "It's small but big at the same time, you know? There's only two bedrooms upstairs, and downstairs there's like a lounge, kitchen, blah blah blah – so it _sounds_ small, but every room is huge? I love it."

There was a thoughtful pause. _"So, there's two bedrooms?"_

Seth felt his eyes roll skyward, exasperated by the woman's insistence on mothering him. "Yes mum, there's two rooms," he repeated with a sigh. "You know I'm almost seventeen, don't you? I think I'm allowed to share a bed with my imprint if I wanna."

" _No,"_ came instantly down the line, the woman almost sounding scandalised. _"You can wait until you're eighteen like the law says you should. I don't care if it's only sleeping. I don't care if there's only one bed. I don't care if you're both rapidly losing body heat and it's the only way to survive the night. I will not let satan have a go at my son's innocence, you hear me?"_

Seth snorted out a laugh. "Hey! Vera is a darling, how do you think she'd feel if she knew you called her the devil?"

There was the ominous creak of a door behind him, and he felt his heart leap into his throat; entire body spinning to face the entrance. Gold – no wait, he blinked, _silver –_ eyes looked curiously his way, painted lips tugged up in an amused smile. "I do believe she'd feel rather entertained, if anything," Vera mused, coming forward to place the pizza boxes on the dresser. "Only because she'd heard so much worse than that."

Seth bit his lip. "Mum, we've been caught…" he mock whispered, looking sheepishly in golden eyes. They sparked at the connection, already swirling to a hypnotising silver, and he felt his mouth dry.

" _Satan is standing beside you, isn't she?"_

"Mum!"

Vera must've heard the comment, her laugh echoing in the spacious room and managing to sound almost _haunting_ in the low light. It felt strangely like a blessing to hear amusement rather than annoyance, the human part of his mind still wary of angering the immortal. It strained his returning smile, and the woman paused, lips sobering. "Your mother is quite the courageous one," she noted calmly. "Even my siblings are known to hesitate when it comes to... _fond_ nicknames."

Seth mumbled a quick; _"Love you mum, talk later,"_ before throwing the phone onto the bed, shoving both hands into his pockets. "You're lucky. You should hear the nicknames she calls me."

The immortal blinked a few times, giving an obedient smile. "I'll count my blessings then," she murmured, looking to the pizza boxes. He expected her to swiftly change the topic, to offer him food and end the awkward air between them – but she didn't, instead coming closer and drawing him into what he could only call an _embrace_. "You're okay, love," she whispered lowly in his ear, deft fingers kneading between his shoulder blades.

Tension he didn't know he had faded from his shoulders, and he slumped against her, breathing in a now familiar silken scent. "I'm sorry," he apologized limply, not quite sure what he was apologizing for but knowing he should do it. "I don't know what that was but – "

Vera hushed him, twin hands spanning down his back before squeezing the length of his shoulders. "There is nothing," she began, allowing a hand to lift and fingers to tangle in his hair. " _Nothing_ you could do that would make me hostile. I do not have volatile moods, nor do I have buttons you can push by saying the wrong thing. I beg you, love, stop walking on eggshells around me."

Seth swallowed tightly, burying his face into her neck. The comforting smell of the immortal was strongest there, and he tucked in further, keeping his nose pressed to her skin. "I'm sorry," he tried again, lips brushing the ridge of her collarbone. "I'm not scared, I swear, I'm just..."

The chuckle vibrated through them both. "Wary?"

Seth wanted to pull back and meet her eyes, at least to gauge her reaction to the conversation, but her touch was perfect. It almost felt he was overheating, and the cool press of her skin was enough to take away the edge, like diving into a pool on a hot day. "It's my human side, you know? My wolf trusts you without fault, but my human mind won't... it won't give in as easily..." he grumbled, tightening his hold. "It knows you're a threat on some level. It's the same with the Cullen's – no matter how much time I spend with them, or what we go through together, my wolf hates them."

"Well, at least your head doesn't _hate_ me," Vera mused, squeezing him once before breaking their connection. It forced him to stare into intrigued golden eyes, and he stared for what felt like hours, the colour never changing despite the seconds. He was wondering if he saw the beginning of silver flickering through the regal colour when she grinned, canting her head to the side. "Your wolf and your humanity – you consider them separate?"

Seth considered the moment over, and started moving towards the pizza boxes, hands expertly flipping one open. "I guess I do? I don't know how to explain it to someone else," he shrugged, shoving a slice past his lips. "I kn'w 'em 'part, ya kn'w?"

The immortal didn't even blink at his sloppiness, instead moving to grab a slice of her own. "You can tell them apart?" she echoed curiously, lips pursed before she also took a – much more delicate – bite. Painted fingernails covered her lips as she spoke, carefully avoiding being impolite. "Are they voices or instincts? Another entity inside of you, or just a part of you that you associate differently from another?"

The youth swallowed, finishing the slice within another minute. "It took me… a while…" he admitted slowly, hesitating over the words. It wasn't an easy thing to explain, like he said. "It's not different voices? It's not. It's…"

Vera tilted her head, letting her fingers curl around his hand. "It's difficult?"

Seth nodded stiffly. "No one really knows about this crap, so I've never _needed_ to explain it to anybody. The only people who do are my pack, the elders and my mother? Pack already know, the elders understand enough and mum tries not to ask…" he licked grease from his lips, burping slightly from forcing food down too fast. "It's me, my voice or whatever, but I understand the tone enough to separate them?"

Did that make sense? _He_ understood what he meant, but the dark taint to silver eyes showed that maybe she didn't. The immortal was either absorbing what he said, or was confused about it. The eyes, now a warm gold, flitted to the side and the hand in his own loosened ever so slightly.

"Does, uh, does that make sense?"

Vera looked up at his voice, almost like she'd been startled. "I believe it might," she allowed, lifting their joined hands and encouraging him to grab another piece of pizza. He took it with a short chuckle, happily shoving almost the whole slice into his mouth. "I want to see your wolf…"

… and that was the slice coming back up.

Seth hit the centre of his chest, coughing up what wouldn't go down. "You _want_ to see my wolf?" he squeaked, staring down into bright golden eyes. "I mean, it's just me but with four legs and less grace. Don't laugh at me either – do you know how damn hard it is to stay upright when you've got _twice_ as many limbs to worry about? It's like… it's like being blind in both eyes, and then given four and told to see."

The immortal chuckled, leaning against his side for the few seconds the sound hit the air. "That was a lovely analogy, dear," she drawled, one hand coming up and a single finger running down the length of his cheek. "I'm sure you're a stunning predator."

" _Clumsy_ predator…"

Even though he was grumbling and pouting like a child, the woman still beamed, leaning forward to press their foreheads together. The action made air catch in his throat, heart stilling for a split second before beginning to beat double time. Vera wasn't doing anything more than that, seemingly happy with the small yet strangely intimate contact, but he couldn't help but pause – eyes wide open and staring towards the blur of red at the bottom of his vision.

Lips.

The immortal had kissed him before, barely an hour earlier, did… did that mean kisses were _allowed_ now? Did it mean kisses were now part of their daily routine? Wake up, dance around each other, give shy smiles, kiss, then back to bed?

Seth must've been staring for longer than he thought because the red parted, letting out a breathy laugh. He'd been caught in the act. "Did you want to know what brand of lipstick I use?" she purred, leaning back enough to focus on his features. It turned the blur of colour to something more clear, crisp and curious and _temptingly_ close. "It's Revlon. My favourite colour; _fire and ice…"_

His mind filed that away – girls liked gifts, right? – while his head nodded absently. "I see the fire," he admitted, admiring the sudden shade of red. "It's kinda like a slap to the face, huh? Bright, shocking, it's uh, it's real nice."

Vera hummed. "I want to see your lupine form," she sung under her breath. "Try and distract me all you want, love. I _won't_ forget."

Not giving the youth anytime to reply, she darted forward, lips and body pressed fully against his own. It was a different kiss to their first, less hesitant and more arrogantly confident, the immortal wasting no time in tangling one hand in his hair and resting the other on his chest.

Seth's eyes rolled up and slipped closed, a groan escaping before he could even think about hiding it. It felt like she was _everywhere_. If he breathed in, it was silk and spice. If he opened his eyes, it was long lashes and pale skin. If he reached out, he cupped slim hips and felt softness against his lips. If – if he opened his mouth, he tasted grease and something almost decadent like a dark cocoa.

Jesus, didn't people say their first kisses were awkward and wet – a mess of lips and salvia? This was perfect, cool and refreshing, like water after a drought. He felt like he'd finally captured something he'd been missing, _but_ _needing_ , his entire life.

He felt at home.

* * *

"Vera always was the fates favourite, don't you think?"

Darius paused where he stood, gracefully bent at the waist as he studied an aging photograph. "Oh?" he questioned lightly, careful to make the word uninterested. "This photo shouldn't be left in the damp, my beautiful sister. The mould is beginning to take it."

Hiding in the shadows, the female immortal snorted, eyes eerily glowing in the low light. It was a gaze almost as penetrative as a blade, watching for weakness, for _ammunition_. "I don't care about the photos," Leonora shrugged, limp hair slipping from her shoulders. "And don't you dare mock me, not about this. Did you know her boy toy is immortal? Eighty years won't fuck up her life like it did to mine, she doesn't have to worry about watching him die."

Humming, he only continued to stare at that same photograph, studying the smile on his sibling's features. "How long has it been?" he wondered aloud, blinking over at where he knew his sister was hiding. "Over ten years now?"

Leonora's cheek twitched. "Twelve years, three months."

Darius swallowed, attempting a bright smile before looking back to the photo. "You look happy here, why don't you keep this one? You should at least have a few souvenirs, don't you think?" he tried, lifting it so the immortal could see too. "Something to remind you of him – even if it hurts now, it may not in time."

The laughter was terrifying, the immortals head thrown back into the sound, and every rolling chuckle bouncing from the empty walls. Leonora seemed amused, her lips tugged up and shoulders trembling, but her eyes were dangerously dark. "God, how many times have I heard that?" she sighed, shaking her head. _"The pain will fade, it won't hurt forever, a broken heart will always heal."_ The pale orbs seemed almost black now. "Let me tell you now, twelve years hasn't changed shit. _Time_ hasn't changed shit."

"Because you haven't let it," Darius murmured, knowing the words would only infuriate the red head further. "You keep hanging on, you keep sitting in the shadows of your loss. My beautiful sister," he pressed, moving to her side and crouching before her broken throne. "You are growing _bitter_."

Leonora studied him, no doubt searching for sincerity in the colours of his eyes. He could only pray she found what she was looking for, but he wouldn't dare lie, not now. It had been twelve years – and with every passing one, she had crawled a little further into her own mind, like a crab retreating into a shell – so they couldn't risk sugar coating anything now. They were losing her to the pain.

Fiery brows inched towards her hairline. "I was never as beautiful as she was…"

Darius felt his head sink down, chin resting on his chest. "Damn you," he muttered, pushing back to his feet. "You don't want to heal, do you? You're obsessed with this feeling of loss, with assuming you have _everything_ worse than the others, don't try to deny it."

"Don't turn this around on me!" Leonora hissed, finding her own footing on the slippery ground. It had seemed those twelve years were not kind, and the woman almost appeared hunched over, her once proud standing beginning to fail. "Fate favoured her in both birth and life. Father favoured her in everything and anything. _You_ favoured her over the others," she listed, hands lifting like she wanted to throw a punch.

He was not stupid enough to engage in a fist fight with the warring immortal.

Darius moved away, turning to show his back. "I favour none of my siblings over the others," he whispered, shaking out his shoulders. "Leonora, you know more than I, that fate is not the kind to show favour – and father favours none. He only dotes on us to ensure our loyalty. These conspiracies are solely in your mind."

Leonora shook her head, moving as quickly as her body would allow and standing before him. "No, no, no, listen, I've been thinking about all this," she started, smile almost feverish. "Vera, she – her body doesn't deteriorate as fast as ours, her magic lasts longer, and – and, come on, her partner is immortal? You don't think that's even a little weird? It's like she's lucky, when we're not, like they made her stronger than us."

"Death is stronger than us all," Darius murmured carefully, recognizing the sheen of insanity. "Sister, you should rest."

The red head shook her head rather wildly, backing away and holding a hand to her lips. "I think I need to go speak with father," she mused quietly, turning to stare at the entrance to her home. The entrance to her grave. "I need to settle these thoughts."

Darius closed his eyes. "You know he won't want…" he sighed, swallowing around the words he _wanted_ to say. His sibling would not handle the truth, she needed to be placated, she needed to be assured. "Perhaps, I should come? Perhaps we all should? Vera would no doubt want to speak with you – you know how much she adores you. It would hurt her if you went behind her back like this."

Leonora wrinkled her nose. "I need to think about this," she continued, almost like she hadn't heard anything. "I'll need to sound organized. You and Braxton will come, won't you? Vera should stay with her little friend, I'd hate for her to convince father of her _innocence_."

"Tell me when, sister," Darius nodded, folding his hands behind her back. "I will get Braxton. He's not a fan of company, but he'll understand."

 _I will be sure to get Vera as well._

Leonora seemed pleased with him, her smile dangerously sharp as she floated back to her shadows. If he could keep her thinking her coup would go as planned, he had the upper ground. If she didn't expect betrayal, then she wouldn't plan for it.

His sister was very unwell. Insanity shone bright in her eyes, and it controlled the grace in her movements like a puppet master tugging on strings. He had seen what happened to mortals when insanity gripped their minds, the paranoia that could warp their realities, the damage they could cause – and they lacked power. Leonora had that power, and she could destroy this world if she set her mind to it. They could stop her if she started on the war path, but not before she did damage. Death would become the new fashion, and blood the latest trend.

Darius melted back into the shadows, intent on at least warning his dearest sister before things went awry. He would have to be careful, in case he was watched, but he would visit both siblings and tell them everything.

War was coming.

* * *

 **I have no excuses for how late this chapter is – well, actually wait, I do have some! I have an actual reason!**

 **I want to apologize for my lack of updates on any of my stories, not just this one. A few months ago, I was diagnosed with depression, anxiety and anorexia nervosa. It hasn't been easy. I haven't found the freedom in writing like I usually did, but rather picked apart everything I wrote. I haven't been able to concentrate or sit down in one place long enough to write a chapter – but things have started looking up, and so here I am, hopefully back in action!**

 **I hope you've all bee good during this absence, love yah!  
Taila xx**


	22. Affectionate Death

Seth peeled away his shirt, a breeze sneaking in through the open balcony door and chilling the sweat on his skin. "The nights are pretty long here, huh?" he noted loudly, peering through the billowing curtains and out onto the ocean. In the other room, the woman let out a hum, showing she could hear his endless ramblings. "Seriously, look outside. It's barely past seven but I can already see the stars."

... And they were beautiful. Forks was famous for its storms – for its pelting sheets of rain, thick fog and black clouds constantly hanging. It was famous for hiding the stars he could see now, so beautifully vivid, like diamonds against satin.

He was in _awe._

The youth tilted his head, watching them twinkle for a few more seconds. "It's actually kinda weird," he continued, loud enough to be heard but quiet enough for the conversation to be intimate between them. "I mean, I'm seeing the same stars, aren't I? I'm across the world but the stars are the same as back at home. They're just… _brighter_."

Vera must've snuck up on him, her voice sudden and loud in his ears. "It makes you feel almost cheated, doesn't it? That there are no stars that shine _only_ for you," she murmured, coming up beside him and making his heart leap, like it knew she was beside him. A delicate hand came up to grip a curtain, pulling it away from the window and giving them both a clearer view. "You'd think the least the universe could do was gift you one? It has millions to give."

Seth turned to watch the immortal, taking in the sleek hair and the clean face. He couldn't quite see why she usually bothered with the makeup – her skin was still flawless like porcelain, and her lashes were still thick and dark. The only difference he could really see where her lips? Rather than the dark red she favoured, they were a gentle pink and no longer a stark contrast to pale skin. It looked good and – and wait…

"My god, I found a flaw," he breathed, grinning when the woman quirked a brow at him. "Your makeup hides the little freckles on your nose."

Vera rolled her eyes almost _before_ the words had left his mouth, like she knew what he was going to say. "If you value your manhood, you will not mention them again," she warned softly, one hand floating up to brush against them. He almost expected them to fade, like makeup being wiped away, but they survived the encounter, proving they were genuine marks. "The makeup is for a reason. Death would not threaten much if it had freckles."

Tapping her nose – and earning a scowl for the adorable gesture – he winked. "I think they're cute," he offered truthfully, wanting to touch her again simply because he could and she wouldn't do anything.

Hell, he could and he _would._

Seth lifted a hand, letting his fingers comb through her hair, effortlessly passing through the strands. It was fascinating how the dark locks seemed to slip through his fingers like silk, like water, like liquid ebony, like ink...

Vera stared at him for a few seconds before letting out a sigh, the breath ghosting along his inner wrist. "Do I want to know what you're thinking?" she murmured, almost frowning as she watched him. Occasionally, her eyes would flicker to his hand, something similar to distrust colouring the silver shade. "Seth. What are you doing? Is this... Is this some human thing?"

"It's not a human thing, it's just..." Seth canted his head, almost amused that she was the uncomfortable one this time, that _she_ didn't know what was happening. It was nice to see their usual roles reversed. "You're so beautiful."

Gold almost seemed to flicker with panic. "I know. I was designed to be."

Seth pulled a face, messing up her bangs as punishment. "Come on, don't play games. I'm being serious. You're stunning," he reaffirmed, taking his arms back to cross them against his chest. "Yeah, you have a nice face, good on yah – I'm talking about the beauty in _here_."

Her eyes fell to where he was poking her sternum, another emotion flitting over her features. "Inside my body?" Vera asked incredulously, peering back up in time to catch his unimpressed glance. "Or, do you mean inside my heart?"

"Heart. You know, for an immortal, you're kinda dumb."

Vera hummed and shifted away, the movement causing him to finally glance down rather than into her eyes. The creamy satin of her nightgown caught the light perfectly and he almost felt his heart stop in his chest at the sight. Bare shoulders, the beginning of milky thighs and – and he really needed to look away, or shit was going to get awkward between them.

Dropping onto the bed, he grabbed a pillow and draped it over his lap cautiously. Just in case, because past experience showed how much his hormones _loved_ him. "So, you were serious about the early night then, huh?" he asked, voice almost breaking from the strain of forced calm.

Vera peeked over shoulder, brow up. "If you're not tired, there are electronics down stairs. I do believe there's one of those... tiny computers that fit on your lap, or whatever they are," she muttered, waving a hand in disinterest. "Also a television and something you can play games on? My brother insisted. It comes with these little handheld things, and a camera it sees you through. He tried explaining and I _did_ try listening. I just gave up long before he did."

Seth cracked a smile. "At least you tried. Points for effort," he shrugged, leaning on the pillow more. "If you don't mind, I might go play with those _little handheld things._ Only if you won't miss me though."

Vera waved a hand. "Have at it."

Abandoning the pillow – false alarm – he staggered to the door, maybe a little more tired than he thought. "Wow, okay, hey can you get jetlag from teleporting somewhere?" he questioned aloud, shaking his head to wipe away the fog on his mind. "I'd look it up online but something tells me you might be the only expert on the matter."

"One, it is called _blinking_ not teleporting. Two, there are three other experts on the matter, if you do remember my siblings," Vera quirked a brow, one hand perched on her cocked hip.

Oh god, wow, he didn't notice how _fitting_ the night gown was...

Seth winked once, reminding his body to breathe when it focused solely on the way her ribs curved into a slim waist. "Right uh, blinking siblings," he murmured quietly, both hands twisting together. "I'm gonna go downstairs then, okay? See what games your brother bought. Um, you might be asleep when I get up here so..."

The immortal gave a teasing smile. "So, we should say our good nights now, yes?" she finished for him, almost _swaying_ closer with that same damn smirk on her lips. "Well then, goodnight my love."

He held his breath nervously as the woman popped up onto her toes, head shifting to the side and tongue darting out to wet her lips. It seemed like time slowed as they shared another kiss, warmth seeming to spread all the way down to his toes, and blood singing as two hands buried themselves in his short cropped locks. He could feel her nails scratching gently along his scalp, could feel the satin of her nightgown pressing against his bare torso, could feel how damn _warm_ and _close_ she was...

His mother would have a fit if she saw him now, both his hands hesitantly coming up to cup slim hips. "Vee...?" he whispered, not sure if the woman was teasing him or happy for the contact. "Good, uh, goodnight."

As close as they were, it was funny how he almost missed the way her brow dipped down, not annoyance but maybe...

Seth took a leap of faith, darting down again to press their lips together more fully, their noses touching and chins bumping. _Not annoyance, but disappointment._ He felt the little hum she left out, vibrating down his neck as the fingers of her hand traced the route. It settled over his heart and he wondered if she could feel his pounding heart, could feel how it skipped a beat every time they paused for breath only to _continue_ kissing.

The hand over his heart dipped lower, and he almost felt faint. "Whenever you sleep..." she breathed, tracing the beginning of muscles against his abdomen. "I hope you sleep well. Pleasant dreams."

The warmth from her body was gone then, the immortal slowly backing away, and he barely resisted the urge to reach out. "Uh, yeah, I'll be up in an hour or two. I'm tired enough I could sleep, I guess, but I'd be laying here for ages trying, you know?" he chuckled, voice rasping ever so slightly. Silver eyes flashed at the growl they heard, like they were accepting a challenge. "I'll be downstairs..."

Vera quirked a brow, turning away and searching through the neat black case she'd bought with them. He took it as a dismissal, licking his lips and tasting mixed spice, before disappearing through the door and down the stairs.

"Phew, okay, breathe Seth," he commanded, putting both hands on the back of his neck and doubling over. God, he could still taste her, could still feel the stretch of her body against his own. "Come on dude, it was just a kiss..."

He shook his head and went to search for whatever gaming system her brother had installed.

* * *

 _Fascinating._

 _Absolutely fascinating._

 _Vera narrowed her eyes, staring through the treeline and out onto the snowy field. It was vampire coven verses vampire coven, both sides baring teeth and flashing either golden or red eyes threateningly. It had been the movement of the Volturi that had got her attention in the beginning – it was rare for them all to leave the nest, so to speak – but now she stayed for their enemies._

 _The child was interesting, young and human yet also immortal? The result of a vampire and human coupling. It was nothing she'd seen personally, but it was something she'd heard whispers about._

 _What she hadn't heard about however, were the wolves._

 _They weren't werewolves, she knew that much. It had been a while since werewolves had walked the earth – thanks to a certain leech she could see from the corner of her vision – but even then, these creatures were clearly above them on the food chain. These wolves were the size of horses, their maws wide enough to close around a tree trunk and their strength no doubt enough to shatter said trunk._

 _They were stunning. Every one of them was a different hue – some silver and some tan, the odd black or caramel shade a stark contrast to the snow. It was almost like they were gems, all different but all as valuable and precious as the last._

 _Oh, how she wanted one…_

 _Vera hummed, running a hand over painted lips. It wasn't clear to her who the alpha was, both a russet colour wolf and pure black one radiating the strength and power she'd usually expect. Maybe there were two alphas' in this pack? Perhaps that was how this breed of lycan worked? It was clearly a large pack, more than a dozen large creatures lingering about the field, so maybe another alpha was needed to control them all?_

 _It was a sudden commotion that got her attention, head snapping up when more vampires came into the picture. They were golden eyed, obviously a member of the defending coven, but they approached the monstrous one instead, not bothered when the guard came forward to stop them. Aro seemed strangely eager to approach the pixie haired one, practically leaping towards her and grabbing a hand. It was something she'd seen from him before, and knowing his ability to see thoughts and emotion through touch..._

 _Vera straightened up and closed her eyes, reaching out mentally to the group. Aro was seeing something…_

 _The scene before her eyes shifted and changed, the vampires on edge and talking among themselves. It was then that one of the wolves broke away from the pack, sprinting towards the outer edge of the clearing with the immortal child on its back._

 _Hell broke loose after that._

 _The blond leader of the defending coven, someone who was vaguely familiar, sprinted forward – protecting his adopted daughter with his life. Aro met him in the air, his winning smile tainted as he brandished the decapitated head to them all. The soundless scream the blond's mate let out made the immortal's heart ache, eyes shuttering and dropping away._

" _My god…" Vera whispered, still not used to seeing such pain. "Aro, what have you done…"_

 _The covens charged after that, colliding in the middle with the sound of grinding metal and growling howls. It was hard to keep up with, her eyes flicking from person to person, vampire to vampire, wolf to wolf. They were efficient killers, teeth built to tear through vampiric skin and body fast enough to keep up. It was both beautiful and painful to watch – she knew there was a low chance everyone would survive, and the loss of such creatures was heart-breaking in her mind. Like watching a priceless painting going up in flames._

 _In the next second, her theory was proven right – a pup falling prey to pain, writhing and whimpering before its neck was crushed under strong arms. Vera looked away, throat closing against the pain as a member of the pack howled out. It was gorgeous coppers and caramels hues, a truly stunning creature, but now it was gone. The large body gave one shuddering breath, then brown eyes rolled back._

 _For some reason, her chest ached and she felt saddened by the death of such a beautiful creature. Biting back something that felt dangerously like the burn of tears, she tore her mind away from the vision._

 _The Volturi had crossed a line she didn't know she had._

* * *

Seth woke up with a warm weight on his chest.

Blinking his eyes open, he cracked a wide yawn, shaking away sleep as he got his bearings. He must've fallen asleep on the couch, judging by the cramped tightness to his muscles and the television sending shadows up the walls and across the floor. Annoying, but his body would sort through the tension and aches on its own, so all he had to do was shut down the telly and then drag his exhausted limbs up the stairs and –

Oh. Seth blinked again, staring down at the dark head using his chest as a cushion. He hadn't noticed the immortal sneaking downstairs, _or_ clinging to him the way she was; legs tangled with his own and hands gently sitting on bare skin.

Jesus, he hoped he didn't snore...

Vera hummed and shifted, tucking her nose against his ribs and settling again. He held his breath the whole time, almost expecting to get in trouble if she woke up – even though _she_ was the one to come to him.

The thought made him cock his head. Why _had_ she come? He didn't think she was used to someone sleeping beside her, so it wasn't like she needed his company to help her sleep. The immortal was definitely not the type who needed to hear someone breathing, or feel warmth with her at all times. It seemed she was still getting _used_ to his heat...

Seth wrinkled his nose. Who knew? Maybe immortals could have nightmares.

Feeling another yawn coming, he tipped his head back, happily carding his fingers through messy dark hair. There was light peeking through the curtains so it was at least early morning, and he didn't have anything better to do, so why not lay there longer? He had all the time in the world to stay with her – to enjoy the rich scent that burst forward every time her hair shifted, to enjoy the warmth that wasn't overpowering but instead comforting, to feel her muscles twitch in such a _human_ fashion.

"Are you trying to comb my hair or mess it up further..."

Seth grinned and looked down, the smile faltering slightly when he noticed the dark smudges under her eyes. The next question came almost without his permission. "Hey, how did you sleep?"

If he didn't know her the way he did, if he wasn't connected to her soul in every way, he would've missed the dark shadow that flitted across her features. It was smothered under a false smile. "Good, much better when I changed my mattress however," she allowed, and truth rang out in the words. "And you? The game was still on when I came down."

He looked to the television in confusion. "It was?" he wondered, scrubbing at his eyes. "I don't really remember falling asleep..."

There was that flicker again? Something that tainted that perfect silver hue of her eyes, something that ruined the glaze of gold. He only saw it for a split second, but it lit up fury in his stomach. Not at the immortal, never would he feel negativity towards her, but rather at whatever the hell had dared to upset her like this – at whoever thought they had the right to affect the immortal so deeply.

Vera blew out a sigh, not seeming to know his thoughts as she looked over the room. "I wonder how early it is," she mumbled idly, blinking hard and yawning against his chest. It was adorable and soften the edges of his fury, the way the woman seemed to lean on him, weakened by the early morning. "It's bright outside, but doesn't seem to be to close to the afternoon. My internal clock is terrible."

Seth watched her for a few seconds. "Why'd you come down here?"

The immortal paused slightly, just enough it was noticeable and – and damn, he was getting good at reading her, wasn't he? Vera sat up slightly, using his stomach to prop up onto her elbows and look down on him. "I needed some company," she answered carefully, blinking lazily as she studied his reaction. "It was a... bad memory, and I didn't want to be alone once I woke up. Besides, I've always been on the cooler side and your body heat helped me sleep..."

He gripped her upper arms as softly as he could, hoping to ground her into reality. "A bad memory? So, like a nightmare or something?" he questioned lightly, tracing the skin on her arms and watching the fine hairs slowly stand on edge. "I didn't think an immortal could get nightmares? It seems like such a human thing to do, you know?"

"I'm not allowed to have human traits now?" Vera teased weakly, almost leaning into his touch. Maybe she _was_ the type to need comfort and security? "And I said it was a _memory_ , not a dream."

Seth took a few seconds to take that in, to think it over and run it through his mind. "Okay, so a memory then," he allowed, giving a small, secretive smile. It was a reach for him but he darted forward, pressing a kiss to the corner of her lips. "Wanna tell me about it?"

Vera opened her mouth and –

Closed it.

Indecision painted the curve to her lips, and she frowned at his chest, scratching lightly at the skin revealed to her. "I heard that the Volturi were gathering witnesses and that they'd left their little nest," she whispered, licking her lips and peeking up at him. "I followed them to Forks – to that snowy clearing. I saw... I saw everything. Including Alice's vision."

The youth perked up at that. "You did? Alice wouldn't tell us anything about it. What happened?" he fired at her, brows high in excitement and body practically vibrating.

Vera looked down. "What happened?" she echoed, closing her eyes and tucking her face into his upper stomach. He could feel her lips brushing against his skin, feel her lashes tickling as they fluttered, and felt the muscles beneath her tense up. "The two covens fought. People died. I watched... I watched a shifter die, someone from your pack, and I can't explain it but it hurt. They were young, gorgeous colours, coppers and creams, golds and sands..." The immortal almost looked ready to cry, eyes misting over and lips tightening. "What do you look like, Seth? When you've shifted, what colours are you?"

Oh.

Seth moved his hands from her arms to her shoulders, ready to crush her into a hug. "I uh, I'm this nice sandy copper colour..."

The immortal didn't even blink, seeming to expect the words he'd said. "That explains why it hurt so much – why it _still_ hurts so much," she realised, slowly letting her eyes drift upwards. The shade of gold was darker than he remembered, bordering on a light black. "Even before I knew who you were, fate knew, my heart knew. It hurt watching the light fading from your eyes. I remember how I left after that, tore away from the vision, and left through the woods. I couldn't stomach it and I didn't even know why."

Seth felt his throat close up. "Vee..."

Vera gently lay her head down, legs wrapping up further with his and arms sneaking around to hide beneath his body. "I confronted them that night, as they travelled back. Not so much threatened, as warned."

"Vera, come on," Seth whined, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. It was a tight hug, and he loved every second of it, loving that she came to him for the comfort. "Don't. It was only a vision. I'm right here, okay? I'm not leaving and – and the Volturi? You can _protect_ me from them," he announced vehemently, pulling her back and staring her dead in the eye.

The immortal let him move her, looking a little like she'd given up. "Leonora, I never understood until today."

 _Who?_

Vera saw the question in his eyes, and shook her head in dismissal, clearly telling him not to worry about it. Her head was tucked back down and she sighed, making no move to talk further or continue the conversation. In fact, she seemed happy to simply _lay_ on him...

Seth carefully pet the dark hair, realising how tired the immortal must've been. He knew how exhausted she had been the night before, and now, with interrupted sleep? He closed his eyes, squeezing them against the worry churning in his gut. "Hey, Vee? Baby..." he murmured softly, only managing to provoke a gentle hum back. "Come on, I know you're tired but you should eat, okay? Let me make you something for breakfast."

Vera grunted. "I'm not hungry."

Cautiously, the youth began to sit up, taking the woman with him. It earned a complaint, the woman groaning as she simply curled into his chest. "Come on baby, we're going to the kitchen," he announced, hesitating for only a second before pushing to his feet. "I know you're tired, shh, I know – but you've gotta eat. No complaints."

Vera seemed annoyed at the movement, but not at the pet name he'd suddenly adopted, or the way he carried her like a child – her legs wrapped around his hips and head on his shoulder. It was something she studied, eyes dipping down to how they're bodies touched, before she yawned and rested against him again. "Whatever you want, lovely..." she whispered, apparently content as he wandered into the kitchen. "The cupboards should be stocked."

The yawn she gave was kitten like, and he almost cooed. He wanted a tired Vera more often – she was warm and soft, clinging to him and letting pet names tumble from her lips, almost like a sick child.

"I can't really make much," Seth excused quietly, gently placing the woman on the counter. "Eggs okay?"

Vera leant against the fridge, eyes closed. "Okay."

It wasn't the most enthusiastic response, but with a small smile, Seth hopped to it – awkwardly cracking eggs into a bowl and whisking them up. His mother had always told him that scrambled eggs were impossible to screw up, and he'd learnt quickly that she was right. Hard to burn, hard to overcook, hard to undercook. It was safe and he knew they tasted delicious, both plain or flavoured .

The egg sizzled when it hit the pan, and clearly, he didn't need a canine nose to smell the spice – the woman's eyes blearily opening. "You're actually making breakfast?" she muttered thickly, wiping the sleep from her eyes as she perked up in interest. "I thought you were joking."

"I'm not the type to make jokes," he teased, watching the woman quirk up a lazy smile. "I want you to eat. I wasn't kidding about that."

It didn't look like it was going to be hard to actually get her to eat, her eyes already on the pan and arms reaching up in a stretch. "You're a beautiful wolf," she suddenly mused, not looking at him but rather at the food he worked. "Such stunning colouration, strong build. I thought your pack was rather threatening when I first saw you – considered you either at the same level on the food chain as vampires, maybe even above them. It's interesting that even as a pup, you're large enough to be intimating, strong enough to hold your own…"

Seth didn't answer, noting in the way she spoke that she wasn't expecting him too.

Vera wiggled along the counter, closer now to both him and the food. "They'll be back – the Volturi. It didn't worry me before, the coven, your pack, none of it was my problem. Then it became to bother me as we grew attached," she admitted, and damn if those words didn't make his heart leap a little. "It still does, but less so now that I understand you're not… not as weak as I had feared."

The words should've insulted him, but they didn't, and he only gave a smile when she finally looked up to meet his eyes. Seth tried not to answer again, and he managed, letting the woman chew over her future words. This was something she needed to let out.

"I don't like this, if we're being honest. I consider you a weakness," Vera grunted, narrowing her eyes at the ground. His heart dropped. "But at the same time, I don't think I could handle it if I had to… to never see you again. It hasn't been long, I know this, but you…" she swallowed, and looked up to him again, an awkwardly weak smile on her features. "The memory upset me greatly. I cannot watch you die again."

It was basically a love declaration.

Seth moved the pan from the burner, making sure he lowered the heat, before he went to stand before the immortal. "Lucky you then, because I don't plan on dying," he announced, cupping her cheeks and giving her a tender smile. "You're gonna be putting up with me for a long time."

Vera didn't argue when he pressed forward, leaving a lazy kiss on her lips. "Forever, so I've been told," she feigned a grumbled, rolling her eyes when he now moved to kiss her forehead and then her nose.

It was hard to miss the relieved colour painting her cheeks, and the youth smiled again, pulling her into another hug. This vacation she'd offered had probably been the best thing they could've done. It had given them the safety and privacy they needed to evolve in each other, to have the confidence to explore their relationship more. It had given her the space she needed to breathe and focus only on him, _not_ on the constant threats around them.

Pulling back, Seth plated her eggs, thrusting them towards the woman. "Eat," he commanded, not bothering to listen to any complaints. "If you eat at least three quarters, I'll shift so you can see my _beautiful strong build and colouration_ in person."

The fork was in her mouth before he could so much as blink.

* * *

 **My beautiful readers, guess who's back? That's right; me, because… well… if there's a chapter then there's clearly an author? I don't know, this made a lot more sense in my head…**

 **Also, I started an Instagram account –** _ **tailataiff –**_ **that follows my writing and gives sneaks peaks at both future works, and current chapters. I thought it would give me that extra push to write more, and the chance to have easier communication with my readers, so I can listen to them more and make my writing even better. So, please, follow me and I'll happily follow you back.**

 **I love you all,  
Taila xx**


	23. Protective Death

The immortal had never eaten so much in all her existence.

It was settling… _uncomfortably_ in her stomach, much like a lead weight, but she still forced the food past her lips despite that. It was a battle of wills after all, was it not? The more food she got down, the higher her chance of seeing her mate's other form. If she could just do her part – simply eating a meal, which seemed small in comparison to shapeshifting – then he would do his.

Vera forced her lips to close around the fork, tongue almost numb now to the taste of her breakfast. "I do not understand humanity anymore," she admitted through the side of her mouth, trying to avoid spitting food everywhere. "Brutality over beauty?"

Seth wrinkled his nose. "Sports isn't really _brutality?"_ he tried, not seeming to believe his own words.

"Yet it is not _beauty_ ," Vera commented idly, licking grease from her lips with a grimace. "They used to teach dance and music in schools – every student carrying an instrument with them through the gates, and sitting it beside them during lessons," she remembered almost wistfully, pushing the last mouthful around with her fork. "Orchestra's could be made from classrooms…"

The youth nudged her slightly, trying to prompt the fork closer to her mouth than her plate. It was hard to say no to the gentle pushing, what with his big brown eyes watching every movement. "I wanna say that sounds great, but at the same time – I fall over standing still, so I can't dance, and I could never wrap my head around the whole _note reading_ side of music," he grinned. "I'd be useless in an orchestra."

There went the last mouthful. Vera took the time to chew and swallow, ensuring the food would stay down before she spoke again; "There is no living being on earth, or otherwise, that would be useless in music. There is talent in everyone."

"Everyone but me," Seth snorted. "Also, what about not-living beings like you? Can you dance? Better yet, can you _breakdance?"_

Vera didn't even bother answering that with more than a sideways look, shoving her empty plate towards him impatiently.

Seth raised surprised brows as he moved the plate to join his own, already licked clean and abandoned in the sink. "You actually managed to finish the whole thing?" he realized, checking the plate over before tapping her lips. "This isn't some kinda magic trick, is it? You're not hiding your food from me? Blinking it away when I'm not looking? Turning your lips into a portal to another dimension…"

The immortal rolled her eyes, burping – much to her _horror_ – into her hand. "Sadly no, I stomached it all," she mumbled, holding a hand against a rebelling belly. "It's nothing against your cooking, my love, but everything against my body."

"You really can't eat a lot, can you?" Seth noted, lightly rinsing the dishes before stacking them away. "You poor thing."

The act only took him a few seconds, and after that time seemed to slow, the air around them gaining an awkwardly charged edge. It wasn't from her end, she was comfortable and happy to remain seated on the counter like a child, but rather from her young lover. Seth seemed almost _nervous_ now, looking out the window as he idly dried his hands on a nearby towel. It made her stomach twist.

Vera lingered for a couple more beats of her lazy heart, admiring how the rising sun played with his cheek bones, before she let out a small sound. It got his attention easily enough, and shadowed eyes glanced her way. "You don't seem content, lovely…"

Seth shrugged uselessly. "Did you like the eggs?"

The immortal hesitated for less than a second. "Quite. I liked them more than I liked having my words ignored," she murmured pointedly. If it had been any other person, the words would've been dangerous – a verbal warning so to speak – yet with the youngling, they were calm and warm; coaxing out an answer rather than forcing it. "Tell me, my dear, why are you avoiding this?"

The boy's lips tightened ever so slightly, going white around the edges as the blood thinned out. "I wouldn't say I'm _avoiding_ it," he grumbled, trying to hide his discomfort by pulling a face in her direction. It didn't work – she did have a brain, after all – and he realized with a sigh, head tipping back like he was praying for help. "I'm just – I'm totally overreacting, aren't I?"

"Personally, I wouldn't know – seeing as you've told me nothing."

Seth sent her what was probably the hardest look she'd seen on his features, aging before her eyes. "You don't have be a smart ass, you know?" he snapped, back tracking almost immediately. His eyes slipped closed and he looked _tired._ "I'm sorry, shit, I just – I'm not avoiding it, I swear."

Vera shifted closer, a lacquered nail under his chin forcing his head up. "It is good that you are not avoiding such a talent. This is your heritage, my lovely, your past and present – and I am your future," she pointed out gently, going from _holding_ his gaze to caressing it. "We might be only a few weeks into this… new life of ours, but I can't be… I cannot be the only one who feels the…"

Gods, how was she meant to say this? Emotions were not her forte.

Large, soulful brown eyes were watching her, almost hopeful about whatever would come out of her lips next. "Feels what?"

"Trust. It may only be a few weeks, but the bond is already there," Vera forced out, biting back softer and warmer words. It was never her strong point – speaking her heart, rather than her mind – and his speechless confusion wasn't helping. "Besides we have to put up with each for the rest of our immortal lives, don't we? You should learn to trust me with both forms," she managed, moving around him and walking towards the stairs.

The boy seemed to pick up on the protective edge, darting around until he stood in front of her again. "Hey, what was that?" he demanded, brow furrowing and hands hovering like he wanted to touch. "Don't get all weird on me now. You didn't even let me finish my train of thought."

That she did not. Oh, what that boy and his loving eyes did to her…

Calming her mind, Vera tried for a smile. "What was the thought then?"

Seth seemed bashful again, like a switch flicking, biting his lip and looking down. "I was…" he let out another sigh. "I _am_ nervous to disappoint you. I mean, you've already seen the wolf, haven't you? In the vision, and _I know that_ , but I still don't wanna… you've been gushing and shit, but you haven't – haven't seen it up close? You've worked it up, and I feel like if it's not what you're expecting, you'll be… yeah, disappointed."

The boy hunched over then, his shoulders bowing over and his eyes hidden from view. It was both endearing and frustrating to see him hide from her – it made her want to comfort him, but also slap him for being stupid. Hadn't she _just_ ranted about the trust she felt?

"I see," Vera allowed slowly, hurriedly raking her mind for something to kill the hurt in his eyes. "You're – what would your pack say? – _a pussy?"_

Seth's laugh was startled, wide brown eyes watching her as a snort broke past his lips, then broke past his composure. It was a nice smile, his always were, and she felt her own lips tug up as she watched – golden eyes darting over the slightest laugh lines and tanned dimples. Her heart, something thought long since frozen and unfeeling, was ruined.

Seth's nose wrinkled as he tried to catch his breath. "Did – did you just call me a _pussy?"_ he wheezed out, doubled over from either the humor or the shock. It wasn't everyday an immortal being of unlimited power resorted to such name calling, she imagined. "God, I love you so much."

If the teenager noticed what he said, he didn't show it, instead smiling and shaking his head as he wandered towards the back entrance. His grin was wide as he roughly explained something – something about needing a few minutes to shift, something about ripping his clothing – but she didn't hear any of it, her brain rushing a few million miles a minute.

It was nothing more then a mere slip of the tongue, right?...

Vera cleared her throat, awkwardly checking over the room before heading towards their shared room. It wasn't like she knew much about romantic relationships, but she knew it was far too early for those words – but even then, they still _flustered_ her? It felt like someone had lit a fire in her cheeks, the skin burning, and she pressed a hand to the usual cool plane in confusion.

The confusion almost made her wish she had someone to talk to about this – someone other than her decaying sister, of course. If she just had someone who could help her understand, someone who could show her how she was meant to act and…

… _sister._

Vera blinked, sundress in hand before her eyes slowly slipped to the phone still on charge by their bed. Maybe she didn't have a sister to talk too, but her mate did, didn't he? Leah might not be _in love_ with her, but she seemed to like her well enough. There would hope, if anything else.

First checking the door to make sure she was alone, and then second hurriedly getting changed – the immortal snuck towards the bed, pinching the phone and absently wondering if she even knew how to use it. It was a silly little device, a perfect fit for her slim palm, and she turned it over a few times with a frown. How could people rely so heavily on something so easily broken?

As she juggled the weight in her hands, the screen lit up, revealing multiple missed calls and messages. "Home…" she murmured, seeing more than one missed call from the titled number. "Leah or Sue, then. Just who I wanted."

It wasn't _terribly_ hard to find out how to return the call – a few buttons here and there, smothered panic when lights flared and sounds blared.

Then someone answered with a disinterested; _"Hello?"_

Vera hesitated, pressing the phone to her ear in confusion. "Leah, is that you? It's Vera," she answered awkwardly, not quite sure if the call would be accepted now that she'd made it. "Seth is fine, before you panic, I just… was hoping to discuss a few things."

On the other end, Leah was paused in what was most likely shock. _"Vera? I gotta admit I wasn't expecting you to call… uh…"_ the young girl chuckled awkwardly, coughing into her hand. _"It doesn't matter, I'm all ears. What did you wanna talk about? Morning wood keeping you up?"_

There was a whine outside, and the immortal wandered to the balcony, watching as a large wolf dug furiously at the sand. "Seth. I wish to talk about my imprint," she whispered, not wanting to be too loud – just in case canine ears picked up her words. "I understand our relationship is only what I need it to be, and it seems my heart has decided what I need. Seth and I… I am unsure I am…"

Vera was unsure about everything however, so what was she meant to admit now?

"… I do not want to act odd," she finished lamely.

There was a teasing _oooh_ that echoed down the line. _"Somebody's got a crush,"_ Leah sung, the words released in a singsong tune. It seemed almost childish, but she didn't bother to argue. _"Have you made a move yet? Like sacrificed a virgin for him or whatever?_

"I kissed him actually, and it was rather pleasant. What is morning wood?"

There was another pause, and during the short escape, the wolf discovered a crab – bouncing about it playfully, before yelping when his nose was pinched. Leah answered when the animal had successfully dislodged the pincher from his nose. _"Ew."_

Seth bounced more, tossing his head in a truly puppy like fashion. It seemed the crab had a lot to fear, the large animal now barking and yipping and falling over – only to stand back up and hunker down lower. The poor creature was probably terrified, watching its life flash before its eyes and –

Oh, _oh_ , he fell over again…

Vera quirked a brow, enjoying the show. "I do not mean to upset you, or discuss things you find unsavory. I only wish to ask for advice," she admitted quietly, leaning over the balcony. Her mate was still… _dancing_ about in the sands, thoroughly enjoying every step he made. "I also wish to ask you to clarify what morning wood is? I'm rather confused about the phrase."

There was a tired sigh. _"Just ask my brother, he'll explain it better than I ever could,"_ the younger female decided, her tone practically what a shrug would sound like, if only it had a voice. _"So, you've kissed? Good first step. Taken him somewhere for dinner?"_

Dinner?

The immortal perked up a little, recognizing the concept without needing further explanation. "Dates? That is the most logical next step?" she wondered aloud, pursing her lips when she realized the animal had stopped his frolicking. Vera frowned, leaning over the balcony and finding nothing but empty sands and rolling waves. "I should take him to a more… romantic location? Must it be public? Can I not make a meal to have at home?"

Leah's frown and head shake were practically verbal. _"Oh no, no, don't have it at home,"_ she hurried to instruct, rustling sounding as she apparently got comfortable. _"Take him out and make it obvious you two are… mates. Seth is still in awe of you, you know? Most people are. Your aura or whatever gets people's attention, and then your face and way you act kinda holds them there. Seth wants to brag, wants people to know that as mesmerizing as you are; you're all his. It's a male alpha thing, I don't know. Men brag about everything. Women included."_

Vera was slowly nodding, understanding the words. "I see…" she murmured, moving away from the balcony with an awkward clump in her throat. Now, with no subject to speak on, she felt uncomfortable. "Thank you. I'll be going now."

" _Oh, thank god, the torture is over,"_ Leah breathed. _"Later, satan. Don't' ring again."_

Pulling the phone away from her ear, the immortal stared at it for a few beats before snorting. It didn't surprise her – the nickname – and she didn't even bother to do anything about it. It was a show of friendship, she supposed, and it showed the young shifter trusted the immortal and their relationship enough to insult her in an affectionate way. It only meant she'd need to come up with one of her own.

It was a whine that stopped her thinking one up however, and with a frown she gently placed the phone back, eyes glued to the open door. "Seth? Darling?" she called, creeping towards the entrance on silent feet.

Nobody was on the landing.

Vera narrowed her eyes, carefully wandering down the stairs. "Hello? Darling, where are you…" she tried, watching every inch of empty space. There was an odd feeling dripping down her neck, ice leaving a trail of goosebumps on the ridges of her spine. Something was wrong. Something was _very_ wrong, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. "Seth, answer me."

The command went unanswered, and she didn't bother with care anymore – storming down the few remaining steps and readying a blaze of energy in her mind. It didn't matter if she barged into the enemies well lain trap, it didn't matter if she walked into the edge of a sword. Her body could perish, or she could heal it, it didn't matter. All that did was the life of a young shifter, and the love of her imprint.

Vera froze upon entering the luxurious living space, eyes darting to the two beings in the center of it.

By the gods, no….

" _Seth!"_

* * *

 _They had felt the moment their sister's mate had passed, had winced in unison at the scream that echoed. It had been building for months – the sickness in his veins – but they still felt shocked it had grown enough to take him into the afterlife._

 _How could the mate of an immortal possibly die?_

 _Vera felt her teeth clench together, the pain radiating up her jaw the only thing grounding her to the world. "It is done," she realized quietly, nodding once to herself, and then to her brothers. They seemed as pained as she did, their eyes darting between shades and lips curled and twisted. "He's moved on. I can feel him, he's still crossing over…"_

 _The footsteps warned them of the newcomer, their sister emerging from shadows with frenzied eyes and wild hair. "Bring him back," she demanded without preamble, shaking the shoulders of the other female._

 _Vera only let her body be thrown around. "What would you have me do, dear sister? Break my oath? Bring back the dead?"_

" _Don't," Leonora hissed, backing away and wiping her hands on her skirts. "Don't act like it's an impossible task. I know you can do it, we all know you can do it," she continued, looking now to their brothers. They only averted their eyes, unable to handle seeing the epitome of war and destruction so thoroughly broken. "You are the Goddess of Death. You control the gate between this world and the… the other. Open it. Open it and allow him passage back. Give him to me."_

 _It was a story, an explanation… a warning, she had already murmured many a time, but here she was saying it yet again. "If I open the gate, your beloved would not come through," she shook her head, swallowing when there was the slightest break in her sister's harsh façade. "You know this."_

 _Behind them all, the quietest of the siblings spoke, reciting something they all knew well – "... and should the gates of the afterlife fall open, hellfire would rain down on the earth and burn all on it's green surface. The dead will conquer the living, and no soul nor being would be stronger than their hatred. For death is the biggest betrayal, and those burnt will seek revenge,"_ _Braxton sighed, remembering the passage from their studies._

 _Vera wanted to walk away from the conversation yet somehow stood strong in the wake of a violent glare. "I will not open the gate," she announced, fixing the idle drape of her gown. "I will not, no matter what befalls our family. The duty comes first."_

 _The words rung truer than any empty apologies or excuses. The duty was her life, would trump everything and anyone that fell before her eyes – every friend, every lover, every sister, brother, or father. It was why it had fallen on her shoulders. Vera was the only one who wouldn't fall prey to such folly like emotion. Death had no equal, no intimate partner. There would never be anyone to compromise her loyalty._

 _Death would never know the pain of losing whom she loved. It was written. Death would not love._

" _That's all you are, isn't it?" Leonora realized, laughing in what seemed like pure shock. "Duty, duty, duty. Can I even call you my sister? Are you even a member of our family anymore? After months of suffering, you only show up now – the only one of us with the ability to take away pain and ailments, yet you stayed away and let my love suffer in his sickness. You could have slowed the rate of his disease if anything."_

 _Vera sighed. "Alzheimer's is not..." Her golden eyes couldn't quite meet the fired ones of her sister, and she closed them, a hand raking through her ink black bangs. "Your mate died of age, and the ailments that follow those in years. The only cure for him was immortality."_

"… _But can you not control that?"_

 _The words made something bitter lace her tongue. "No! How many times must we explain these things to you, Leonora?" Vera practically shrieked, crowding the immortal and noting how the past few months had taken away her once proud posture. "No being on earth or otherwise can control life or death. We can not control the rate at which humanity dies, nor how their hearts work. Souls are no one's domain, do you understand?"_

 _Leonora only blinked her way, backing away with the slightest frown. It was like a switch had flicked in her head, and the light in her eyes died. "You can all leave now," she whispered, disappearing into the shadows. "We don't want you here."_

 _As the voice faded, so did the strength from her shoulders. Vera slumped, eyes squeezed shut and breathing haggard._

 _The familiar energy sidled up beside her, and she didn't need to look to know her brother was beside her frail form. "You did well to manage her," Braxton decided, not one for many words. "You do well to manage your duties also. Thank you for being the strongest of us."_

 _The flash of red showed his words were his farewell, Braxton done with the issue, and leaving only two immortals laundering in the halls. Darius, the usually boisterous and queer one of them, was as silent as the grave – his face a mess of pensive thought and hands whispering as they rubbed one the satin of his shirt. Vera looked his way with a plea in her eyes, and the immortal sighed, coming to her side and embracing quivering shoulders._

" _Braxy-boy is right, you know?" he teased weakly. "You're the tough one here."_

 _Was that a compliment? Was that meant to transform her harsh words into the right thing? Vera breathed out slowly, finding a sensible and rational train of thought. "I could've been kinder to her," she argued, backing away from her brother. "I didn't need to be so… blunt."_

 _Darius shrugged. "Nora would've kept pushing until you snapped. War does not settle for gentle answers, but for irrational backfire and sudden violence. You forget what she embodies in her very soul, my dear sister," he reminded her, one brow knowingly perked. "You are Death, calm and unstoppable – you illicit emotion, but you do not feel it as recklessly as we do. War is nothing but emotion. It is anger and revenge and everything dark in this world. You must remember what it is like for us, we do not have the duty or the ability to push things aside. We've never needed to put something before what we loved."_

 _Vera took in yet another slow breath, eyes closed as she filled her lungs and then flushed them out. "I feel," she defended, the words weak but still true. "I feel, but I do not… bond. The only creatures I care about are my siblings and father. Yet, even then…"_

" _Even then, you do not care enough to choose us over your duty."_

 _Vera gave a weak smile. "Tell me, brother. Do you think my inability to look past my duty a weakness or a strength?"_

 _Darius snorted at the question. "Well, well, well, I'd have to say that right now it is nothing but strength," he admitted, winking her way as he too started to disappear in shadow. "But perhaps one day, perhaps one day soon… it will be a weakness."_

 _The goddess of death only gave a slow smile. "Perhaps."_

* * *

His nose was throbbing, the memory of the crab's pinchers still fresh in his mind as he escaped indoors – safe behind closed doors and thick walls. The crab couldn't get him here. Just like a vampire couldn't walk on holy grounds, a crab could not leave the sand of its beach.

… or something like that? The internet told him the weirdest things.

Seth shook first his head then his fur, happily bristling up to twice his size before letting the soft tufts settle again. It was kinda weird, but he wanted to look _good_ for his imprint. He wanted his fur to shine and be like silk beneath her fingers, he wanted the caramel shades to seem mesmerizing and he wanted his shoulders to look staunch and strong. He wanted to impress more then he wanted air.

The marble was cold under his paws and absently he shook one, trying to chase away the shiver as he wandered further into the house. It didn't help that the beach had been warm, had been like liquid fire underneath him. The beach had spoiled him, and now the cooler house was ruining him.

The _empty_ cooler house.

 _Vee?_

Seth gave a canine sneeze, and plopped down beside the couch, his wide maw opening in a yawn. There was a faint sound – voices maybe – coming from upstairs, and he let his imprint be, knowing she would come down when she was ready. It was probably best he didn't force her into anything anyway, least she go all goddess of death on his furry ass and turn him into that doggy gatekeeper – cerberus or whatever.

Also, he would absolutely hate to walk in on her changing or… or…

Seth lazily pushed to his feet, torn between _accidentally_ walking in on his imprint or giving her privacy. It was an obvious choice – morally, at least – what he should do, but he... he was a teenager… and she was super gorgeous… and he just, _he just really wanted to…_

"I see that humanity has only become dumber over the years," a voice drawled from somewhere behind him, and he spun around, panic high in his throat at the unfamiliar man. "Are you really trying to sneak up on the goddess of _death?"_

Red eyes? The man had red eyes. _Leech_.

Seth lowered his head, growling as threateningly as his young voice could sound. There was no need to panic, right? He was built to kill these monsters, had teeth designed solely to tear that glowering look from his stupid face. Vera would never even know there had been danger in her home, would come downstairs to see that he _could_ protect her, that he wasn't just a child with pointy teeth.

See – there was no need to panic _._ It didn't matter that he'd never gone up against one alone, and it didn't matter that it usually took two or more of them to successfully chase and take vamps down.

… shit, yeah, he was panicking.

The man tilted his head. "Interesting. Lupine, but not a lycan."

Seth started back into reality, horrified to realize he'd practically zoned out with a threat so close. The leech was only watching him, which would've been weird if he wasn't already panicking inside his mind – those red eyes glinting with knowledge the youth wasn't privy on. It took another shake of his head to dislodge the concern and confusion, a whine escaping his throat before he could stop it.

Okay, okay he… he knew the rules. Do not allow teeth too close to neck or limbs. Do not allow them the chance to wrap their arms around him. Never stay within their reach for more than five seconds at a time.

The man tilted his head. "Interesting, as I said, but I don't have the time today," he muttered dully, not seeming to really care that his voice never changed, that emotion was never shown. "I'm here for a reason, and you're not it."

 _He's here for your imprint…_

The whisper was in his back of his mind, and without even thinking, he hunkered down and prepared to leap on the stupid face. There was no person in heaven or hell, or whatever otherworld there was, that would harm his imprint. The immortal was his and his alone, and he'd kill to prove it. Seth felt the muscles in his legs quiver, ready to release a hundred tons of pressure on a smug face and –

He couldn't move? _Why_ – why couldn't he move?

Seth whined again in panic, realizing his muscles were stuck quivering and aching in the unusual position. "Seth? Darling?" The voice was familiar, and he wanted to let out another sound, but he found his vocal cords as trapped as his body. He had to warn her, he had to warn her there was threat. "Hello? Darling, where are you…"

Vera needed to be safe. It didn't matter she was a goddess, it didn't matter she was immortal – she could still get hurt, couldn't she? It didn't matter if she could survive the encounter if she came out scathed.

"Seth, answer me."

God, his throat hurt, his body hurt – he had to warn her, but it burnt. His eyes were watering, his muscles screaming and dangerously shaking as magic or – or _whatever_ the leech was using kept him up. He wanted to scream, howl, growl, whine, but nothing would come out. He was in an agony he couldn't stop, had pain he couldn't voice. He was in hell.

Seth could see her out of the corner of his eye, watched the way she went from tightly relaxed to purely horrified. It was like watching a wind-up tension toy at its breaking point. They met eyes for a split second.

 _Vera, it hurts… please…_

* * *

 **LOOK HOW LATE THIS CHAPTER IS? LOOK AT WHAT A TERRIBLE PERSON I AM TO YOU GUYS!**

 **You know how much I love you right? I'm not joking. You guys are my everything and I hate leaving you in the dust like this. I owe you consistent chapters, and I promise I'll try better now. I'm just under siege from stress, and panic attacks. It's no fun but I've finally,** _ **finally**_ **gotten that writing touch back. I want to write again. I haven't in almost two years, only had moods come and go…**

 **I'm back guys.**

 **Taila xx**


End file.
